Loose Screws
by yukio00
Summary: It happened once my 'Husband' starts stabbing me. And now, I keep world travels. Rated M to be safe, Contain some dark stuff. Be warned, Naruto/Twilight/HP/KHR. is fic will be available at RoyalRoad,
1. Vol 1 - Of Bloods and Stabs

**Warning: Grammarly Triggered.**

* * *

I've become a die-hard fan of Hidan of Akatsuki for many long times. Never in my life, I thought I ever met him.

Sike.

Probably this is the best cosplay I've ever seen. That sleek silver hair with his absolute perfect abs.

Even his majestic magenta contact on his eyes was a spot on.

"You bitch over there, fucking tell me where I am before I gut your ass!" Hidan cosplayer said, He then brings his scythe and swings it then stop at the nip of my neck.

"Ah, Uh.. sure, at Arby's.. You see?" I said as I point at the logo of the fast food restaurant. He then stares at me like I am stupid, Which I probably am. "I mean, It's on XXX'th Street, we currently at the D City," I then clarify.

He then swings the scythe toward me once again.

. . .

Cosplayer freak!

That shit is a real thing! And it hurt like a bitch, no. My hand that is currently cut as a whole, but still. The wound is so deep, that I actually go to the emergency for that. I am nearly suing that guy, But because I was too dependent on my parent back then, I doesn't even know how to properly suing people.

Or even bring them to court!

"You shithead! Do you know that emergency shit is expensive?! I just fucking spend my saving money for that!" I scream at the freaky cosplayer who has a tendency of cutting people.

"Tch, Weak bitch." He then gives me a disgusted face, Which I send him another middle finger for that comment.

. . .

"Why the fuck do you follow me?" I said to the guy, he then went quiet and back off with a smirk.

"I swear to fucking god, If you do anything to me I will call 666 for your ass!" I threaten him as I pull out my car keys. This cosplayer is a really good at acting, as he is now pretending that he is shocked by everything that he saw.

"Try me, bitch, Jashin-sama will be pleased if I fucking sacrifice you to him!" He then smirks, "Well then, Hope your ass that Jashin-sama ain't abandoning your ass then Because I am." I said as I was done talking to the guy that cost me wasting my 1,500 dollars.

"Why you Heathen! You speak his name! Let me kill you!" He then scream and swing his scythe once again, I then let out a terrifying scream and run away from him.

Yet it seems that he is staring at me as if I am a prey and he is the Lion.

" **WHAT THE FUCK! LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

. . .

"You- Shit- Head!" I scream out as I feel another stab toward my bloodied right hand, I cried at the world on why is my luck so bad that I am currently being tortured right here by a fanatic!

Suddenly the creepy psychopath bearing a scythe let out a moan and a crazed laugh as he keeps stabbing me, "Bitch! I hope- * _cough*_ police caught your ass!" I scream out, as I was feeling dizzy,

The last thing I saw was his craze face and his skin suddenly turned dark with white lines.

Oh fuck. How in the world?!

. . .

"Holy. That was a nightmare." I said as I woke my eyes, I then tried to crack my bones, but then the pain hit me. "Ouch, what the-" I said,

"You're awake bitch? Tch, fucking finally! Took your ass a while! Do you know how many fucking hours I've been waiting for your fucking weak ass awake?! Fucking useless bitch." He then said, When I said he, probably his name is Hidan. The real love of my life.

Ok. Let's be normal.

"The fuck you looking at bitch?" He then said as his face shows a disgusted face. I then swoon, "You fucking disgust me, what the fuck! Where the fuck you think to touch you slut!" He then let out a scream, as I try to touch his abs.

"Kya!" I then let out a blush as he tried to slap me, It hurt, but when your dream husband in front of you, you will be on my positions right now. Just, try to look for a normal one, not like mine.

"Husband, let's go home," I said with a smile, His eyes then glean a little and let out a laugh.

. . .

"Crazy bitch, is this your house?" My husband then asked, I then nod. "Not really a house, but an Apartment to be precise." I answer as I pull out my shoes,

"What's your name again slut?" He then asked, I then go sit down on my sofa and let my body relax and soothe the pain from last night abuse I received from my husband, _'That ain't even an abuse. That shit a straight up torture..'_

"Qian Tian, How about your husband?" I then asked with a smile, hiding a grimace of pain I feel. "Hidan." He said as he then went sit down.

"So. Fucking tell me why you crazy ass keeps calling me 'husband'," He then said. I then smile at him,

. . .

"WHAT THE FUCK! I DIED LIKE THAT?!" My husband then screams as he watches the Naruto series.

"Yea, Wait until you learn who is your leader though," I said with snickers, He then pulls out his kunai, as he throws it landed beside me and create another wound to my hand.

"Ouch, another bandage.." I whisper, as I stand up and go to the medic kit I got from my sister. As I bandage myself, I then start to laugh. "I may be a frigging mummy if he keeps this up,".

I then spend my time on my laptop, looking at any interesting games that I can spend my money at. Then suddenly an alarm on my laptop turn on. ' WORK! '.

"OH SHIT! Husband of mine, I will be going to work. Please don't break anything in this house as your wife going to earn money while the husband being a lazy ass~" I scream as I went to my bedroom and change my clothing.

As I drive, I rethink on the accident that my husband of mine lent that is created a misfortune toward me, but also a fortune as I actually have him for my own selfish desire.

Still don't know why he still wants to stay, as he can just kill me and go to another victim anyway, but it kind of sooth my small self-esteem in some kind of a weird way.

. . .

Work has been eventful, As always I been placed to be sandwich makers. It's not that I hate the spot. It just I can barely make any conversations with other co-workers, nor socializing.

As I make one of the sandwiches, My eyes then spot the ring on my finger. Yes. It was my own ring, but I told my husband in his face that this is a ring that proved that we are married.

He calls me a crazy bitch as always, but just shrug. I take that as a yes.

Talking about him, I then suddenly feel tired. ' _Wonder what he's doing right now.. Probably still watching Naruto..'_

"Qian, go on clock out for your break," My manager then said. "Finally! Heaven!" I scream out and throw the glove that I have in my hand happily.

Eating my sandwich outside of the restaurant, I then sigh. I am bored.

"Oy bitch, funny huh. You fucking eating here while I am a fucking miserable hungry shit." Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Husband of mine!" I scream out, As I tried to hug him, he then push me. "Get the fuck away from me," He said with a sneer. I then just smile at him.

"Are you hungry? We can share,"

. . .

Months have been passed, Our married relationship is can be called as 'One-sided-love' or an 'Abusive Relationship'. But it's alright, Kind of. Maybe?

I love Hidan. I really do. But, you know what hurt? All these 3 months, we have never been close to having a sex! Nor a kiss either! What kind of relationship is this?!

Every single night, he also always out. Leaving me coldly sleeping alone. With my long pillow as my partner, It's ok though, my pillow is warm and cuddly.

"Husband of mine~ I will be closing today, Don't miss me too much~" I said with a smile. It's weird, these days he been quiet. No cursing nor stabbing me either, I am scared that he actually expired!

Suddenly he comes closer to me, and kiss me on my lips. The warmth that I've been waiting for is actually here. Blood and death, the scent that is identifying him actually hit my nose and woke me up from my delusional.

"Bitch. Fuck off." He then said I smile at him. He actually said that to me! He just sends me off, I am so happy I can die! He even kisses me.

. . .

Work is hard, once again. But it's alright, Once I got home, I will have him greet me and kiss me once more!

"Husband of mine! I'm home!" I scream out as I open the door, then I don't hear any replies.

"Oh, probably he's still out.." I whisper sadly, Then I went into my room. I then scream.

. . .

In the middle of the room, there's a Jashin sigil on the floor. From the look of it, it seems that it was made by a real blood.

"He, What is this.." I then whisper. As I walk down to my bedroom, I then see a corpse of a woman naked, her body was mutilated. I then gasp.

"He's actually cheating on me with this slut. Whore.." I then darkly glance at the corpse.

"Shit, Did.. did he actually leaving a body here? What in the fuck.. Why can't he do that Ninja bullshit on her.." I then mumble as I pull out the glove that I have on my jeans pocket.

Sometimes as a sandwich maker, I have 2 or 3 pairs of gloves in my pockets just in case the gloves out and I have some ready for me. Now apparently my gloves will greatly help with this. Don't want my fingerprint on the body, didn't I?

. . .

Looking at the body, I then don't know what to do with it. Burn it? Yea.. but with what? Oh. Wait. That's an Idea,

I then look at the body that blood magically disappear, my guesses was that circle, I then walk out to my kitchen and find a knife. Many many kinds of knives.

After that, I then start to cut the body, as I cut the body, I put it inside of a suitcase. Pieces of pieces then finally it was finished. I then smile in satisfaction, Then I went on a drive after I clean up myself.

I then went into a dumpster, dumping one of the many mutilated bodies. After that, I went into many dumpsters from D city to F then G then C then E. Looking at the many miscall I got from work, I then looking at the time.

"Shit, it's been 4 hours of a drive.." I then let out a laugh, "My, let that any detective or police that are searching for the victim bodies rest in peace~".

Yea, I know. My head is always messed up.

I blame my abusive husband though.

 _Though I wonder. How can my husband speak English?_


	2. Vol 1 - Of Sleeps and Moneys

Fate has been interesting for me, I am now jobless, with my rent now is due soon.  
"Argh," I then mumble as I hold the pain. Pushing the blades on my arm once more, I then watch as the blood spilled.

"This is my husband fault," I then mumbled, as I keep pushing the blade deeper to my arm. Then suddenly the wound slowly closing itself.

"And this is not normal either," I then whisper.

After the experiment complete, I then start to rinse our the blood on my sink and clean my hand really good.

Looking at my pale arm that doesn't even have the scar, I then sigh.

"This is Mayhem," I then mumble as I force my body to my bed.

I also notice that each time when my body healed, my energy, or my otaku side called chakra, went to exhaustion, Causing me to feel like I have a sleep deprived.

As I let my body to slumber,

My mind then went to oblivion.

. . .

I then open my eyes, as I feel someone is poking me.

But the point is that, there is no one is on my apartment. And if it is my Husband, he will not poke me, but he will stab me instead.

"Who?" I then say, stupidly as that person can be a police or a potential danger toward my body.

The person, who have the most boring brown hair and black eyes, then raise his eyebrow at me. "You are sleeping on my bar, Get out," He then say.

Quiet harshly I may add.

I want to say 'what bar?' and 'where am I?' but that will raise a suspicion. So like a normal, What I thought, typical drunk head person I then grunt and walk out.

From the corner of my eyes, I can see how the bar actually looking shady and run down. But filled with weird looking people and their hairstyle.

"What a weird dream," I then mumble as I pretend to walk like I am drunk, as I walk out of the bar. I then greeted with many of passing by people that have colorful hairs and weirdly clothing. Also, weapons on their side.

"Medieval theme?" I then whisper to myself, trying to see what kind of dream I have.

As I walk out, I then try to search any money on my pocket.

After awhile, my left hand can feel to what it's feel a wallet. I then pull it out, and look at the money.

"Interesting, I am not sure what kind of money this is," I then mumble some more.

Looking at the sign, I then sigh to myself. "It's an Edo period. Location, Japan." I then mumble, as I finally find where I am.

"I didn't remember the history mentions that they love to dress odd," I then chuckle to myself as I see someone with a green hair. "Wait, what am I look like?" Suddenly, my curiosity come up,

Walking around, searching for some store that have any mirror, or a clothing store, I then finally find what it seems a clothing store.

As I walk in, I then find myself surrounded by people that use a headbands in their head. The first thing that come to my head was that they all a cosplayer.

But then again, as I see someone actually buying some Kunai, And there's actually a weapon that are on the wall.

Looking real and sharp,

I then walk toward the weapon, and my hand just trail the blades itself.

Blood then coming from my index finger,

"That one is the sharp baby," A female then say behind me.

I then nod, Looking at my bleeding finger, it then suddenly healed in a short period of time.

I then hear a gasp, "Are you Iryo-Nin?!" She then ask me, as she hold my shoulder in.. desperation?

Iryo-nin,

A term from Naruto that are used to call the doctor or nurse that uses chakra to heal.

I then just seemly nod at her.

She then look at my head, then inspect all of my body thoroughly,

"Suna?" She then asked,

Thinking that the girl probably find out where I am from, even though I didn't even know if I am from it, I then nod.

"Oh, uh.. I have 2,000 Ryo. Can you please try to heal my little brother?" She then ask, pulling out two paper that probably worth 1,000 Ryo each,

I then start to look surround me, Looking at the prices. I can just guess that 2,000 probably is like 200 dollar.

Which is probably a lot.

So I nod at her and take the money,

"Great! Follow me!" She then happily says, as she keep mumbling on how lucky she is encountering me, and how her brother will be healed.

That healing things, I am not sure if I can pull it off, But with my capability of Bullshitting, I probably can tell them something along the line of the brother need some milk.

Or something like that.

We then went through some housing, until we stop into an apartment complex.

The lady then open the door with her keys, then scream out who I guess her brother name.

At that then I see a man that actually walking with his arm gushily bleed, and I can even see some white spots from it. If you look it closely, you can see the wound that actually have the bone, tendons, or deep skin tissue clearly been seen.

"From the look of it, it seems it has been a day or two." I then bullshit with my stoic face.

Then suddenly I hear a gasp from the two sibling.

"How much did you pay her?!" I then hear a harsh whisper from the brother to the sister,

Then suddenly the lady behind me look guilty, "Only 2,000 Ryo," She then guiltily say, didn't dare to look at me nor her own brother.

Then the man just sigh.

"Sorry about my sister," Then his healthy hand try to check something with his pocket, pulling out 3 more bills. "Here, I am so sorry, and yes, You were right. This wound is one day old, I gain this from the mission." He then sigh at that,

"Why not just get it treated then?" I then ask the question that has been bugging me for a while,

The two then look down, "Our town doesn't have that many Iryo-nin, and the Hospital couldn't heal this," he then show me his wound,

I then raise my eyebrow at it, "They can't heal that?" I ask as my voice sounded like I mock the Iryo-nin in the town. But I am not, it just, I thought if you are an Iryo-nin, you can just heal anything, and what it needs is time.

They then look down in embarrassment.

"Alright, come here, I will heal you. As you guys nicely pay me," I then spout more bullshit from my mouth,

Looking at his arm, I then put my arms on top of it, Trying to imitate people in the Naruto series.

After awhile, a green light then glowing under my arms, and the wound begins to healed itself.

"Good," I then say, causing the two sibling to nod at me happily,

I say that word because I am glad that it's actually working. How? I am not sure.

But knowing this is Naruto world, I will find out where's my husband is.

And probably start to make him, or force either way, to love me back.

The wound then begins to heal itself. The skins then start mending its own. That is not normal, No, All of this is not normal.

"Alright, My job is done. All you need to do is just try to be careful from now on, and drink milk." I then say, at the last sentence, the two sibling then look confused.

"Milk?" The two then start to look at each other in confusion.

"Yes, Milk, Milk actually a good source for your calcium and protein, Which it seems that you are lacking. It also help with your bone, to strengthen them. Also, milk can help you from your deformed bone structure and such." I then spout bullshit once more, But it seems the sibling has been accepting my Bullshit as a fact and considering to drink milk everyday.

"Perfect. My job is done here, And I need to go," I then say as I look at the dark skies.

Putting my left arm on my pocket, that is now contain more than enough money, I then search for any building that look like an inn. After awhile, I then failed.

Causing me to ask people where it is, at the end, a little child point to a building that actually in front of me. He then giggle and say something 'stupid' or something on that line.

"Son of a bitch," I then curse. Entering the building, I then ask for 1 room for 1 person, they ask when am I going to stay in there for,

Which I then answer only for tonight, and leave for the morning. They then charged me 500 Ryo, Causing me to pay them, and go to my own good.

The room look classic, but the bed is actually on the floor, and no fluffy bed was seen.

It's just a futon.

"Oh lord," I then say as I then make my own bed.

. . .

The annoying sound of my alarm then woke me up, "What an imaginary dream," I then say, As I stand up, I then notice that something different from my clothing.

Looking at it, it's the clothing I use in my dream, "What in the fuck?" I then whisper, walking toward the mirror, I then see myself.

"Ok, my face is not changed." I then whisper,

Then I remember the money!

Opening up the money, I then suddenly see dollar, instead of Ryos,

And it is lots of them.

"I don't need that shitty job after all," I then say, with smile.

"That dream, I will make money through that, Though, How am I able to speak Japanese or how I am able to understand them confused me." I then shake my head.

But I have a feeling, that my dream may not be a dream after all.

And probably it is somehow connected on how my husband was able to go to this world, and speak English as well.


	3. Vol 1 - Of Siblings and Police

Sitting down on the floor, I then let my wet hair dried after I took a relaxing bath for the morning .

I then remember the money I acquired from my 'Dream'. "Ah! My babies!" I then scream out, then run toward my bedroom.

In there, there was a pouch lying innocently on top of the messy thing that I called bed.

"Ah!" I then let out a squeals,

Opening the pouch, I then see 100's bills, 50's and also 20's bills.

"Oh my babies," I then mumble, as my hand move fast to count the money from the pouch. "One thousand and a hundred," I then mumble with a big grin as my thumbs and my index finger keep moving to counting more money.

"Two thousand and three hundreds!" I then scream out after I finish my counting. "This is more than I make per month!" I then happily said,

Noticing the bundle of dollars on my hand, I then let out a grin.

Then suddenly I remember my sibling,

"Oh, I remember my dear sister complaining about her money problem," I then say, I then pull out my phone and go to the group chat that containing all of my sibling.

Which is three of my little sister, and one of my little brother.

 **Qian_Tian: Guess who got a rich Husband?**

I then send that,

I really didn't get any husband yet. Or real one. But, that is a really good plausible lies from where I get my money from. And with that, I will not received any suspicious eyes toward my way.

Looking at the dead group chat, I then sigh.

Probably my sibling all of them are busy with school.

My second sister, Ironicly named Yuuko, even though we are from a half Chinese family,

Is currently schooling to be a Brain surgeon, as she have a really fascination on human brain. Not in a healthy way. That and human body, But brain is her first options.

Then the third child was name Catalie, As that time my mom was on the mood of any English name, And she is working to be a movie director. Which actually she do a really good skit and editing since we were small.

And then the last girl, or the fourth one is named Alice, Which is the twin of Catalie. She is learning for a Psychology as she found that human emotions and such fascinated.

And she try to be a Lawyer at the same time. Which is dangerous, That a lawyer can just make your mood swing real quick, and know if you are lying or not.

That kind of a lawyer that probably have everyone run away from.

And the last, is the baby brother.

Name William, He is what you can call a 'pro gamer'. Where he do gaming and live streaming it to get any pocket money.

"And there's me.." I then sigh,

Let's just say I was a good student, Learning on how to be an accounting. Getting A's on every classes on my college. But then I meet a guy, and he then ruin my life and my future.

And here I am, Losing my Scholarship, a deadbeat that work at a fast food restaurant without. And an abusive Husband to the boot,

Plus, the so called Husband is currently in god no where.

 **Yuuko-Kiriri: Woah, Look who's alive AliceRue!**

Looking at the reply on the Group Chat, I then let out a smile on my lips.

It has been too long for me to hang out or chat with them, Why? Because of the embarrassment.

And now?

I can finally spoil them like what a good sister should!

 **CatAlley: Ooh! Cece Qian! How are you?**

Noticing that Cat calling me big sister, I then smile at the respond.

 **Qian_Tian: Doing swell, how about you** **guys?**

I then reply with a grin.

 **CatAlley: I just want to finish this already! Kill mee Yuuko-Kiriri**

 **Yuuko-Kiriri: My Pleasure, would you like the hard way? Or the softer way?**

 **CatAlley: Softer way, I can't handle the pain :p**

 **Yuuko-Kiriri: I shall meet you at your room,**

 **CatAlley: Sure!**

 **AliceRue: Woah you guys! I am on class please be quiet!, And woah! From all the things Cece said, Did you guys didn't see that she got a Husband?! WhAt Is ThE MeAnInG Of ThIs?!**

 **CatAlley: AHH! What is that? You are right twin of mine, Cece! What is the meaning of that?! Are you abandoning our Single Squads?!**

Looking at the lively group chat, I then let out a snickers.

"Hehe,"

 **Qian_Tian: Let's ignore that for now, The important thing is that I can some money to spend with you guys!**

 **CatAlley: Ooh! A rich sugar daddy! Bet he have a gray hair! Hehe,**

Looking at Cat reply, I then let out a giggle. "She's not that wrong about that," I then try to picture Hidan's silver hair, Even though it is silver, If it hit a certain light, it can turn into a dull gray.

 **Qian_Tian: Well. You are not really wrong about that, but he look like in his mid 20's, so..**

 **AliceRue: It's called Plastic Surgery! I call a foul! You sugar baby!**

 **CatAlley: *Lift up the pitch fork* Burn the Hoes! Burn the Hoes! Burn the Hoes! Burn 'em! *Lit a fire***

 **Yuuko-Kiriri: I will collect the body. *sips coffee***

 **AliceRue: If there was any to begin with,**

Looking at the group chat. I then sigh. "I only ask if they want money or not, Why sibling always make live more complicated that it used to be?"

. . .

In the end, I give each of my sibling $100, and to both of my parent $200.

They find it innerving at first, but then after a lot and load of amount of bullshit, They then agree and believe my story.

And my dad also ready to gun down my 'Husband' as he leave me to another 'country'. I told my dad, or much more specifically beg him, that he is busy working, but my dad was not taking that as an answer.

And ready to gun down my Husband.

Which is really bad,

So I switch the conversation about my 'wedding' and how it was so secret that it was only The random priest from a random church and Hidan and I.

The story contain some bullshit of running away, giving food, love at the first sight, and a wedding after meeting for 3 day.

Cause my mom to be pissed at me at that, saying I need to know my future man that I want to settle for.

As I will stuck with that man for a while.

But I disagree, saying that when I saw him I just know that it is a fated meeting. Or a bloody fated meeting of our first love story.

After awhile of the lecturing I finally allowed to leave my parent house and drive back to my apartment.

After awhile of driving, I finally arrived to my apartment complex. Then as I want to park my car on my designed spot, I then see someone parking on my spot again.

Causing me to grumble,

"They give you 2 spot each apartment. And a free spot on the side way near the mailbox! Why are they still park on my spot!"

I then scream out in enrage as two of my spot was taken.

I then let my face morph into a scowl, stopping myself to crash the car itself I then park it in front of the car.

"It will be their fault that they park on my spot." I then mumble as I put my car in the perfectly middle of the two car that currently taking my spot.

Pulling out my key after I turn my car off, I then walk to my apartment on the 3rd floor without forgetting to lock my car as well.

As you never know what kind of people have on their mind when they are desperate for money either for drug or just money in general.

"Still don't get the sensation of it though," I then mumble as I walk up the stair.

I was once have this manager on my previous job, I work in a night shift. Which basically start at 4pm and finished at 3am or even 2am in the morning.

And after they close down the restaurant, her manager usually drive her back to her house. Oh, and before that, her manager also buy her weed and such.

Getting high with her manager and her friends.

To be truthful on herself, she never feel the hype or anything from it.

. . .

As I try to close my eyes for my next adventure, or 'work', After awhile I then woken up by a pounding sound from my door.

Then I open my eyes, then rub them in annoyance, and grab my phone.

"It's fucking 2 am in the morning,"

I then proceed to ignore the pounding door, and try to sleep once again.

"Wait a minute! I slept and I didn't transport to the other world!" Worriedly I then try to think of any possible cause of that.

"Maybe I was disturbed? Or the time? Or maybe once a week? Or specific things that triggered it? Or maybe I need to cut myself again to let myself healed?

"This is frustrating, I wasted half of the money already to my family! If I know I can only do it in a timely matter I should've wait until I am sure I don't need the money," I then grumbled.

Then a sudden thought hit me, ignoring the more harsher pounding of the door and string of curses come with it,

"What if I couldn't go back?!"

. . .


	4. Vol 1 - Of Senbon and Flesh

I then continued to ignore the pounding of the door, instead, I go to the kitchen and get the knife.

Going to the bathroom, I then lock the door.

Just in case someone decided their patient run short and call the police, then the police barged in.

So then she starts to slice her wrist slowly, as she watches the wound created and the blood gushing out like a fountain.

"Hmm, Weird," I then mumble as I did feel the sting,

Yet it was not that bad as yesterday.

Then I watch as I was fascinated that my skin was regenerated by itself, Leaving just the blood as the proof of her hand was cut.

"Fascinating, I bet Yuuko would love me as her test subject,"

And that is the fact.

Maybe I should consult my sister and get them to work with me,

Find out how my 'superpower' worked and then Baam!

I can also share the money that was created from the other world with my sisters and my brother.

Or maybe become a Hero?

Haha.

Funny,

"Nah, a villain would be better," I then said as I smile at the mirror.

In the mirror, I can see a really creepy Asian lady with baggy eyes and a pale face.

Mix with a really disturbing smile,

"Oh. When did I turn to be so twisted?"

I then ask myself as I touch the reflections on the mirror.

"Where did the cheerful girls gone?"

Then I punch the mirror.

Feeling the shard of the mirror getting into my skin, I then let out a pained grin.

Then the wound closed again,

Leaving a broken bloodied mirror on the bathroom.

"Wait, did the shard still inside of me?" I then ask myself as I didn't see any shard that was in my hand out of it.

My arm just healed without even spitting out the objects.

"I can be a good drug smuggler," I then whisper in fascination.

Then I nod to myself,

"Yes. That's sound like what I can work to be, But what if someone or police decided to cut my shit open and it healed in front of them?"

Then I shake my head.

"No can do, I must keep this power in secret."

Then I nod to my self in resolution,

Then I notice that the pounding of the door was stopped for a while.

"Good," I then mumble.

As it is such a bother to go and talk to them, then explain on why I do that and how they shouldn't fucking park on her spot as they can just park on the side of the road and such.

And probably they wouldn't listen to her and just start cursing her on how her action is frowned upon and such.

"Human," I then say it with disgust on my voice,

I then turn on the faucet and watch how the blood on the sink mixed with the water and slide down and vanished.

Then I start using the sponge to clean up all of the blood and the shard of the Mirror,

Throwing all the broken mirror to the trashcan, I then start cleaning my Bathroom once again.

After making sure everything is clean and no blood was seen, I then take the trash bag that contained the mirror and bring it to the kitchen,

Where I put most of the trash bags were.

Then I look at the time, it was 3:40 AM.

Looking around, I then start cleaning up my apartment.

Then I go to my room, and then I take the clothes that were lying on the floor, which were a lot, and put it on my Laundry basket.

Then I walk toward the bathroom once again and do my Laundry.

Then I decided to sit in front of the Laundry machine itself and watch the clothes moved.

"It's hypnotizing really," I then mumble to myself.

Then slowly, I can feel my eyes were shut.

And all was dark.

. . .

 _*Knock*_

 _*Knock*_

I then woke up from a knocking.

As I open my eyes, I then let out a grin.

"Wonderful,"

I am in the other world. The Naruto world once more,

Then I remember the knocking. "Yes?"

I then said as I getting out of the futon.

"Ah, we were just wondering if you would like to get your lunch right now ma'am," The lady was saying,

I then want to say yes, Then I remember that my pouch for my money was at my bed.

"Shit," I then curse.

"No, it's ok," I then scream out as I get ready to leave the room.

She was surprised they let her stay this long to be completely honest.

As she only pays for the Night and Morning.

If she was not wrong, she paid 500.

And if she was not wrong, that is 50 bucks or something like that.

"Now, I just need to get someone that is wounded and want me to heal them. And obviously, pay me as well,"

When I was standing up, I notice that my clothes were bloodied.

"Huh?" I then inspect on every inch of my body, Then I found the culprits.

Weapon,

More precisely is a hidden weapon.

When I was sleeping, I didn't take it off.

"Well, not my fault, I didn't even know it existed," I then shrug.

Then I look at the bump on my skin,

"Argh," I then know that one of the giant needle, or senbon, was stuck in there as my body healing in this world.

Gripping on the kunai that actually was piercing her thigh the whole night,

I then decided to clean up my whole body that has senbon stuck in there.

Sometimes I feel that this healing power can be a blessing and a curse.

"Random thought,"

I then mumble as I pull out the senbon from my flesh.

What I found it how fascinating is that when the flesh that was sticking on the senbon itself, my regeneration covered it up. Like it generates a new flesh.

"I can sell my kidney!" I then say it happily, as I can generate it once again anyway.

"And maybe used to be a donor to other people, But how?" I don't know how to make it not be suspicious.

Like, If there is various donation from one person only, I would be suspicious!

Like who got 25 kidneys in their body?

Probably they would not thank me however call the police instead.

"Yea, shit." I then curse at the thought.

After that, I clean up the blood as best as I can, Then decided to leave the Hotel.

"Oh well. It's not like blood stuff is rare after all, This is Ninja world. I bet it's pretty common," I then mumble, trying to not feel guilty to the cleaning lady,

Walking around, I then remember something.

If this body is the Suna Nin, what is she doing in here?

What is her mission anyway? Shit!

I really need my sibling brain for this.

Then as I keep patting my body, I notice a bump on my body.

"Argh, hope its not a big ass weapon," I then mutter,

Then as I investigate, I found that it's a scroll.

"Oh."

Unroll the scroll, I then look at it in a deadpan.

"Ok, so I am a Chunnin, name Lima no Sabaku. No last name, and apparently age 19. That's pathetic, and my mission supposed to kill the carpenter, then frame the wife? SO the mistress can inherit the business?"

Reread the mission, I then notice something.

"Oh shit! the due date is tomorrow!"

I then start to wreck my brain on how to blame the wife. Then I notice that I can just Genjutsu the wife.

"But how's my Genjutsu skill? And what's the hand sign anyway?" I then scratch my head in frustration.

Then I notice something as well.

"Oh damn, did I even do a hand sign when I heal the sibling?"

I then try to remember the process.

"Oh."

Then I notice I didn't do anything except just put my hand there,

"So broken,"

. . .


	5. Vol 1 - Of Head and Ami

"Ah, I'm so sorry," I then said as I try to help my target picking up her groceries.

My target then just smile at me, "No no, It's my bad..",

As she grabs her groceries, I notice a bump on her. "Oh," I never feel so guilty in my life before.

"How many month?" I ask, trying to be casual and not being a guilty rat I am. Then my target smile at me kindly, and my heart starts to squished.

Her smile reminded me of my mother,

"If you don't mind me to ask, How many children do you have?"

"Only one," She then touches her bulged tummy with love, "This little one will be my first one,"

"Oh, Congratulation,"

I then manage to let myself give her a smile. Not a genuine one, but close enough to be one.

"I'm really sorry," I then said as I stare at her eyes and try to 'genjutsu her'.

'I'm really bad at this,' I then say to myself in my head. Then I try to keep trying to make a scene that she grabs a knife and kill the husband by stabbing it repeatedly.

'I'm really sorry,'.

Then my target eyes flashing into a red and then return to her regular eye color.

Her face then went stoic and lifeless,

As if she-

"She died,".

I then accidentally let my mouth loose, I then watch with fascination how my target walks toward which I'm guessing to her home.

Sitting on the branch near my target house, I then wait for a scream. Or anything.

Then it happened.

The husband currently running outside calling for help with his wife holding a knife screaming at him about something.

Then the husband died.

After that, my target suddenly looking at my way,

"As if she's waiting for the next instruction?"

I then watch her in fascination.

The feeling of guilt was gone in an instant.

"Run and hide, make sure no one knows you are alive," I then whisper to the wind. My target, who now is my puppet, nod and run.

Then I watch on how people who were the bystander screaming for help and try to catch the wife.

Yet, somehow she was agile and faster than any of the adult man in the village.

"This is interesting,"

I then touch my chin, "I need to experiment on this, And is it permanent or just temporary? Or will they remember what happened, or will they forget?"

I then shrug my shoulder, "Oh well. Now, I probably need to go back to Suna to proof that my mission is good?"

Then I remember something,

"Do I need the head for the proof?"

I then look at the husband dead body whose face shown disbelieved, scared and more importantly betrayed with his body shown multiple stabs wound.

. . .

I didn't really have time to experiment on my Target who's currently is branded as a killer that on a loose.

But, I manage to steal some money from their house.

I'm not sure if Bank exists in this world, but I am just glad that they got money saved up under the bed and some broken crack under the floor.

It was a giant roll as well too,

And do I feel guilty to rob them? No,

The money will go to the mistress who orders me to kill them anyway. So let's just say this is her Karma.

Putting the money on my pocket, I then go to the woods to clean up any blood on me.

Looking at the bloodied bag that I have, Which have the husband head, I then let out a string of curses. Why? Because I don't have any black cloth on me to hide the head for the proof that I did my mission,

So I get the darkest Kimono that was on the target house. And just use it as a bag or carrier.

"Should've known that I need around 4 or 5 layers!" Looking at the blood dripping, I then grumbled.

I actually have no clue how those serial killers from movies actually manage to get the head without blood dripping everywhere.

"Because this shit keep bleeding!" I then scream out in frustration.

I then look at the bundle of blood I have and scowl.

"Fucking shit,"

I then kick the bundled that contained the head. then I notice I need that for my proof, "Oh shit! I need that!" I then scream out, Running to the rolling bundled.

Then suddenly I see a stranger, whos currently laughing, stopping the bundle of head and grin at me.

"Uh, Hello. Can I have that back please?" I then ask,

Then I notice that his headband is actually slashed.

With my Naruto experience, slashed headband means an enemy to the unslashed headband. And I have an unslashed headband.

Then the man just laughed.

"Uh, do you want to fight?" I then ask hesitantly.

Why? Because first, I don't know what's his level at. And second, I don't know how to fight,

The man then raises his nonexistent eyebrow.

Then I notice that beside him is a female, or male, who currently watching at their way in concern.

"Hey, I see what you did to that lady who murders her own husband, Is that a Bloodline?" He then grins as he grabs the head.

Which I then raise my eyebrow at him, "Yea? And?"

"No, just wondering if you can help me with something,"

With that, I raise my own existing eyebrow.

"Why would I?" I then said, trying to use the logic of the world for once,

Then the man laughs, "Let's just say, We got a mission and have a little bump on it,".

"And?"

I then ask, as I don't think it is right for a normal ninja trying to help a missing-nin, Whether they become a missing-nin because of a reason or not.

"Well, we can see the compassion you have for the lady," He then replied with a grin. Then suddenly his women were gone and back with my pregnant target who I tell to run and hide.

Then I let out a groan, "You got to be fucking kidding me!"

I then grumble as I watch the pregnant lady face,

"Really? You really get caught?" I then grumble toward her way, Which causes her lifeless face to tilt in confusion.

"You got one job, Ami! one job!" I really didn't know her name, but I will call her Ami,

"Sorry," Ami then sais with her dead voice. I then can feel the back of my neck hair to go up. It's really creeping me out.

"Yeah, yeah. Just- Argh!"

I then just grumbled in the end and look at the man who's currently looking smug.

"I think you want to fight,"

Then the man just smiles at me and have his kunai on Ami's neck.

"yea, you really want to fight." Then I focus on the women beside him and look at in her eyes.

Then the woman drops as if he was lifeless.

"HAKU!"

The captor of Ami then screams out. Then I realized something.

"Oh hell,"


	6. Vol 1 - Of Mata and Money

That man is Zabuza, the 'woman' than I put into sleep is Haku.

"Oh Crud, Don't worry about it. He's just asleep," Until I wake him up was left unsaid.

Zabuza then look at me with anger on his eyes, And really want to kill Ami. "He's really asleep," I then assure him.

"You better be not lying,"

I then look at him ridiculously,

Well, Now I can see the fan theory that Zabuza look at Haku as his son was right. I can see the compassion he got for Haku, well then.

"Yea, he will be awaken if you give Ami back to her owner," I then said, acting as a child who want her candy back from the meanie old man who take it.

"No, You wake him up first then I will give her," he then grunt.

I then raise my eyebrow at him,

"Ok, Fine. Your toy and this bundled of blood," With that, I then nod in happiness.

Then I notice something.

'How do I wake Haku up?'

I then walk to Haku, whos currently in a deep sleep, and randomly tap his forehead.

Then Haku eyes went open. And look at us confusedly.

Similar as a victim who just got hypnotist. He then look around as if he was lost.

Zabuza then drop Ami, who was discarded like a dirty rug and go to Haku. "Are you ok?"

Haku then look at Zabuza with a confused face. "What happened? The last thing I remember that the lady was looking at me, And then I- I woke up?"

I then just let out a strain smile.

Then grab the bundled head and Ami, "Well, uh- I guess this is good bye?" I then prepare to run, But then I hear an emotionless yelp.

"Really Ami?!"

I then look on my back where Ami currently become the hostage of Zabuza once again.

"You have one job Ami! Even your dead husband," swaying the bundled head around, "Is better than you," I then grumbled. Ignoring a raising eyebrow from Zabuza and Haku.

"Sorry."

I then just shake my head, If her smile wouldn't remind me of my mother and her pregnant, I would let her die in the hand of Zabuza.

"Ok, What do you want now?" I then said. And notice how Zabuza look at the top of my head and Haku keep looking down on the ground.

It seems that they learn that I need an eye contact for my 'Hypnotist' to work.

"We got a job with this man name Gato," Oh hell no. "And I just got this feeling this man will be back stabbing us very soon.". He then said,

"Ok, and how is that related on how I handle Ami and her husband with this 'Gato'" I then have my hand to use as a quotation for Gato name,

Zabuza then shrug.

"I just need a reason,"

Causing me to look at him with a 'Are you serious' face.

"You're kidding right?" I then try to make sure on something in here. As I remember that on the Bio for the Narutowiki, that the Zabuza on the info was not this- This weird.

Zabuza then look at her as if she was stupid.

"Oh fuck, tell me you are kidding. You choose a random ass ninja, who currently have a country to serve, to help a missing Nin, Oh, and it look like you are not just a C-rank or B-rank lowly missing Nin as well, but higher than that, To help you to. What was it agaian? Helping to see if Gato didn't back stabbing you?" I then loo at him trying to see if he was joking. or laughing at least,

Then Haku speak up, without having his head moving and keep looking at the Ground, "Zabuza-sama and I were desperate. And we choose you because we can see that you have a heart that most of the Ninja don't have. The proof is that you actually listen to Zabuza-sama without actually trying to kill him."

I then was left speechless.

"Ok, First, I didn't attack because I know I probably losing," Ignoring Zabuza cough that sounded like 'Bullshit', I then continued. "And second, I did attack your, uh. Child?" Then Zabuza growl at me with that,

"What? He totally look like your child. He got the same hair color and all." I then start my bullshit skill.

Then Zabuza grumble something that I couldn't hear. But from Ami hostile face, it's look like it's a bad one.

And that's new. I never knew Ami emotionless face can changed.

"Well?" Zabuza then said, ignoring the glare that Ami given.

"Well what? I don't even know what to do or what I get from helping you both,"

Zabuza then grumble once more.

"A favor from us. that's what you get, And some money from Gato vault." Zabuza then said, causing my face to lit up.

More money!

Today has been fruitfull!

"Oh, and try to do your Bloodline stuff to make Gato sign the sheets saying that he's agree to give everything to us," Zabuza then said.

I then look at him,

"I want 50% of it."

"10%"

"45%"

"10%"

"70%"

"What- Are you-"

"You got a problem? I just want the liquid money, not the building he own or something,"

"40%"

"Deal," I then said smiling. "Now, give me back my toy, She's pregnant, you better be careful," I then said.

Causing Zabuza to look at Ami curiously, "Oh hell, I thought you just fat."

Ami then glared at him and I just choked on air.

And Haku? He just giggled.

. . .

"So, Are you a female or a male?" I then ask,

Curiously looking at Haku,

Haku then replied with a smile.

I then just nod,

"Alright, he or she is genderless then," I then mumble to Ami, causing Ami to look at Haku and hold her belly.

"Do you want me to check the gender Ami?" I then ask her, Ami then nod at me.

I then look at Zabuza, "Hey, could we have a break from walking for a sec, I wanna check something."

Zabuza then look at me, not meeting my eyes though, and nod.

"Cool thanks,"

I then walk toward the tree to get to the shade, and pat the grass beside me for Ami.

Ami then sit on the shade from the tree beside me,

Putting my hand on Ami bulging tummy, I then close my eyes trying to see something. Once again, I don't know what to do, but I wing it anyway.

Then I can see 4 blob.

"Oh shit-" I then accidentally say.

the three blob is not even formed yet. So I couldn't tell the gender. But I know for sure that Ami got a quadruplet.

"What's wrong?" Zabuza then ask curiously as he watch us performed.

And I can feel Haku walking toward us closer.

As if he was fascinated.

Opening my eyes, I then look at Ami face with a smile. "Well, it seems that I couldn't see the gender yet-" Then Ami face drop a little, "But! You have Quadraplet! Yay!" I then 'happily' cheer.

Zabuza then splutter and Haku eyes went bigger.

But Ami just smile.

"I always want a big family," She then said as she hold her tummy lovingly and lovingly stare at the bundle of head I got.

I then cough as I feel uncomfortable.

"It's ok, I didn't blame you," Ami Then smile at me. Causing me to let out another cough, or choke, from the guilt.

"Uh-"

Zabuza then feel uncomfortable as well, watching Ami and I interact.

"Ah! I forgot to ask your name, And I believe you know what's our name correct?" Zabuza then said, probably trying to change the conversation.

I nod at him,

"You are Zabuza and that kid is Haku," Zabuza then nod, "Well, nice to meet you guys. My name is Lima no Sabaku, and this is Ami," I then said.

Zabuza then raise his eyebrow,

"What's your clan name?"

"Well, I was an orphan," I then bullshit.

Which causing Zabuza to nod. it seems that he buy my bullshit. "Not surprised there. Suna is known to buy children whether they are civilian or clan member,"

I didn't know that. They forgot to put that on Naruto Wiki!

"It's started when the Jinchuriki went mad," I then bullshit,

"You tell me," Zabuza then mumbled. Probably remembering his Kage who went mad and start killing everyone.

He then remember something and look at me.

"Hey, I think I might know what's your clan were," That actually cause me to look back at him twice.

I am just a parasite in this body! I don't need to know who's this bloody body clan.

"Yea, You are probably from the Mata clan. They're known to their Genjutsu skill, but their bloodline only awaken by doing something. And I heard that it can be awaken if you are nearly died as well. Same as Uchiha,"

That actually got my attention to perk up.

'Mata'.

That's Indonesian name. And 'Lima' as well.

Mata means eyes.

And Lima means five.

Were she the only one who transmigrate or was there more people? And more importantly who is the creator of Mata clan?

"Who is the creator of the Mata clan?" I then ask,

Zabuza then shrug.

"But I know who's the clan leader back then, If he's still alive though Mist is really unstable right now, But His name is Satu Mata," With that, my theory was close to the correct one.

Someone inside of the clan actually either know Indonesian, or just from my world!

"Oh, did they have name like Dua, Tiga, Empat and such?" I then ask Zabuza with an amused face.

Zabuza then look at me dead in the face.

"How do you know?"

I then answer with a laugh,

"Wait, are you like Yamanaka too?" Zabuza then ask with his eyebrow raised.

I then shake his head, "No, I can't go to your head and see your memories. It just- Hm, Funny I guess. The names," I then laugh.

Haku and Ami just tilt their head in confusion.

"Hey, the naming is from their Shaman. You better be not making fun your name lady," Zabuza then said,

Probably just joking.

But Shaman?

"Shaman?"

I then ask questionally,

"Yeah, The Mata clan is weird. It's because of the 'Ritual'" Zabuza then said.

"Wait, wait. How do you know so much about the Mata clan?"

I then ask something obvious.

"Well, they're well known in Mizu,"

"Terrifyingly well known," Haku then chip in,

I then raise my eyebrow at that.

"Alright, If they are well known. How the actual fuck did Suna manage to 'buy' me?"

Zabuza answer with a shrug.

"Don't ask me, the Mata known to have a Split Personality. That or just crazy," he then shudder.

With that answer.

It seems that I am not the only one that currently at this world.


	7. Vol 1 - Of Cannibalism and Idiots

"Cool, so the naming. Tell me everything," I then ask Zabuza,

As I try to make a connection from the name.

As Satu is meant one.

And the clan leader is named Satu.

"Well, I know that once you become the clan Leader, your name will changed into Satu. That's the ritual. But what's fucked up is that, they eat the previous clan leader body. The whole clan of em, as if the body is a cow or something."

That actually scared me.

"So they are cannibal?" I then ask,

I then feel offended when I notice that Ami actually inching further away from me.

Wow Ami, I can see your loyalty is wavering.

Maybe I need to renew it or something.

Then Ami eyes glowed red and her face went lifeless once again.

Causing me to groan, "Shit,"

"What the hell did you do to her?" He then ask, as he look guarded against me.

"Well, I will tell you if I know alright? I don't' even know what I just did!" I then grumbled. Not that I will tell him anyway. But this is new. So I can 'renew' her loyalty by thinking about it huh?

And apparently they can expired as well.

That's dangerous.

What if I were back to the other world, and she's awake or the spell I create for her is gone and she will try to kill me as I did make her to kill her husband.

If she remember,

But the head of her husband is on me, so-

"Yea, Oh well." I then mumble,

Zabuza then look at me curiously.

"Did you really just awaken your Bloodline?" Zabuza then ask,

I shrug.

"Well, you can say it is.." I then mumble to myself. Trying to wreck Lima brain to see if she has been using her bloodline or not.

It seems that Lima was not,

She didn't even know what's her name stand for.

A number,

Oh. And her life is so pathetic. Remind me of myself to be honest,

And it seems that Lima have a boyfriend, who's clearly cheat on her. Yet she don't want to believe it and just keep drinking until she forget about it. Then keep meeting her boyfriend as if nothing was happening.

I swear, I will kick that boy in his shin.

"Wait, So how's Mata clan now? If they are station in Kiri-"

I then ask as I remember that Kiri is killing the bloodline user!

"Well, either they are dead, or survived. Not sure," Zabuza then shrug.

"Oh, ok. Thanks,"

"No problem,"

Then we all have a quiet time as we enjoy the breeze of the wind.

"Ano, is Ami-san ok?" Haku then ask.

Zabuza and I then look at the emotionless Ami.

"Yeah,"

"Yeah, she look normal,"

"Totally. She's less annoying anyway."

"Hm, I don't know how to feel about that."

"It's a praise,"

"Oh ok. Thank you,"

. . .

I then look at the midget.

The Anime portrayed this world is really different. Like Gato face.

The anime shown that he is a midget, and weirdly handsome with his weird mustache.

And this one, is not even close.

He just look hideous.

Well, he is 'short' persay. Maybe because everyone in here is just goddamn tall.

"Do your eyes thing," Zabuza then whisper to me.

As Gato and I have a weird eyes contact.

Then I seriously look at Gato eyes and command him on what to do.

Gato eyes then glowed red and then turned back to a normal eyes color. He then pull up paper from his desk and start signing things. Ignoring the present of us.

"Well, I think it's working?" I then ask.

And I forgot a really important things.

Zabuza and Haku death are critical for Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke growth.

Sasuke gain his Sharingan, Sakura will learn how to be serious to her job as a Shinobi (?), And Naruto will be known as the Hero like what he always want to be!

Shit.

What to do here,

I really want to make Zabuza and Haku forget about Ami and I existent. And just let them die for the canon to be happening.

"Oh hell, why the hell not," I then grumbled.

I decided to fuck the Canon, and just let the butterfly affect fuck all of us.

It's not even my world to begin with anyway.

Zabuza then look at my way,

"You ok? Do you need blood of the innocent?" He then joke, causing me to look at him as if he was dumb.

"Sorry, back when I was at Kiri, That was a joke for the Mata clan. They're not only known to be cannibalistic, but act as if they're a vampire, Drinking blood or using blood as the price for some of the mission."

I then look at Zabuza weirdly.

I thought-

Well, Indonesian is a really have different culture in each region. So I will not judge.

"Well, I eat dogs, so. Get your Mata clan fact right," I then joke.

Causing Zabuza to choke and Haku look at me scandalous.

Then he look at me dead in my eyes, Huh he seems to warming up to me?, and say the word seriously.

"Are you for real?"

Zabuza then ask.

"Well, I mean." It was an accident. It was a clan gathering for my father clan, I didn't know what I was eating but it was delicious. Then years later I found out that it was actually a dog with his blood, black dog to be precise, causing me to feel betrayed for the first time on my life to my mother.

"Kinda?" I then answer.

Zabuza then look at me with a disappointing eyes.

"Hey! you kill people for a living! You can't judge me," I then say, as I am offended.

Zabuza then look at me and sneer.

"I did, and so do you. But I didn't go kill an innocent cute dog and eat it." His voice actually cold.

I didn't know Zabuza have a soft spot for dogs or animal.

Then Haku beside him nod his head,

And I can see Haku eyes actually looking like he's ready to cry.

"Oh hell, I was joking alright," Not. "Don't you go cry on me," I grumble at Haku. Somehow I feel guilty when he look at me with that teary eyes.

"Ha! He got you too!" Zabuza then said happily.

Then I look at Zabuza in his eyes. "Are you-" Then I took a deep breath and just smile at Zabuza. Then I bring my hand up on his way, and form it into the middle finger.

Zabuza answer was a shrug.

Then we have a quiet moment, and all we can hear is that Gato writing on his paper with an emotionless face.

. . .

In the end, Zabuza give me the money, Which he seal it with my money that I get from Ami husband, and give me the scroll. Then he also tell me on how to use the seal as well., And all I need is just a swipe of a blood and my chakra.

"Alright, It was nice to hang with you," I then said. Which Zabuza then nod and give me a pat. And Haku just nod at me and smile.

And for the first time he actually look to my eyes right.

"Well, goodbye I guess." I then said, as Ami and I walk toward the west.

Or what ever this direction is.

Then I notice something.

"Wait, which direction is Suna?" I then ask.

Zabuza then look at me as if I am an idiot.

"You are an idiot,"

Called it.

"So which one is it? 'You are an idiot' is not exactly an answer to my question, Which is just asking for a fucking direction!"

Zabuza then shake his head.

"Just go to Konoha, that's the closest. And in there you can see your teammate or something. They have the Chunnin Exam held at Konoha." I then nod at him,

"I got an item for my mission though!"

And Zabuza look at me as if I'm an idiot once more time.

"You are an-"

"Idiot, I know!"

"Well, good that you know. But the Kazekage will be there. So," He then explain,

I then let out an 'Oooo'.

In the end, Zabuza ending up make a clone for me to led me to Konoha.

I then hit my arm one more times,

"Fucking mosquito." I then grumbled, then I step on the bug that was crawling near Ami. "Fucking bugs."

Then Clone-Zabuza laugh at me.

"Enjoying Konoha are we?"

Which I answer with a deadpan.

"Which part of me looking like I am enjoying it?" I then ask.

"And why are we walking and not running?"

Zabuza then look at me as if I am idiot once more.

"Ami, she's pregnant. And a civilian. If you use your brain, you will know why."

Which I let out an 'Oooh' sound.

"Unless you want to carry her," Zabuza then said.

"Why don't you said so earlier?" I then scream out.

"Hold this," I then said to Ami to hold her husband head, Which she smile lovingly to the head and nod at me.

Then I grab her and decided to do the bride carry because she is pregnant. Don't want to kill the baby with the speed if it's a piggy back.

"Alright, Let's go!" I then scream to clone Zabuza as I position Ami on my hand to move comfortable way then jump to the nearest branch.

It's feels kind of weird, and heavy, but I actually manage to run through the branch right!

With Clone-Zabuza in front of me, I then follow him with his pace. Which is fucking fast, But I manage to follow with Ami on my hand.

Just hope Ami is not puking on me though,

But from the look of it, it seems that Ami will.

"Wait, Hold on! Ami gonna puke!" I then scream out,

Clone-Zabuza then slow down and then stop completely. "Hurry," He then said.

I nod, Jumping down to the ground, I then put Ami down.

Ami then wobbled and fell. But I caught her fast enough before she fall down.

"Careful there," I then said.

Ami then nod,

Surprisingly, I don't want to hypnotist her no more to be loyal to me. As I will give her money to live somewhere peacefully. With me probably sending money for her future 4 kids. As it is my fault for killing the real dad.

So I got to act as if I am the dad? I guess.

That's a logical reason.

Or at least the child support payment. As Ami is a single mother that will have 4 kids at once.

At least until she find a man that can pay for her, then I will stop paying.

Looking at Ami puking figure, I then sigh.

This will be a long ride for sure.

. . .

We arrived at Konoha after 3 and half hours of running though the branches and pukes.

Then Clone-Zabuza give me something, a paper.

Looking at it, It seems that it is indeed a paperwork.

"So, This is a paperwork for Ami?" I then look at the forged paperwork.

Clone-Zabuza then nod.

"All they need is just either your scroll of prove, or your Identification." Which causing me to deadpan.

Then Clone-Zabuza look at me, and groan.

"You are an Idiot." He then said, and poof as he figured it out that I forgot where was my identification at.

"Well gee, thanks." I mumble as I search though my pocket for my identification.

I don't remember the identification on the pouch of money.

As I search every inch of my body, I ignore any Shinobi that was running on the branch and look at me weirdly.

Ami just sit down on the shade of the tree and keep hugging her husband head.

Then I found it.

"Finally"

I then said as I look at the young version Lima on the picture.

"Uh, Alright then. Let's go Ami," I then said, Ami then nod.

Dusting her kimono, she then follow me toward the gate keeper.

"Suna?" The guy then ask.

I nod,

"Alright, and she is?"

"She's a civilian that I accidentally kill her husband for the mission." I then explain, They're ninja. So this must be normal right?

The two gatekeeper look at me dead in the eyes.

"Must be Suna things,"

"Fucking sand walker."

I then raise my eyebrow at that. "Fucking wood fucker," I then replied with a smile.

The two gate keeper, and the Ninja that behind us look at me like I am an idiot.

"So?" I then said,

The gate keeper then look at each other and shrug.

Giving the paper back they then nod at me.

"Welcome to Konoha, Same rule. No killing or maiming." One of the Gatekeeper then said, while the other one screaming "Next!".

. . .


	8. Vol 1 - Of Shoppings and Guardian Angel

Ami face then morph into an awe.

She really act like a villager that just step into the Capital or the Big city or something.

Wait, she is a villager from a small village.

Darn, I just notice that.

Like Zabuza said, Stupid me. (He actually call me Idiot, but I preferred Stupid as a word.)

As Ami and I walk, I notice how the civilian act toward me once they see my head band.

The treatment that I received is really different to what they giving to Ami.

They treat Ami as if they knew her for their whole life or something. But me? They treat me as if I am a dangerous stray dog or something. "Hey Ami, You want that too?" I ask as I point on the baby clothes.

Ami then nod in happiness.

"We don't know what's their gender though,"

Yet Ami still smile at me.

"I can feel it! Mother instinct you can say,"

Which I then just nod and believe her, And get tons of boy clothes.

"So your 'Mother Instinct' say that all four of them will be boys?" I then ask, as I hold the clothes that Ami choose.

Ami then nod and smile.

"Yes! isn't it wonderful?"

"Sure.. It is,"

I then said.

Then I look at the clothes pile that are forming.

"I think this is enough Ami, The baby will be born in many months anyway," I then said.

Ami then look at the pile in wonder.

"Hm, Are you sure it's enough?" Ami then ask as she tilt her head.

I then nod.

"Yes-"

"No! It is not! Shopping for baby is never enough!" The shop owner, which is an old lady, then chip in.

Causing an irk forming into my forehead.

"Ah! You are right!"

Ami then clap her hand and go to another isle.

"Wait Ami! You need to watch what you buy! We don't have a luxury to spend this much money!" I then scream out.

Not really, we do. Tons of them, from the Gato especially. But oh well.

Ami ignore me and throw more things that are related for a baby.

"Shit. Ami, calm down. We can buy it later ok?" I then say, Ami then stop and look at me.

"Promise?"

Damn.

"Yes. I promise. Now, Let's go and buy this and put it into sealing so it will not be heavy." For me was left unsaid, but it seems that Ami can understand it.

"Thank you," I then said,

Ami just replied with a smile,

Bringing the clothes to the owner, her eyes then lit up.

"Hm, for all of this, I can say it's 30,000 Ryo," Then I choked.

3 Grand?

"Wait. I take 15,000 Ryo and nothing else!" I then bargain.

"Deal!"

That was fast. should've said 5,000 Ryo or something.

I then pull the roll of money from the seal that I force Zabuza to make it for me on my hand, and count.

As I count, I can see the owner eyes actually glinting bigger and bigger with greed.

"Here,"

I then said as staring at her eyes.

And smile.

The grandma eyes then flashing red and then went back into her natural color.

I give her 1,000 Ryo and put all the money back to the seal.

"Thank you, and please come again!" She then said as if I give her 15,000 Ryo.

I then reply with a winning smirk.

"Oh, I will."

Just hope no Ninja was looking at that. I know that they once got a Uchiha police force, But knowing the plot. It probably died out or something. Heh, Literally.

I then bring the shopping bag, that actually as heavy as a real human being, and walk toward the nearest sealing store to store this bag.

The owner of the clothing store is a civilian, so she can't seal it.

Sadly,

Ami then look at me curiously, "What did you do to the Obaa-san?" She then ask,

I then tilt my head.

"Put her into a heavenly state," I then answer.

Ami then nod.

"I believe you," She then give me the purest fucking smile.

And my guilt grow from a pebble size into the size of a mountain.

Fuck. She remind me of my innocent mother.

Fuck.

I am so sorry mom, I have sinned.

"Why?" I then ask.

As she is currently hold the husband head.

"Before you come and rescue me, I was actually feel like a bird in a cage. I never manage to have my own choice, I never have an ability to shopping like this, or I never have an ability to even speak up. But then you come in. I don't remember what happened exactly," She then look at her husband head bundled,

"But this is the best thing that I have ever experienced. From journeying outside of my home country, to going to the Famous Konoha!" Ami then said with a smile.

I just let out a strain smile.

"I feel like, you are my guardian angel. Mata clan or not," Ami then said. but she whisper the 'Mata clan' part to me as if that's a secret.

"Well, Maybe I am from up there." I then said as I point up to the sky.

"Really! you are from heaven? Can I see your wings Tenshi-Sama!" Ami then scream out excitedly.

"Sure, but not here," I then continued my Bullshit.

"My mission is for peace in this world," Another Bullshit. "So you need to keep it a secret ok?"

Ami then nod excitedly.

As Ami walk in front of me with a smile.

I just feel that today has been a mind fuck day.

I mind fuck her, to kill her own husband. Yet here she is, thinking I am an Angel. Still holding her husband head, like it was just another baggage.

I don't know either my Genjutsu fuck with her head or something, but if it were me, I would not even believe the lies.

Even if it was my own self that say it.

"Oh, There's the store," Ami then scream out as she look at me.

I then nod at her, and wipe my sweats.

"This is a workout."

I then grumble as I walk toward the store with Ami chirping her memories of her beloved husband or something.

I thought her husband was a control freak, so why is she now telling the other things?

Weird pregnant woman.

"Let's go!" Ami then said as she grab my hand and pull me to the store.

"Calm down Ami, I got like a human weight of a clothes on me right now."

"And?"

"And it's heavy-"

"You're a Ninja, act like it Lima!"

"Yeah, yeah." I then groan and walk into the store.

I actually sees around 10 of Konoha Nin just hanging around. 'This is a fucking sealing scroll store, why would you hang out in here?' Screaming inside of my head, I then ignore the stare I got from the Konoha Nin.

"Lima! Lima! Hurry!" Ami then excitedly scream,

I then groan. "Yes, I'm coming."

Walking toward the counter, The guy then raise his eyebrow at me.

"How much for this"

He then look at my baggage.

"5,000 give or take."

I then look at him dead in his eyes. "Are you serious? Should have learn the sealing from Zabu-Zabu." I then mumbled, and call Zabuza with the nickname. Just incase.

The owner then laugh,

"So do you want it sealed or what? It look like it's heavy on you."

I then give him a deadpan face.

"No shit, Yea, Here is the money," I then unsealed my scroll money and give him exact 5,000 no less no more.

The man then nod,

"I'm guessing you want it sealed in your hand as well?"

I then nod at that,

He then began sealing the bags of clothes into my hand. "Thanks," I then said gratefully. Now I got no baggage to worry,

"No prob kiddo,"

Ignoring his 'kiddo' remark I then look back and Ami was not seen.

"Well, fuck. Where is she?"

I then groan.

Then I heard a happy squeal from the store in front of us. I then start cursing.

Why do I even get her again?

"Ami! Stop spending the money" I then run out of the store with laughing from the Konoha Nins on the back of me.

Which I ignore.

. . .


	9. Vol 1 - Of More Shopping and Genins

I run to the clothing store in front of the sealing store.

Convenient.

Maybe the man was hanging out here because their wife or girlfriend is shopping? I don't know.

"Oy, Let your friend go shopping."

One of the Konoha Nin then said,

"Well, If she use her own money! I will!" I then said with an annoyed face, The man and his friend then laugh.

"It's alright, You're a ninja. We can make more each mission to make money. Come here and chat with us." One of the Konoha Ninja who using the jacket, Either a Chunin or a Jonin, said to me as he pat the empty chair beside him.

I then look at the chair that being patted and then the store where Ami probably needed someone that hold all of her clothes once again.

"Yea, thanks." I then nod and walk to the chair put my tired ass to the chair.

They all then just laugh.

Then suddenly we just becoming friend. The anime was no joke when they said the Konoha Nin is so nice and friendly. Damn,

"Really? His wife really did that?" I then ask as I try to stop my wheezing.

The man then nod,

"Yea, she spend their whole saving for a necklace and found out it's fake! So then she posted a mission for Chunin and Jonin, like 10 of them to get the money back! And find out that it was her own husband that cheated their own money because he is tired of her spending money like crazy!" The guy then said as he take another puff on his cigarette.

I then keep wheezing.

I don't know why, but somehow I found that funny.

"So what about you? Any story bout your mission so far?"

I then try to search on Lima memories, but the only interesting one is Ami accident. I then shake my head in negative to the Konoha Nin.

"Nah, Not much of a mission taker"

Then all of them were laughing at her.

"Yet you offer yourself to pay for your friend?"

I shrug at that,

"What can I say, I am a nice person," Bullshit.

Then with that, they all stop laughing at stare at her face for a long time. Then the smoker one snort.

Causing other to snort as well,

"Yea right, and we are not the 'tree hugger',"

"Well, Are you not?" I then ask with an innocent face, Which somehow I received a middle finger.

"Nice one, So what is the Sand walker doing in Konoha? Participating or just watch?" The guy with a blue hair then ask,

"Watch, Ami right there was from a small village, so I offer her if she want to see the big village up close and how the ninja fight,"

Then the blue hair laugh,

"The one who will fight is a Genin, there's no fun in there,"

I then shake my head, "Well, us Sand Walker is participating, so there will be a fun,"

"Oh, really? Did the Sand Walker participating?" Then the green hair ninja ask with a baby voice, mocking her.

"Not to be stuck up or anything, but we got Gaara, " I then smugly said with my nose up.

The green hair then laugh, "Gaara? Who is that?"

"He's our bestest Genin obviously!"

The other just look at me with a skeptical eye,

"How good?"

"Really good, All the mission he took with his team, was all completed. A rank and B rank!" I then brag,

"Well, shit. Konoha may have been fucked then," The blue hair then said,

"For the new Genin we may, but we got some veterans around somewhere. Like that Hyuuga kid," The smoker then said.

Then the nin surrounding then nod in agreement.

"Hm, a Hyuuga going to participate?" I then ask, Pretending to think for a second. As Hyuuga is well known for their 'All Seeing' eyes. And normal person will actually act this as they are concern.

Or something like that.

"Yeah, we got Uchiha too,"

"Wait, The Last Uchiha?" I ask with my 'shocked' voice.

The Konoha Nin surround me then went smug,

"Yup, I heard that he gain his Sharingan on his way to the Rank A mission, " The guy then takes a puff on his cigarette,

"Wait, from my knowledge, he's a freshly graduate Genin though." I then point out the obvious, even though I already know what happened. Perhaps this is a AU, so it is different from the Cannon.

Also, with me helping Zabuza and Haku,

It's already fucked the Timeline by tons. So I am not sure how Sasuke gain his Sharingan without Haku,

"Yea, it was a random C rank, but then shit went down and it's now an A rank! Saving the Mochi land princess to boot!" The blue hair guy then said,

I let my mouth drop.

Wow, No matter how I fucked the universe, or the timeline, Somehow the Protagonist will gain his own powerful tools at the end.

Well, now I know that my action is only a small ripple on the ocean.

So I will not worry about my own action then.

"Yea, Our Genin saving a princess. How about yours?" The green hair then said as he smirk.

"Tons," I then said,

"Mhm, like we believe you," The green hair then roll his eyes.

With that, I then see Ami run toward her way with an excited face. "Lima! Lima! Do you have 2,500 Ryo?" She then ask,

I then chocked.

. . .

In the end, I manage to have Ami to only spend 1,000 Ryo.

Which is a Bargain to her,

Now. If only I can find where's my captain of Lima's squad and it is all good.

"Ok, so stay here alright? And this is 1,000 Ryo, Just incase you get hungry and want to buy something," I then said to Ami as she sit down on the futon from the Inn.

Ami then nod at her,

"Thank you," Ami then said,

I then just shrug. "No problem," I then mumbled and walk out from the room.

I rent out 2 room, just incase Ami try to killing myself and found out about my 'special' healing problem.

Then Ami will tell that to the Konoha Hokage or someone and then I will be sold to be a human experiment.

Like I would even want that,

I then decided to walk around until 1 see a random ninja with a Suna headband.

Which 1 did,

"Hey, do you know where's Kazekage at?" I then ask.

The Suna Genin then look at her, And nod.

"Probably at the Hokage tower, Talking about important stuff. You should know that, you are a Chunin." She then scoff and leave.

"Rude kid, That's why you stay as a Genin." I then mumble,

"We can hear you. Also, mind you, we WILL be promoted to be like you, just much more younger and experience," She then smirk.

"Oh yea? Taste my fist you 'experience genin'?" I then taunt them as I hold my fist and ready to punch them.

Not sure if I am strong on this body for this world categories of 'strong', but maybe this Genin will be the testing.

The Genin then shake their head and run.

"That's right. Run you coward," I grumbled.

Then I notice something crucial. She forgot to mentions where the Hokage Tower at.

Then I look around and notice the tallest building, which located in the middle of the Village, "Smart," I then mumbled.

. . .

"Thank you Kazekage Sama," I then bow as I grab the money pouch,

I know that man ain't no Kazekage but Orochimaru. So I will try to leave as fast as I can, And all I just need to find is my man.

Maybe I should be a missing Nin instead.

I heard that being a missing Nin is free.

"Yea, That sound good." I then giggle in happiness,


	10. Vol 1 - Of Lima and Wings

I then find that the thought of being a missing nin is fascinating.

"They only accepting S-Rank of the Missing Nin." I then mumbled.

As I remember that the Akatsuki is only accepting S-Rank only. And they all going in pair, so for me to be able to join and get together with my own husband is that just kill someone and take their spot.

"But who?"

I then mumbled.

I know that Sasori will be killed soon, or to be precise in 3 years. And then 'Tobi' will take on the spot, But what if I'm to try to take the spot of Sasori? Is that allowed?

"Well, maybe they need a healer.." I then mumbled.

As I can just pull that power out of my ass anyway. Not only that, I will see my husband as well. "Everyday," I then sigh and swoon. "That's a good dream,"

Then I can feel my face to be red and blood gushing from my nose.

"Hehe.."

As I perversely thinking about my husband, I then feel a tap on my shoulder. Which I then grab the hand and twist it. Then I look at who's the owner of the hand.

It was my 'bestfriend' who is sleeping with Lima boyfriend.

"Ow, ow, Lima, It hurt.. Please let go," She then cried out.

"Really?" I then ask, as I twist it harder and I can see a tear forming on her eyes.

It seems that it is painful.

"Lima! What are you doing?" Sota then ask. Lima boyfriend. Unfaithful boyfriend.

"What does it look like?" I then ask, raising my eyebrow at him.

Sota then look at me like I was some other random girl that he didn't know. "Lima, did your mission was ok?" He then ask with a caring voice, ignoring the crying back stabbing bitch that I am still twisting the hand of.

For a second, it sounded like he was actually concern.

"Kind of," I then say, trying to get into Lima emotion and action.

Sota then went to hug me.

I want to puke, but then again. He is a hot male, so probably I will allow this for today.

"I'm sorry, That this is your first time killing mission," He then said as he pat my head.

'First time killing mission'?

Excuse me?! I thought that being a ninja you must kill since at age 10 or younger?!

What kind of person is this 'Lima'?

A girl who love pressing on flower and doesn't kill plus sheltered for life? But who sheltering her? Kazekage? Nah. Sota? Psh. He is a civilian.

Wait, no.

I then try to wreck Lima brain, then I found out that Sota is a fucking Anbu. Shit.

Lima is shelter by him then,

But why did he cheat on her? Didn't Sota love her? Or is Lima just a play thing?

"Lima? Are you ok?"

I then just nod at that.

Sota then kiss my forehead, And hold my hand trying to make me loosen up the grip and free that bitch.

Then suddenly my body moved itself and hug Sota.

What the fuck.

Who?

 **Me, Please let me hug him.**

Me?

Lima?

 **Yes, Please?**

Tch, sorry girl. No.

 **Why? Please. This is my body, Just let me hug him.**

Alright, but why are you fall in love with him anyway? He cheat on you! He isn't even loyal?

 **Well, your 'Husband' cheat on you as well, Worse than Sota ever does anyway. And the furthest you guys doing was only 'kissing'. You don't even know if he love you or not. Not only that, the kissing was a fast one. So that was not even counted. And why are you still stuck with him?**

Ouch, ok.

I love him ok?

 **No. You did not love him,**

I am! I lov-

 **You are obsessed with him,**

And?

 **And that's how I feel about Sota. He make me feel save. He calm me and actually make me feel like I am normal,**

Oh. Ok.

You are allowed to hug him I guess,

 **Thank you,**

No problem. Thank you too. For lending this body to me,

 **No Problem. It is what's the Mata clan for anyway, A Vessel.**

Wait.

What do you mean by that?

 **I remember things before I was sold to Suna you know, Our Clan Leader, Parent, and Elder always drilling the knowledge of us being a vessel to the Angel. Or even Gods.**

What even?! Who told them that?

 **It is a knowledge that been passed down for hundreds of years, From our Ancestor.**

Lima, My girl. I am not no Angel or even Gods.

 **Then explain your fast reflex? Fast healing? Or even controlling other human with just the eyes?**

Isn't that what's the Mata specialist for?

 **No. It's just a rumor. Us Mata's only become powerful once you become a Vessel.**

Ouch. I am so sorry.

 **No, don't be sorry. At least my life is worth something,**

Uh. Ok.

 **So, are you really an Angel? Can I see your wings?**

What?

 **When you was telling that girl you control, You told her you are an Angel from up there,**

No. I'm an Alien.

 **What? Is that a term for an Angel?**

Well. Sure. Let's go with that,

 **Please let me see your Wings,**

Uh. Sure. later.

 **Thank you so much!**

No problem.

After awhile, it seems that Lima was quiet once again,

 **What's your name by the way?**

Qian Tian,

 **Woah, Your name is sounded so Cool! Is all Angel have the same name like that?**

Yea. We got tons of population after all.

 **Cool!**

Yup. Around 8 Billion or more, I forgot what they tell me on Biology.

 **WOW! What is 'Biology'?**

It's a study of a human body.

 **You- You study about our body?**

Yup.

. . .

After the hugging moment of Sota, and ignoring what's Lima bestfriend trying to ask a question to her, I then decided to go to my inn.

"Lima!"

Ami then run toward me and glomp.

"Wait wait, careful with your babies, Do not forget that you are pregnant even if you are _so happy_ to meet this awesome being." I then said. Trying to hold Ami heavy body.

"Awe.. Ok," She then pout.

"But let me see your wings!" Ami then whisper/scream at me with a starry eyes forming.

I then nod,

"Let's go to your room,"

"Ok!" She then nod her head happily and walk toward her own room.

It was actually a better room than the precious Inn that I was staying at.

Then She lock the door and close the window.

"Alright, Get ready, This will be your first time seeing a Tenshi," I then joke. Trying to not worry that my 'Sprouting Wings' action failed on me. If it failed, I'll just showing another bullshit.

Ami nod and sit on her bed.

I then concentrate on having my 'Angel Wings' to sprout out my ass. I mean my back. And imagining how the Wings of the Angel on the movies portrayed.

A glowing white wings that given a vibe of pureness and gracefulness.

Which is something that I don't have, So I contained a gasp to myself.

Then I heard Ami and Lima gasp.

And someone else gasping.

"Who's there?" I then try to move yet my back seems to be heavy. Then I look at the reflection on the mirror.

I actually sprout a fucking wings.

what is this bullshit?!

Also, The wings actually 2 times bigger than my size. and thank the Lord it's only 2 of them. Not more,

Also, I can see a glowing light surround me.

The logic of this is out of the world.

Literally.

"Who are you?" Sota then drop from the ceiling.

Well, shit.

"An Angel. Lima is my vessel." I then said. trying out my new line for the new bullshit.

"So Lima was not lying then." I then heard Sato mumbling.

"Where is the real Lima? Is she- Is she gone?" He then ask. From the sound of it, he look like he actually care.

"You care about her?" I then ask, then I suddenly feel my voice was changing. What's with this?

"Well. Yes. Isn't that obvious? You are a Tenshi, you should know that," Sota then scoff. Ami who currently sitting on the bed then stand up and hiss at Sota.

Exactly, hissing.

"But you cheat on her," I then casually say,

Sota then shake his head, "No. I didn't. Mai was only act like that because I remind her of her brother, Her dead brother,"

I then scoff.

"I never knew that this world do an Alabama bullshit?" I then laugh.

"Alabama?" Sota then ask questionably.

"It's a continent on our world, where they do incest. Or well known to be one."

"What?" Sota then ask once again,

"You said she act like that because you look like her dead brother correct? Then why are you two so touchy and even broke a law from the 10 commandment?" I then ask,

"What?!"

"You shall not cheat on your partner, And you shall not sleep with someone who is not your partner," I then bullshit. It may not saying that. But sure is hell my logic say it is.

"I- I don't get it," He then mutter sadly.

"You are sleeping with her. And you want to use the 'I look like her dead brother' excuse on me?" I then look at him amused.

 **Do not blame him please,**

I will Lima, So at least one of us will get a happy ever after.

 **What do you** **mean**?

I can tell that he truly love you, yet he just need a little push on being serious on it.

 **But Qian, if he did love me. How about your mission to be a true love of your Husband?**

OH SHIT! You are so right.

I am so sorry Lima, I will be selfish on this one.

 **It's ok. At least I know he love me as well.**

Lucky you, Your crush have the same feeling toward you.

 **Yes. I am lucky, Thank you, Without your help, I will always thought that my love is like yours. One sided.**

Why do I feel like you are mocking me?

 **Hm?**

Nothing.


	11. Vol 1 - Of Plans and Floating Finger

**What's your plan next?**

Hm, I am not sure. Probably will try to be a S Rank Missing Nin and getting invitation for the Akatsuki and meet my love.

 **And what would you do if he forget about you? After all he sleep with bunch of women, you are not included sadly, and he also attack a bunch of people as well. How do you know he remember you?**

Well. I just know.

 **Are you sure? Your body is different after all, You did not use the face of his 'wife'.**

Yes I am 100% sure. Why are you acting like my guide or something here?

 **Well, I act like your rational brain I guess. There's not much to do inside of your head. It's kind of empty,**

Oh, thanks. I need that information about my brain is empty, But where were you when I was on the other world?

 **I'm not sure. I feel like I was 'awaken' when Sota was there. As I was acting as your consciousness back then,**

Oh, so you have been with me since I take your body then?

 **Hm, it's weird. But you can say it's like I am there yet I am not.**

Oh, alright then.

 **So. What is your plan with your Husband?**

I- I don't know..

 **Well, you said that you love him right? Or Obsessed is aright word for it, You must have any back up plan?**

I- I don't know anything anymore.

 **Are you crying?**

No.

. . .

"What are you doing here?" I then ask the man who currently sitting in front of the door of Ami's room.

"Can I please talk to Lima?" Sato then ask, as he stand up.

I then give him my amused smile.

"Why?"

"I want to apologized to her." he then said with a determination in his eyes.

"Sure. But you promise to not tell any of this or my existence to anyone. Not even that 'Kazekage' of yours," I then tell him as I stare at his eyes.

He then nod soullessly.

Good.

Now he can't just betrayed me and go tell the Kazekage about my existence.

Lima, do you want to talk to him?

 **I want to, But I can't. I can only control the body for a small period of times, And even though I control the body, I am still on your mind.**

Oh, Then just tell me what you want me to say or act.

 **Ok! Thank you! Also, You might want to put Sota out of the Mind Control.**

Oh shit!

I then snap my finger, And Sato then back into normal.

 **Ok, Now smile at him like you smile at your 'Hidan-sama'. But not to the extreme, like lovingly love.**

I then try to smile at him.

Yet Lima keep screaming at me saying it is a wrong kind of smile,

"L-Lima?" Sota then ask with a scared voice as he stuttered Lima name.

This is harder than I thought.

. . .

"Lima, Are you there?" I then ask my 'guide' once I am back to my original world.

Things was going out of control back in Lima world, as Sato decided to dedicate himself as a 'Pastor' so then he can be with me, Or Lima, to dedicate his love to her.

Lima was smitten,

And I was not. I was terrified, The way Sota looking at me was actually on the level basis same as Ami for the Adoration and Loyalty.

Lima then was cheering for me as I actually did create a Cult under the Mata clan.

"Lima?"

I then ask again as I stand up from the floor, Then I grab the laundry I got on the laundry machine.

There was no answer from my 'vessel' from the other world.

"It seems that she either couldn't talk on this world as the Chakra is beyond non-existent or that she is locked up behind my mind once again." I then mumbled.

Looking at my phone, I then received multiple miscalls and text from an unknown number.

Then I remember that I basically park my car to have the person who park on MY parking spot stuck on there because of my pettiness.

"Well, it seems that I need to fix that," I then mumbled.

Then my eyes shined As I look at the 'Tattoo' on my hand. "Unseal!" At that couple of money dropped to the floor. Multiple of them.

"I'm rich."

I then grinned.

"Seal!"

I then seal it back on my arm once more.

"Should I send more to my parents? or even my sibling?" I then ask myself, yet I know if I do that it is beyond suspicious.

Also,

Dad already have a suspicions about something as well. So I better be not showing more suspicions more piling up.

"Now, What's my next move?"

I then ponder as I walk toward the living room and put the clean laundry cloths on the sofa, Then I remember about my wings.

Standing up, I then walk toward my bed and stand in front of my mirror that actually as tall as my height.

Then I try to pull up my 'wings'.

"C'mon wings, don't fail me," I then whisper.

' _Think about wings, like what I did back then,'_ I then start to encourage myself. After awhile, a breeze was blowing on my room, and I open my eyes.

And there it is.

An Angel wings.

I then cover my mouth as I was ready to scream.

"Oh my god."

"I should tell this to my sister!" Then I stop my stupid thought, "No, I should tell them but not now." I then decided that I will tell them soon, but not too soon.

Then I shudder.

"I can just feel that my own sister would actually dissect me once they found out about my particular abilities that I received from no where."

Then I watch my wings, then I try to move it, and it twitch.

As I was ready to unfold it.

My wings then start to nocking everything that was near me. Including my night lamp on my left beside my bed and my frigging closet.

I then grab my closet fast enough before it hit the floor.

Surprisingly, it is not even heavy.

Then I slowly put it back to the right place and try to put my wings away from now on. As my apartment have no space for any of my wings.

Looking at my apartment,

I then start thinking if I have enough money to buy a house. Certainty the money from Gato vault that she raid are more than enough to buy one or two.

But to buy a house she need a good rate on credit score and put her money on the bank.

And that's where it's going to be hard.

"Wait, I can act like a spoiled girl and no one would ask any question about it!" My eyes then start to glinting.

"I just need to buy a pink suit with a feather or a fur as the 'scarf' and then a high heels as well!" Then I grin, "Oh! And an expensive glasses as well as a branded clutch purse!".

I then start giggling like crazy.

"Oh! And a Chihuahua." I then stop myself and scrunch my nose in distaste. "Wait, I don't like Chihuahua. They too annoying for my taste."

Then I walk toward my wallet, And look at my left over money. Then I unsealed two thousand dollar more and put it on my wallet.

Then I remember I can Hypnotist people!

"I can just Hypnotist the banker! Ah! So smart!" I then grinned. Then I pursed my lips as if I swallowed a lemon, "I also need to be careful with that then," I then mumble as I pick up my car keys.

Then I notice the clothes I am wearing.

There was blood all over the place, also on my skins as well. "I need to take a shower."

. . .

Walking out from the shower, I then turn on my TV to watch on the news for today.

" _For today news! We received a numerous superpower wielder from all across the world!"_ The news person then screamed out,

I blink.

"What?"

" _Now Steve here, is one of them!_ " The lady point at the man that covered with fire all over his body " _Hm, My Hero name will be 'THE GREAT FIRE!'_ " The lady then chuckle, " _I mean, The Great fire_ -"

I scrunch my face at that.

"What an ugly and uninspired name for a superhero,"

I shake my head in disappointment.

Then I change the channel.

It was a new Villain, 'The Crocodile', a Monstrous Villain with the face and body of a crocodile, He has been massacre 45 and more civilians for the past 2 days. And it seems that he will do more.

I change the channel,

It's a debut of the new Hero,

'Beautification', where he can make people ugly or beautiful depend on his mood.

"That dude just need to be working at Plastic Surgeries, instead of the Hero associations," I then shake my head disappointment.

I notice that most of them is about Hero and Villain.

I then walk toward my kitchen and just eat some left over, And continued to watch TV.

" _For todays news, It seems that a couple of a divers found a finger floating on the City J River,-"_ I then grin at that,

Finally they found it!

Now they can find others members of that bitch body.

" _It seems that the owner of the finger is still unknown, Is it a finger of the Hero? Or is it the Villain?"_ I then roll my eyes at that.

"It's the fucking finger of a normal civilians you idiots,"

I then grumbled.

But then again, the news always want to bring out something extravagant to the viewer.

I then dress up and get ready to get my money to the bank.

. . .


	12. Vol 1 - Of Hidan and Rachel

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my plot and my OC's.**

 **. . .**

Surprisingly the worker was actually really easy to manipulate.

I now have 6 Bank account with tons of money saved in there as well, And no one was saying no to a random girl who just put 400k dollar to the account.

They even offer a VIP treatment.

Which I obviously accepted.

Then I also decided to sell my car and buy another car. And no, it is not a sport car, it is just a new black sedan car.

Totally normal.

Then my phone was vibrated. As I take a look, it seems that Mom is calling. "Hi mom, how are you?" I then ask, with a happy tone as I drive my new bought car.

The smells of the new car still linger, and I kind of like it.

"Hey honey, I am doing well, how about you?"

I then raise my eyes at that, her tone is suspiciously sweet.

"I'm good, Uhm, Are you ok mom?" I then subtly ask as I park my car on the side of the road.

Then suddenly Mom stop talking,

"Mom?"

I then ask worriedly,

"Is everything ok with the house?"

Then suddenly my dad was talking, "It's the damn Tian family, They call in for a family gathering for your grandfather. And your aunt was bragging about her son in law, and your mom couldn't take it and take it as a challenge."

With that, my eyes then brighten.

Then I notice something,

"So basically I need to bring my husband to meet the family?"

I can just sense a trouble was coming.

'Family Gathering' is basically where people brags about things. And there is no 'Family' aura can lingering in those Gathering.

Maybe I can try to do a solid clone and make that clone change into my Husband?

I mean,

My acting is not that bad.

"Yes. Beside, we want to see that Bastard as well. I want to see if he is worthy of you or not. Or I will gun him down," My dad then said with a dark tone in the last part.

"Oh, sure, I will see what I can do about it. He is busy with work you see," I then said as I can feel my hand was sweating.

"Oh! Wonderful! When can we see him? I really want to see my son in law, I mean you are too young to have children yet, but I really want to be a Grandmother," My mom then screamed out in the distance. It seems that they put the call on the speakers.

"What? Are you serious mom? Cece Qian is too young to be a mom!" My sister voice then can be heard on the distance as well.

My guess that the whole family would be there then.

"Eh, How are you guys doing by the way?" I then ask my sister in order to change the conversation flow with my mom about kids.

"It's all good, So did you gain more money from you husband yet?"

Alice then ask,

It seems that the three still think I am a sugar baby to some old man.

"Well, I got a new car, Is that count?"

I then brag, then I curse my bragging ability as my family was gasping.

"What the fuck? tell your husband that your sibling need some cars too cece!" William then screamed out, yet he was screaming in pain.

My guess is that one of the girls hit him as he curse.

"You guys! He is your Cece Husband, not yours. Obviously he will spoiled your sister, Also Qian, don't take that for granted you hear me! You need to be nice to him too!" I then roll my eyes at my mom as she lecture me.

"Yes yes," I then just agree to my mom,

"Hm, I really want to meet this Gentleman." My dad then voice his thought,

"Well, uh. I will check when he can meet you guys alright?" I then said.

Because it seems that I need to change my pace on this 'marriage' sham.

Maybe try to buy a small business? Like a restaurant maybe?

But I don't know how a restaurant can be managed. I will just try to get my clone to do that. Perhaps browsing on how the solid clone jutsu hand signs first.

I heard that you need tons of Chakra for that,

I just hope I have enough.

"So, tell me about your Husband honey," My mom then ask.

. . .

"What do you think about Qian 'husband'?" Philip then ask as he look at his wife,

His wife the sigh. "I don't know honey. It seems that it's too fake, Just what kind of crime our daughter committed?"

He then shake his head.

"Do you want me to gather the intel to check on our daughter? I heard that one of the Superhero with the power of Physic can search up some clues on others for price?" He then ask,

His wife then shake her head.

"No, let her do her things. We will see this 'husband' and judge him." Then his wife sigh, "But if she did gtet married, I would be happy with 4 or 5 grandbabies though," She then replied with a smile.

Phillip just raise his eyebrow.

"Why not just 7 mom?" One of his daughter who has been quiet the whole time then said sarcastically,

"Oh! 7 sounds wonderful!"

His daughter then blink at her own mother and just let her mouth drop. "Mom, I was just joking!" She then screamed out.

"No no honey, 7 is delightful!"

"Mom! No!"

He really love his family, but he is not sober enough for this bullshit.

. . .

"Hey, it's works!" I then screamed out as I watch at my clone.

My clone then nod her head. "So, do you know what to do right?" I ask my clone,

"Yup, changed into Hidan and be polite." My clone then reply,

"Here it is, the hand sign. Just incase we forgot," I then tell my clone as I actually forget what's the hand sign.

My clone then nod and look at the computer, "Alright." Then my clone changed appearance to Hidan. My face then turned hot.

"This is so wrong!" I screamed out,

My clone nod her- uh, his? head.

"Agree," Then the voice of Hidan then come up from my clone.

"Oh lord. I need to get you a clothes though!" I then said.

My clone then nod.

"Wear some Hoodies and jeans that are not feminine," I then tell my clone, Then I stop my clone. "Wait, can you just change your clothing?"

My clone then stop and look at me.

"Fuck!"

We both then cursed.

"We are so stupid," I then said, My clone reluctantly nod with me.

"Now, what's the plan?" I then ask.

"Create a another clone to read off all of the hand signs on the internet," My clone then said, I nod and create another one.

Then I could feel that I am exhausted.

"We need to fix that," My second clone then point it out. we all nod.

"In the movie, it shown that they do it through the leaf exercise, or the running though the tree or the water," I then mumbled.

"Let's start with a leaf,"

I nod at my clone number 2.

"So what's your identity?" I then ask my clone.

"Well, for now? I am not sure, also.. People who watch Naruto will notice Hidan face," Clone 2 then point at Hidan face.

I nod.

"Hm, change the purple color to grey?" I then said, Clone 1, who is named Hidan nod. He then change it.

"Let's see, put that hair back," I then said. he then change it.

Now somehow he look more normal, as the outfits that he changed actually a black suits.

"Ok, now what?" I then ask my clones for their opinion.

My clone then shrug.

"How about buying a small business? For Hidan so we can have our excuse actually be fixed?" Clone 2 then said.

I nod,

"For me, I probably will change into some random girl." Then at that, she changed into a Caucasian girl with the typical blond hair and blue eyes. But the face feature somehow look similar to me.

"Well, what should we call you then?" Hidan then ask,

"Rachel," Clone 2 and I then said,

Then we look together and nod our head.

"Now, what we need is a place for Hidan living," Rachel then said,

I then touch my chin "Hm, alright- Wait!" I then screamed out as I notice something. "We need to get a paperwork ready for Hidan!" I then point it out.

"Well, we do know a place for that right?" Rachel then ask,

Hidan and I then scrunch our eyebrow together.

"Well, there is a pub. We can get Hidan Paperwork finished soon we can do the marriage part," Rachel then said.

"Why are you so smart?" I then ask Rachel,

"Well.. Like our mom said, we actually can be smart if we are focus on it," Then Rachel said, I raise my eyebrow at that.

"Ok then,"

"Ok. So which pub you think got some guy to do it?" Then I ask Rachel.

Rachel then go search up something on internet. "Oh, never mind about the pub. I found it,".

With that, Hidan and I eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask as I look at the computer.

"The Sinclair Mafia, they can create an ID with no problem with a little help of money," Rachel then said.

Then I nod.

"Well, where are they?" I ask.

And Rachel scrunch her eyebrow. "What is it?" Hidan ask as he notice Rachel face keep changing.

"It seems that they got some Superpower human within their rank. So we might need to bring up more clones act as a bodyguard," Rachel then point it out.

I nod.

"Alright, It will not be today then," I then point it out as I can still feels about my chakra still on 25%.

My clone then nods.

"Agree, now who want to go outside to grab some leaves?" As Hidan said that, Rachel and I touch our noses together. And Hidan groan,

"You bitches," He then said as he walk away to the door.

"No offence, but you are me not my husband," I then point it out,

But Hidan just shrug, "I know," He grumbled and walk out.

Which he then slam the door.

"Geez, anger issues much?" I then mumbled, and notice that Rachel is currently looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"We are you," She then stated.

I just sit down on the couch and be quiet.

As I notice if I continued talking Rachel will point out every mistake I did. Maybe Rachel is my insecurity brain as a human?

. . .


	13. Vol 1 - Of Laptop and Black market

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's and my Plot**

 **. . .**

"Hey, Are you fucking serious?!" Hidan then screamed out, Then he whack my head.

Hard.

"Oy! Stop it! This is an abuse!" I screamed out as I crumpled the leaf with my anger.

Hidan then shrug and Rachel was just continued her typing.

Probably was memorizing her brain with how the hand sign do and does.

"Try it again," Hidan then said as he throw a leaf on my face,

I nod as I grab the leaf.

Then I try to channel my Chakra to make that leaf to stick. Finally it was sticking after 4 hours, Then Hidan put another leaf on my face yet that broke my control on that one leaf and it fell.

"Idiot,"

Hidan then shake his head in disappointment.

"Oy, shut it. This shit is hard,"

Hidan then shrug at me as I try to defend myself.

Then we look at Rachel.

"What are you doing?" I then ask,

Rachel then look up from the laptop, "Filling up the form for the Online College," She then said,

Hidan and I then blink.

"Huh?" We then said as we were confused at Rachel,

"Well, I was like 'Might as well'" Rachel then explain,

I then shrug, "Which one did you took?"

"Accounting,"

I nod at her.

"For you?" I then ask, as I remember that she didn't even have any legal document. Rachel then shake her head, "For you dumbass," She then said.

I nod satisfyingly,

"Ok then, Wait. Can you guys feeling hungry? Or if you guys did eat, where is that food goes? Can you guys shit or pee?" I then asks.

Rachel and Hidan then blink.

"Well, uh. I don't know? It's been a day and I haven't take a piss," Hidan then said as he sit on the couch.

Rachel then nod at him,

"Ok."

Then I practice on the leaf.

"Wait, if you have been here in a day, and you didn't come back to the Naruto world, how is your body in there?" Hidan then ask.

I stop.

"Uh, maybe the real Lima will control it?" I then ask confusingly,

Then Rachel and Hidan look at each other. "Ok then,"

"Or maybe time stop?" She then ask,

Rachel then continued typing on the laptop and Hidan just chilling around and mentions about what I did 'wrong' on my training.

"How do you know it is wrong? You are me!" I then screamed out as a leaf stick on my cheek, and I was trying to control two of them at once.

Hidan shrug,

"I just know, By the way, Give me one of your debit card," Hidan then said.

I nod and throw the card on his way.

Then Rachel look up from the laptop, "Hey, I might need it as well," I then throw it to her.

"What for?" I then ask,

"Well, I probably will need it to buy stuff." Hidan then said,

"I need it if we need to buy some information or such at the black market,"

Hidan and I then look at Rachel again,

"What?"

We then ask,

"I manage to crack down the black market in the internet. It was hard, but finally I manage to get in." Rachel then bring the laptop toward our way.

"We can get all the things in here,"

Then Hidan eyes shined.

"We can forge identity without waiting for her to create a clone then?" He then ask,

Rachel nod her head. "Smart! And true! It will be pricey, but they guarantee it will be working successfully!" She then said.

I nod at that,

"Well, we need 2 identification forged then." I pointed out,

Rachel then look at me confusingly,

"Well, you will need it somehow," I then said,

Rachel then shrug her shoulder. "Oh, and we can get the Marriage document forged as well then!" Hidan then said,

Rachel nod her head.

"Yes, I will fill it up. But Hidan, what is your last name again?" At that, we all then was quiet.

As Naruto didn't mentions anything about Hidan get any last name or not. "How about Jashin?".

Then I look at Hidan as if he was an idiots.

"Are you kidding me? That is his God, and probably he is real as well." I then said,

Hidan then shrug.

"Then what is it?" He then ask,

"Well, your name is Japanese. So something Japanese?"

Hidan then touch his chin and ponder.

Rachel roll her eyes,

"Just said Hidan Soto," She then said, then I scrunch my nose with that.

"That is too close with Sota name," I said, as Sota is Lima man. I feel weird that my clone who currently posing as my Husband associate the name with Sota.

Rachel then raise her eyebrow at me, "And?"

I sigh in defeat.

"Fine, Hidan Soto. You better get your Japanese language working," I then agree.

Hidan nod.

"We might need a new Laptop," Rachel then grumbled.

"Huh?" I look at her and then the screen.

It was filled with a red triangle and a warning sign. "What the fuck were you doing?" I then screamed out and hold my computer, trying to delete the pop up.

Last time I remember, Rachel was trying to fill up the online collage form, why is it now looking like someone was hacking our site?

"Things, and no worry. I stop the camera working and the voice as well. So the person will never find out who we are.".

I then look at Rachel with a disbelieved face.

"Where did you learn that? Because I am sure as fuck I never know that bullshit in the first start," I then point it out to MY clone that somehow know shit overnight.

"It's called self teaching,"

Rachel then shrug.

I never hate myself than before, and yet somehow Rachel make that happening.

"So we need to buy a new laptops, And I believed Hidan need it as well. And you too," I then scrunch my face at Rachel as she point it out.

"Fine, Let's go then. To the Walmart we go," I then said.

They all nod and changed their clothing with a few of hand sign.

Then Hidan take the front seat as Rachel were on the back, as they haven't got their ID yet or driver license.

As we were browsing the Laptop, Rachel then said to bought the game laptop one. It cost a fortune, but it will be working fine for her and her 'job'.

I nod at her,

Then we head girls giggling on our side,

But we ignore it,

Then a blond girl come up to us as she twist her curl, "Hey, My name is Courtney, What's yours?" She then blandly ignoring Rachel and I who is beside Hidan, As she show her smile with her pearl white teeth showing.

Hidan then raise his eyebrow.

I actually give a praise to this kind of girls, Their guts is so big and I never be this girl. As I am too insecure to hit a man, especially a man who are around girls.

"Hidan, and happily married," He then grab my hand and show the ring that we bought for the fake marriage.

The girl then blinked and her face turned red.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Then she run to her friend,

"Wow," Rachel then said, as she was impressed by the sight of drama was happening.

The girl was actually crying as her friend try to console her.

I would do that too if I was rejected.

"Wow indeed," Hidan then said,

I nod, didn't really mind my own clone in the shape of my Husband holding my hand.

"And I know what you were thinking," Hidan then mentions, "I wouldn't mind either," He then grin.

I nod at him.

Rachel then shrug.

"So let's get this computer yeah?"

"It's expensive though,"

"The expensiver, the better,"

. . .

"It has been 3 days, and you haven't been pulled in to the other world yet," Hidan then point it out as he sit on the bed.

I then blink,

"Bro, I just woke up,"

I then point it out as well as I hold my yawn, as I look around I see that Rachel was sitting on my bed as well, but with the new Laptop on her thigh.

"So?"

Hidan then ask, as he didn't get the point.

"This is too early for a philosophical conversations,"

Hidan and Rachel then nod.

"Good to know we all agree on something in here," I then try to take some nap.

Yet a pillow was thrown on my face, "OY!" I then screamed out,

Hidan, the culprit, then shrug. "We got a 'warning' from the Neighbor. We were too loud apparently,".

I just blink at that.

"So?"

Rachel then sigh,

"Let's buy our own house," She then mentions.

"Well, Rachel, you will be in charged at that," I then said, as Rachel already got an Identification, same as Hidan.

Also, now we are 'officially married' on the paper.

So my mom wouldn't be too suspicious.

"Alright, what kind of house we are looking for?" At that questions, we all were pondering the same questions as Rachel.

"Not too big, we are too lazy for that," Hidan then said,

"A pool maybe?" I then try to add my own opinion, Then Hidan and Rachel shake their head. "No, wasting money. Also there will be a lot of mosquito breeding at that site,"

I nod at Rachel,

"Ok, no pool." I then said,

"Hey guys, out of the conversations right now," Hidan then said, stopping Rachel and I train of thought, "But when are you going to introduce me to our parent as your Husband?" He then point it out.

"When we manage to buy a small business as your cover of 'too busy as he got work' problem," Rachel then replied,

I nod,

Agreeing with her. "Also, how do we buy a small business again?" I then ask.

Rachel then shrug,

"Hell if I know,"

I raise my eyebrow at her. "What have you been doing on the computer then?"

I thought she has been looking for information about things, and buying a small business was one of them.

"Eh, creating connections," I then scrunch my face at that answer from Rachel mouth.

"What for?"

"Just incase," She then shrug.

"Just incase for what?" Hidan then ask,

"Well, as our back up. When we build a small business some small Villain or thugs will try to disturbed it, and for that we need to get someone protections," She then said.

"Oh ok. So while you are getting connections, why don't you just get an information about Small business then?" I ask her.

Rachel look at me as if I was stupid.

"Are you serious? Do you think I got time for that?" She actually sound offended.

I raise my hand surrendering at that, "Well, sorry,"

Hidan then let out a 'Hmm,' as he was thinking. "Why don't you create another clone then?" He point it out.

I scratch my head at that,

"Well I mean, It has been about 2 days so you might be able to create another one or two." Hidan then said,

I nod.

"Alright, let me try," I then said as I do the hand sign, Then I said the word and a puff was heard and smoke was showing behind me.

"A success! I am surprised!" I then screamed out.

"Surprisingly," Clone 3 then said with a bored tone. I then notice something, all of my clone actually have a personality that different than each others. It's like they are real, even if they are my clone.

"Well, Rachel, we need 1 more ID to be created," I then said as I give 1 of my card to the new clone.

"Hm," Then Clone 3 changed into a man with an Asian feature and a stylish gray hair with black on the roots. "We need to have the ratio of the gender the same," He then said.

"What's your name that you are thinking?" Rachel then ask as she was typing on her Laptop.

"Yukio Kirishima," He then said.

I raise my eyebrow at the name, as it was a name I created years ago when I was little.

"What? It's catchy," he then shrug.

And with that all of us in the room nods,

"Well, your job will be looking and learning about business. And the deadline is a week or two," I then mentions.

My clone, or Yukio then looking at me like I was crazy, "Do you really expect me to learned shit in just 1 or 2 week?" He then ask me,

I then ready to reply and my phone was buzzing.

"It's mom," I then said.

All of my clones eyes then turn into a wide one, "Shit, answer it," Hidan then said. As Rachel stop her typing scared that will have Mom suspicious grown.

"Hey mom, What's up?" I then casually said, as My clone was just stay stilled, and It look like they didn't even breath.

"Hey hun, Could you please come home this week? Your Grandpa apparently was at a business trip and coincidentally at this city, so he was wondering when he can meet you,"

"What?"

. . .


	14. Vol 1 - Of Mom and Embalbing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's or my Plot.**

 **. . .**

"What?"

I then ask my mom, as I was not expecting that from my mom today.

"I said, Your Grandpa is here, well not yet as he is still doing his work, but I was wondering if you and your Husband can meet him this Sunday? You didn't work correct? And I believe your Husband should have a day off on Sunday, so it is a perfect time! Beside, your Grandpa want to see your Husband as well! Oh, and you too of course, but most importantly your Husband that you have been talking about!," Mom then continued her rambling.

I then look at Hidan in his eyes,

And then Rachel and Yukio as well. Rachel then shake her head, same as Yukio as his eyes went big.

Probably he notice if I agree to meet on Sunday, which is in 4 days, he will need to speed his learning and bought a place and make it a business.

"Well, I don't know Mom, you-" As I was ready to make an excuse, my mom then cut me,

"Don't you dare say no young lady! you have been skipping the Family Gathering so much that you barely meet your Grandpa! Do you know how he missed you? or even how others keep talking about you on how you barely go to the Gathering?" Mom then screamed out.

Her Asian force was coming out.

I only could nod, but Mom couldn't see that could she?

"And now you want to reject the offer to meet your Grandpa as he is now at this city? Do you want to embarrassed your Mom? Huh? Your uncle will be with your Grandpa as well! If I said that you couldn't come because you have your own life, or whatever, I will be the talk of the family!" Then Mom continued her screaming at me.

I can only take it and couldn't say shit.

As it was true.

I despite the Gathering, because I don't have anything worthy to talk about or compare to others. So I keep making excuses for the past few years.

"Ok mom, I will see ok?"

I then said,

Yet my mom was not happy with that answer,

"I do not want to hear 'I will see about it ok?' I want a yes!" She then screamed out,

It seems that the pressure was right on,

"Ok, fine, I will." I finally said it,

As Yukio face was turning white and quietly said 'WHAT?'.

"Good, Your aunty will be there too." With that I notice something amiss at that.

"Wait a second, is all of the family will be there?" I then ask,

Mom then answer with a laugh, and hang up.

I look at my phone with disbelieved.

"What the fuck?" Rachel then said,

I nod.

"Well, shit." Yukio then said, then he grab my Laptop and start typing.

"Ok, brainstorm real fast!" Yukio then screamed out. "What the fuck can we make? Or successfully make so we can sell it as Hidan company?".

"Uh," Hidan and I confused face then was matching.

While Rachel eyes was clouded, probably was thinking.

"We can make a jewelry and sold it!" Rachel then said,

"We can?" I then ask her.

Rachel nod.

"Yes, We just need to get a lava jutsu, mix with an earth jutsu. Or create a Jutsu to summon an Ore for silver or diamond or even gold, and then we can liquefied it, And then you will be needing to get another clone that specialized on crafting things and Baam! Jewelry." I then blankly look at Rachel.

"Lady chill your fucking tits, How the fuck we create a jutsu in the first place when she barely can put 2 leaf sticking her face?" Hidan then point it out, as Yukio nod beside him.

"Agree, something realistic."

"Well, you can buy it from your black market?" I then ask,

Rachel eyes then brighten. "Yes! We can, now we just need the building."

"I think buying a building will take more than 4 days." I then point it out, Causing Rachel to pinch the between on her eyebrow.

"True, all the inspections and such." She then mumbled.

"Can we just Hypnotized people?" Yukio then point it out, "Make their Loyalty to us, so the profits will be ours,"

Then Rachel shake her head, "No can't do, how about the family? They will be suspicious if their husband/wife income going to another bank, Not only that, but the Government can be involved as well."

Yukio then nod,

"True.." He mumbled,

"Well, have them got a Business card, all of the income will be there. And it will be outs, but the family can think that that's theirs?" I scrunch my face at it, as Hidan offer his opinion,

"Well, maybe?"

"That's our answer then." Rachel then said.

We all nod,

"Well, Yukio. Your first job is to try out If you can Hypnotized people,"

Then with that, Yukio then look at Rachel,

Her eyes then turned red, then turned blue once again. "Dude! What the fuck?" She then screamed out as she was offended.

"Well sorry, I need to find out if I can," Yukio then shrug,

"Wait. That's mean we can't get hypnotized or Genjutsued?" I then ask,

Then all of the clones was quiet.

"Possibly? Not sure about the Sharingan one but it look legit," Hidan then shrug,

"Well, at least now we know that I can Hypnotized people,"

. . .

"What are you doing?" I then ask as I watch Hidan come up with a knife, And I am currently at the bathtubs with ice cubes surround me.

Naked.

"Well, do you want to be rich or not?" He then ask, I scrunch my eyebrows at that,

"What do you mean?"

Then he grins, Rachel as well as she walk in to the bathroom bringing jars that are filled with liquid.

As for Yukio? He probably still out Hypnotizing people.

"I found a site where we can sell kidneys," I then blink. "Oh, alright then. Cut me open!"

Then Hidan proceeds to cut the kidney open, and Rachel put it on a jar filled with water. "What kind of liquid is that?" I ask Rachel as Hidan cut my ribs deeper. "Oy, careful with that! What if you damaged the goods?" Rachel then screamed out,

Then she look at me, "It is Embalming Liquid, It's used to preserved dead body, or in this case, a kidney." She then grins as Hidan manage to get the kidney.

Then Hidan stop his cutting and look at Rachel and I. "Now what should I do?" He ask,

I shrug at him,

"I don't know, just cut the veins? Or any of my meats that are surround it?" I then said,

Hidan then nod and cut it out.

The he grab the kidney and give it to Rachel. Then we watch as how the Kidney was forming again, "Holy shit, this is too unreal,' Rachel then said as she grab the second kidney. "True," I then mumbled as Hidan waited for the third one.

"Do you think 4 is enough?" I then ask,

Rachel nod,

"One of them can fetch out 260k to 300k," I then gape,

"Whoa," Hidan and I then sound our awe.

"And heart can fetch for 1M."

Rachel then added.

With that Hidan knife was stabbing where my heart located. "Hurry!" I then screamed out. Yet Rachel stop him,

"What if she died?"

Then Hidan was quiet.

And I was too.

"Well, Let's try it?" I then ask,

Rachel then shake her head. "If you died, every plans we got will be crumbled. And I bet we will die with you too, as we are your clone," She then said.

Then Hidan shake his head.

"No, I got a feeling she will grow another heart. As it happened to all of her organs no?" He then add,

Rachel then still shake her head.

"Try liver, it cost 400k. We need to stay safe for now," She then said. Hidan and I grumbled.

Then Hidan pull his knife to my healed cut of a body.

"Where is the Liver again?" He ask as he look at my body,

I shrug at him,

"Where did you get that liquid by the way?" I ask Rachel.

At that question Hidan then laugh, "She has been buying things from the Black Market,".

I nod at him as Hidan pluck my bloodied Liver and put it on the jar, Then he waited until I grow another one. Apparently he just cut my body open and search my Liver located at.

"Let's just sell 3 Kidney and 2 Liver," Rachel then said as she look up from her Laptop.

"I manage to get a buyer. And let's not sell it everyday. Like each 2 or 3 weeks is good," Rachel then said,

Which causing Hidan and I nod.

"Ok, so he will pay for 1.7 Millions, for all of that." Rachel then said, causing us to grins.

"Now, that money will be added to your account Qian, or we shall call it the Main account," Rachel then said.

I nod,

"Now we have enough to buy the Business, She then said."

Apparently we agree on making them selling their business to us, "Ok, good then. How is Yukio?"

Rachel then was typing something, and grin.

"He manage to make the Business owner to sell their business for cheap. So we manage to gain 3 of them. We still keep the name the same, but he will still need to get more than 3. And on different city as well."

I nod.

"Well, how much did he need?" I then ask,

Rachel then was typing once more, probably talking to Yukio.

"Well, it seems that he need 4M this time." And Hidan and I choke at her answer.

"What the fuck women? We need 4 of her heart then!"

Rachel then shake her head,

"They will be suspicious on where we earn the organs," She then add.

"Nah, there is many villains doing that anyway, so there will be no suspicions. Beside, this could be a prostitute or an Orphan heart in begin with, and no one would care," Hidan then point it out as he begin to open my newly healed body again and try to get the heart.

Then suddenly we see the heart still beating as he hold it.

After awhile, it stop and I grow a new one,

Rachel then hit Hidan head. "That was dangerous you idiots!"

Hidan shrug as he wait until I grew my heart again, "Welp, 4 more to go," He then said, as he ignore the enraged Rachel.

I nod at him,

"Wait, 4 more?" I then ask. As it didn't make sense, Because it will have 5 Heart instead of 4 heart. Maybe Hidan IQ dropping each time he is keep talking and surround himself with us?

"Just incase," Hidan then said, as he cut the Heart once more. And put the beating heart on the jar. Then I could feel my Heart is forming again.

. . .


	15. Vol 2 - Of Bella and Witches

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Oc's and my Plot. This time will be a New World.**

 **. . .**

"Ok, could you remember on just what kind of business you own?" Yukio then ask Hidan as he put 7 Folders on the coffee table.

"Now, after you remember we are going to introduce you to all of the employees so they will know who is the new Boss as well, So basically we are going to a road trip after this,"

We ending up selling 7 Hearts, 6 Kidneys, and 6 Livers.

Also, 'Road trip'?

Which Rachel ending up to tell her acquaintance that she is in part of a Gang and that is from the opposite Gang member organs.

They ask what's the Gang she is at, yet Rachel said that it is a secret.

As she couldn't tell any clue about her except that she is in a Gang.

The way we sell the organs is interesting. We choose a spot, then we told them to give the money first. Then after we get the money, we switch the locations of the money to the 'goods'.

With that displayed,

Her acquaintance notice that there is a superpower human within the Gang Rachel is in.

And they then actually becoming more polite and reach in into a steady partnership. In case Rachel manage to kill another one and just sell the Organs to them.

"Uh, yea?" Hidan then said unsurely as he look at the 7 folders on the table. "Totally." With that we all deadpan at Hidan face.

Yukio then rolls his eyes at him. "Oy, you will come with us too, so they know that the boss is married," Incase we got those kind of bitches who love crawling on your desk and hoping for a good fuck and money," Yukio then said as he look at me,

Then Rachel groan,

"Is there any fucking jutsu where we can just share our Knowledge?"

She then ask, I look at her as if she was stupid. "No, you know that already,"

Then Yukio shakes his head.

"We can make some,"

He then looks at me expectantly. "Creating jutsu is not fucking easy as Hidan snatching my kidney," I then point it out,

"Then explain the wings,"

She then said,

I then blink at her. "You are fucking Genius,"

"Also, Talking about wings, we need to be careful about Ami as If you remember she is still branded as a killer on loose on her village, Not sure if any clue that she is a murder coming up to Konoha," Rachel then remind.

I let out a gasp as I hold my hot coffee.

"Fuck! You are so right!"

Then I scrunch my face.

"But hey, do you know why I couldn't go back? It's already about a week now,"

Rachel shrug.

"Not sure,"

I nod. Then suddenly I feel sleepy,

"Hey, Qian, Oy!" I can feel my body was shaken by Hidan, as he keeps screaming my name, yet I couldn't answer.

"Ignore her, probably she will be at the other world," Rachel then mentions,

"You serious? In the middle of the fucking day?" Hidan screamed out.

Then suddenly Yukio gasp pretty loud. "What if she didn't wake up tomorrow? It's when the Gathering starts!"

"Oh shit! Wake up! Oy!" Then I can feel Rachel shake my body,

Yet as I was ready to try to answer, I was greeted by oblivion.

. . .

"Hey, Wake up! It will be your first day at school today," Then I feel someone tapping my hand,

Then I notice something was wrong,

First, I don't know who is that owner of that voice, and second, 'School'?

"Huh?" I then stupidly said as I open my eyes.

Immediately I just know who is the owner of that face.

Isabella Swan.

Fuck. I thought it's only working on Naruto world, why am I at twilight as well? Wait, that vampire! I could die right now.

He can read my head.

Just hope that I can have Bella's ability right now. "Hey, you fully wake up yet?" Bella then ask as her face turned into annoyance.

Somehow I just scoff at her,

"Yea yea. I am," I grumbled.

 _'It's time to be in other people character then,_ ' I then said to myself and get up to get ready.

Looking at my clothes, It seems that I am just a normal typical high school girl.

Not.

All of the clothes is all black.

A goth then.

But my questions is that, what is my relationship with Bella? Or even Charlie?

"Well, my boyfriend will be picking me up. You can use my car if you want?" Bella then offer, Then she grumble. "Or you can be with my boyfriend and I, I guess,"

From the look of it, Bella is not fond of me be with her boyfriend.

Well,

Alright then.

"Your car, You know how I hate pretty boy," I then said, as I gag.

Bella roll her eyes and throw a key, "Careful with my baby," She then said as she leave the room. Probably to the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Ok," I screamed out.

"Can't wait to tell Rachel and others about this," I then mumbled.

As I dressed up, I then look at my phone. Searching for some info about myself. Then I stumbled into my schedule on my backpack.

"Emma Swan?" I then ask myself,

"Ok then. I am her sister, But I don't remember this in the book. Maybe another AU? Damn. this will be confusing then if there is any other race." I then grumbled.

Then as I was looking at the book, I found a black cover book. I scrunch my eyebrow at it, "Oh hell no,".

Looking at the Grimoire of the spells book, It seems that this girl is a witch. "Or a wannabe?" I then try to be positive, As she is Goth, so probably?

And I notice another book. Classically, there was a note saying 'Do not touch!'.

I then open it.

 _April 26,_

 _I try to do rituals, but it seems that it didn't work. Maybe I need to add more cat blood?_

 _. ._

 _April 28,_

 _It is successful? I mean, Bella actually was nice to me._

 _. ._

 _April 30,_

 _It didn't. Bella gets a new friend and starts ignoring me again. Maybe I need to get more of Mr. Whisker blood. But mom already suspicious about how Mr. Whisker wounded in the first place._

 _. ._

 _June 3,_

 _I try to do a Voodoo of Ingrid. She is so annoying! Calling me Adopted in front of everybody! I'll show her Adopted when I break her leg and she will be not wanted and get to be abandoned by her parent!_

 _. ._

 _June 4,_

 _It didn't work. I need her hair. Somehow._

 _. ._

 _June 5,_

 _I try to get Ingrid to a sleepover with me. I will cut her hair at night,_

 _. ._

 _June 6,_

 _I manage to get Ingrid hair. But it's ending up as her fake hair! Marina mentions as they were gossiping that Ingrid using a wig! Why is she using wig as she sleep then! Ugh._

 _. ._

Then I blink.

"This kid is weird," I then skim through her Diary. "So it seems that she get this book from the 'Local' witch shop and determined that she is specials, and get that book." I shake my head at that.

Then I hold my laugh, "She is the same as Bella then, as Bella want to be Vampire just to be beautiful and specials," I mock,

Then I notice that I need to stop thinking like that what if Edward is downstairs and could hear me,

"Damn, Well I will start acting as a witch in secret I guess," Then I notice something. Is this body still hold my power from Naruto verse?

Then I grab a scissor from my backpack and cut my hand. Yet it healed.

"But slower," I then grumbled.

Then I look around for a bandage, "Maybe on the bathroom?" I then ask myself as I get out of my room. Then Charlie was passing by,

"Hey Emma," Then he notices on how I hold my arm, "Are you ok?" He then asks as he actually looking like he was a concern, I nod at him,

"It was only a scratch,"

I then mention, Charlie then scrunches his eyebrows.

"Come here, let's bandage that up real quick. Don't want to be late at school eh?" He then said. I nod at him.

As we walk toward the bathroom, Charlie then looks at me as I was keep being quiet.

He then grabs the bandage and gives it to me,

"Hey Hun, don't take it at heart that your mom sends you here," He then said. I nod at him,

"Seriously, maybe she just needs alone time with her new man? Besides, you have never been to Forks before have you?"

Charlie then tries to 'cheer me up'.

But I gain other information from him. Unlike Bella, I never stay in forks. How is that happening?

Maybe I am adopted at age 6 or 7.

I don't know,

"Yea, it's ok." I then mumbled as I bandage my wound.

Then we heard a car engine from outside. Charlie then rolls his eyes. "Bella's Boyfriend is here, Are you with them or-?

I shake my head.

"I'm driving her car to school,"

Charlie then nod.

"Be careful alright? And don't speed!"

I nod at Charlie.

"Ok," I then mumbled to him, Then I go back to my room to grab the backpack.

. . .

I wait until Edward and Bella to leave, while he was on site, I try to read something to make my head think about that book alone. Then I look at the Grimoire, It seems that the real Emma did got only 1 of them, but she owns a bunch of witches theme novels.

"I need to bring one so when he is near I can use this to cover my thought." I then mumble as I grab one randomly.

Then I put it on my backpack as I sling it to my back, Walking downstair I then walk into the kitchen and grab some pancakes that Bella made, or Charlie, and walk toward the Garage.

Somehow, Like previously, the memories coming to me.

I remember small events,

Such as how Emma always Jealous of Bella, and Bella know that. And then, Bella was actually a popular kid back in Pheonix. And Emma is one of the 'weirdo', Even Bella herself distance the relationship between the sister so Bella will still stay at her group of friends.

"Which is stupid,".

I then grumbled as I walk into Bella's car.

And Bella changed as she moves to Pheonix, As she needs to build a new reputation and befriended with the popular kids.

It was Bella first who moves to Forks,

Then Emma turns next.

As Renee was actually feeling uncomfortable to show her love to her new man in front of her own kid.

Starting the car, I then drive toward the school.

Somehow, thankfully I manage to remember the way using Emma memories.

She got that trails from her home to the schools memorized as she knows that Bella will not be there for her. And too focused on her new Popular boyfriend.

As I drive I then remember something crucial.

"Didn't he abandon her?" I then ask myself, "And didn't she just go to Italy like an idiot?"

I then groan.

"Vampire. She invited the red eyes as well," Then I start to curse.

I didn't know the potential of this body, but at least my healing is still following me.

"Shit, am I even strong though?" I then ask myself as I have a feeling that I just want to ditch the school.

"No, just go there and be invisible." I then tell myself as I try to be positive in the whole ride.

"I miss being Lima."


	16. Vol 2 - Of Ditching and Spells

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own OC's and Plot.**

 **. . .**

"Class we do have a new student, Emma Swan, Please welcome her," The teacher then screamed out. I just nod at them and sit on the empty seat,

As I was ready to seat, a girl stops me.

"You can't sit there," I look at her as if she was stupid.

I then raise my eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"Someone is sitting there," She then replied as if everyone should know that, including the new girl.

"Ok then, Where is the empty seat?" I ask her, as I didn't really want to argue.

The girl then look around, and point at the back corner,

"There,"

I nod at her, "Thanks,"

Yet she didn't reply and just continued to look at her phone.

Sitting down on the chair, I then was curious about the novel that Emma own. Then I grab it as I put my backpack on my side.

Then I start reading.

It was actually a have a good plot, But the cannibalism throws me off. What's with the cannibalism in every world.

"Pst!" Then I heard someone,

Yet I ignore it. Then continued my novel.

"Hey! New girl," Someone then whispered, then I still ignore it. Then I can feel a paper that was scrunched was thrown in my way, then my body just moved by itself to dodge it.

"Woah!"

Then the guy screamed out.

I look up, Hm.

His face familiar,

"Hey, my name is Mike," He then grins at me. Isn't this dude who got hots for Bella and she reject him for Edward? Why is he talking to me anyway? Wait. Maybe he just want to know me?

Yeah right,

"Ok?" I then said,

And go back to reading my novel again.

If I am not wrong this is an English class. Looking at the board that the teacher was writing about something, I then continued to read my book again.

Then the bell finally rings.

"Finally," I then mumbled as I clean up my desk from my books and grab my backpack then walk out from the class.

Pulling the schedule planner, It seems that I got History.

"Let's ditch then," I mumble as I walk toward the exit of the school.

It seems that no one cares about anyone ditching as they actually saw me walking out the school and no one says a thing. Maybe they thought I got a free block, yea. Sounds good.

Then I go to Bella's car and look at my phone to any place that got food.

But then I check my wallet first.

"Hm, good."

I then nod as I see that Emma actually get an allowance from Renee back then and get it as well from Charlie.

As she got nothing to spend on, she actually has a lot.

Not a thousand or something, but she got around 200, "And probably more at her piggy bank," I then said.

Then check on which one is the closest restaurant so I can peacefully read without interruptions.

Yet fate has other things for me.

"Emma? What are you doing?" Suddenly I heard Bella questioning voice, I groan.

I then look at her,

"Nothing," I mumbled.

Bella then raise her eyebrow at me, "Really?" She then said as she walks closer to her car.

I groan,

Then Bella goes and grabs my schedule from my hand.

"It said here that your next class is History." She then looks at me with a disappointed face.

Then I head a chuckle.

' _Oh shit, it's her boyfriend_ ' I then said to myself.

Then Edward's eyebrow was raised toward my way. His eyes yellow eyes then gleamed, As Bella sense, her Boyfriend attentions was not at her way, she then look at him.

"Sorry about that, she is uh- one of the problematic kids," Bella then said to Edward,

I roll my eyes at that.

"Yes, I am, and now I shall ditch, Sayonara." I then randomly said it to embarrassed Bella by speaking like a weeb and drive away.

I then heard Bella screaming my name,

But I just continued driving,

After I know it is far away from the range of a certain someone to get into my personal business, I then let a sigh.

"I don't know what plot I am at," I then mumbled as I just drive randomly until I see a restaurant. 'Welcome to La Push'.

I then blink at that,

"What a fancy name," I then mumbled. As 'La Push' sound French to me, and by default it is Fancy!

Then I can hear my stomach rumbling. "Yeah, I am hungry as fuck," I mumbled. Then I see a building that resembles a Restaurant.

Then I park on the parking spot.

Smells of food then attacking my nose, "Oh shit, delicious," I then mumbled.

. . .

In the end,

Bella tells Charlie that I am ditching and we got a talk about that for hours.

And I am now grounded.

I shrug at him and go to my room.

"Hey,"

Bella voice then broke my thought as I look up from my Novel.

"I will have my 18th Birthday at Edward family house, You want to come?" Bella then asks, I look at her for a second and actually think.

Did she know that they all a Vampires?

And why is she asking for a human to come with her?

I shake my head, trying to copy what real Emma would do. "I'm good," I mumble and continued my reading about a witch sacrificing her human boyfriend.

Bella then sigh,

"I can talk to Charlie about your grounded, And maybe you can come with me?" Bella then offer.

I shake my head again, but this time I didn't look away from my book.

"Ok,"

Then Bella sigh and close the door.

I look up and sigh as well. "This is hard," I mumbled. Then I try to wreck my brain at this current event. At least I now know Bella will be 18, and the 'Bella cut her finger' plot was happening. And if I am not wrong, it is close to where is Edward leaving her?

And when is her birthday anyway?

I forgot that detailed.

I then search on my Callender and found it that it is indeed in two more days, precisely on Tuesday. Then I look at the date that got X on it and it said 'Prom' with a tombstone on it.

It's already passed apparently.

I sigh,

"I think grounded is a good excuse, I need to ditch more." I then mumbled.

If I get grounded, I can just not participate in any event. But more importantly, James ark on the Baseball was already happening, so it will just need a time where he will attack Bella.

I ain't no Emma, so I will stay in the bedroom.

Yet I am feeling guilty,

As I can feel that Bella was actually trying to 'fix' her relationship with Emma.

"So fucking difficult," I then curse as I stop reading the Novel and grab the Grimoire. Then I look at the Index, which I raise my eyebrow at.

"Fae exists? Well, I will be damned." I then grumbled.

As I read the information regarding the Fae, it seems that they are a small creature that will show themselves when they want to, either than that, you can't see them as they are invisible to the eyes of every creature. Including Vampire,

"Oh damn,"

I then mumbled as I read information about Kappa, A water Yokai creature that has a habit of mischief yet can actually be dangerous as well.

Then I stumble into a Spell,

"Hm, could I?" I then ask myself.

The spell is simple, It's just a protection spell. It doesn't need anything but your voice and magic. "Easy enough," I then mumble. "Ai Na koras, Kor Na Yuw" I then mumbled the chanting.

Then a whitish light glowed and surround me.

"What the fuck?" I then screamed out,

Then I can hear running toward my room, and it was Bella. "Is everything ok?" Bella then asks, then she notices the book on my hand.

"How many times I tell you that the book is a hoax?" She then grumbled. Yet I ignore it,

Should I tell her or not?

Should I protect her or not? "Ah, fuck it." I then mumbled.

"Come here, and close the door." I then said to Bella, she then raised her eyebrow at that.

"I still got the chicken on the Oven downstair," She then reminds me, I shrug at that. Bella then sigh. "Fine,"

Bella then enter the room and close the door as I told her,

"What is it?"

She then ask, as she sits on the bed.

"It works!" I then try to channel the 'Excited Emma' and tell Bella. Bella then raise her eyebrow at me,

"What do you mean?"

She asks confusingly,

"The spells!" I then whisper as if it was a secret, Then Bella's eyes widened. "But don't tell anyone!" I then said with worry on my face, "I don't want to be hanged,"

I mumble,

Yet Bella manages to hear it.

Good.

"No one going to burn you Emma, But show me," Then Bella has her eyes focused on mine, "I want to see it myself to believe you," She then said.

I nod at her,

"I only able to get one spell though," I then mumbled to her,

Bella then let a low chuckle, "What is it? A cursing spell?"

I shake my head. "No, a protection spell. It said it protect all the bad spirits," I then tell her.

"Bad Spirits?" Bella then ask,

I nod, "And Malicious Intent," I then added, as I read the whole spells meaning.

Bella eyes then shined. "Get that spell on me," She then said,

I scrunch my eyes at that, "Huh?"

"Let's just say I know something secret as well, But I am not able to tell you," She then said, "And I might be in trouble?" She then mumbled. But from the sound of it, it seems that she was asking herself instead of telling me.

"I can try," I then mumbled.

"But I am not sure though, it depends on which creature you offend," I then added, Bella then look at me with interest, "Creature?"

I nod,

"Yeah, Apparently Pixies existed." I then tell Bella,

Her eyes then twinkled.

"Really? Anything else?" She then asks as she sits closer to my space.

"Uh, the Vampire is grouped by the Coven?" I then added,

Bella then grab the Grimorei,

"Hey!" I then screamed out as Bella took it from my hand forcefully, "Careful with that!" I then remind Bella as I watch Bella change the pages by force,

Then she stops at the 'Vampire' part.

"Ok, spell me that protection Emma," Bella then tell me as she keeps reading Pieces of information about her boyfriend. Why do I feel like Bella in the book and in this world is different?

She is more,

Real.

"Hey, Emma! You ok?" She then asks me as she looks up from her book. I nod at her, Then I raise my right arm. "Ai Na koras, Kor Na Yuw" I then say it confidently, Then white glow shot out of my hand toward Bella.

Then the ball of glowing white light surround Bella and it moves inside of her.

Bella's face was hilarious.

"You can do spells!" She then whispers/screams with excitement.

I nod at her,

"It will be expired in a day though," I then mention, as I remember that it is only a day spell.

"What? Well, I will have you to put protections spell at me every day then," Bella then mentions, I nod.

"Ok,"

Then we have a quiet moment, but it was a peaceful one. With Bella reading about her Vampire boyfriend race and I read my novel. And the peacefulness was broken as the fire alarm was blaring.

"THE CHICKEN!"

Bella and I then screamed out as we run toward the Kitchen.

As Bella throw the Grimoire and I grab it as we run.

And we found the oven was having some smoke come out from it. "Shit!" Bella then open it and the black smoke was filling the Kitchen.

"Do your magic!" Bella then screamed out,

I look at her offended,

"I just learn one spell, what do you want? Protect the chicken?" I then point at the charcoals Chicken.

"Something, just to make this smoke gone!" Bella then screamed out as she was actually freaking out from the smoke and the fire alarm was not helping at all.

I then rush and look at spells, and there was a Wind spells.

"Kor Le Qi FU!" I then screamed out as I pull my right arm out, then Wind was blown and the smoke was gone, I then let out a tired sigh.

"Wow," Bella then said as she notices she was calmer as the Fire alarm was stopping. Then she pats my back, "Good job on your second spell, Emma the black witch," She then gives me a mischievous smile.

I swat her hand off my back.

"Hey, don't call me that.. I am not a dark witch," I grumbled.

Bella shrugs and puts the Chicken on the counter.

"Well, It seems that we will eat Pizza for dinner yea?" She then said as the charcoals chicken. I nod at her, "Charlie wouldn't mind picking the pizza after his shift?" I then ask,

Bella shrugs her shoulders.

"If he says no, then just do your Magic to make him grab the pizza," She then jokes.


	17. Vol 2 - Of Jacob and Edward

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's and my plot. Thanks,**

 **. . .**

"Hey,"

Bella then said as she goes to my bedroom. Then she closes the door,

"Hey," I grumbled.

"Could you please put your protection spell on me, please? I will be entering a coven of Vampires," Bella then joked,

I nod at her,

" _Ai Na koras, Kor Na Yuw_ " Then the same glowing orb shot out from my hand and surround Bella. "Ok, you good. Good luck, And remember!-" Then Bella cut me as she pats my head.

"Do not tell anyone that you are a witch, I get it! Thanks, Emma!" She then leaves the room I nod.

"You are welcome," I then mumbled as I watch her leave.

Then I continued my sulking.

It has been 2 days and I haven't back to my real world yet. And I am actually concern, yet somehow I know that I will be leaving later, but not now.

I sigh and buried myself on the bed and continued my naps.

As I was ready to sleep,

Someone then knocks on the door.

I ignore it and try to sleep,

Then someone keeps furiously knock on the door. I then start cursing, "Who the fuck coming to this house at fucking Sunday!" I screamed out as I get up from the bed.

I then stomp my way toward the door,

"Yes?"

Then someone with long hair greeted me. He is a really scrawny kid, But taller than me. He then blinked as he was actually shocked that I greeted him,

"Uh, Is Bella here?"

He then ask,

I shake my head, "She's going to her Boyfriend family to celebrate her 18th Birthday," I then said, He then nods sadly. He reminds me of a puppy.

"Oh," He then said. I nod,

I then wait for him to say he will be leaving so I can close the door and continued my napping.

Charlie somehow was out with his friend Harry,

to fish,

And I couldn't come as I am still grounded.

"Oh, uh. I am Jacob by the way," He then said as he brings his hands up, I sigh.

Of course. One of the main characters will greet me.

"Emma," I said as I grab his hand and shake it, "Nice to meet you,".

He nods.

And I was still waiting until he leaves.

"Is there uh, anything else?" I then ask,

Jacob the scratch his head and let an awkward smile. "Could I come in?" He then asks.

I hold my scream and nod.

"Come in then,"

Jacob then grins and come in the house. Then he sits on the couch, "Is there anything I could get you? Water? Soda? Tea?" I then ask,

"Water please," Jacob then said.

I nod at him,

"Just a second alright, Let me get it for you," I said,

"Ok,"

As I walk into the Kitchen I then grumble. "I just want a goddamn sleep."

Then I grab 2 glass of water and walk back to the living room.

Giving Jacob his glass, I then let my ass comfortable on the couch, then somehow I got tired and ready to take my nap.

"So, you are Bella step sister huh?" Jacob then asks as he sips on his water.

I nod at him, as I open my eyes.

"How come you never visit Forks before?" He then asks curiously, Which I shrug at him. ' _Hell if I knew'_.

"Oh uh, Is Bella and Edward" As he mentions Edward name, somehow he was growling at that, If I am not wrong, he is not a wolf yet. "Close?" He then asks,

Oh,

I get it.

He is trying to grill pieces of information from me about Bella and Edward, poor boy.

I shrug at that.

"Well in school yea, He never far away from Bella I know that for sure, Other than that? I am not sure," I then said, With that Jacob then stop drinking his water and look down.

"But like, I don't know if they are together though, Because Bella didn't tell me that she is together with him yet, So by default she is still available." I then try to cheer him out, somehow his puppy sad face attacking my head Mentally and Physically.

"Really?" He then asks with hope in his voice.

I nod at him.

Sorry if I lie about it Jacob, because Bella will be ending up with Edward.

And somehow in some twisted way, you will be with Bella and Edward baby that just fucking born.

That is some level of Pedophilia right there,

"I still have a chance then," He then whispers.

I raise my eyebrow at that, why is he talking out loud about his crush? If he always likes this, why Bella hasn't caught that he like her?

Or maybe Bella is on the highest level of Obliviousness.

"So, you like my sister?" I then said,

Jacob then stuttered his sentences.

I really didn't manage to get what he means. "Uh, how old are you?" Jacob then ask.

"16," I then replied.

If I am not wrong, Emma is 16.

"Oh, you are freshmen then?" I shrug at that.

I don't know bro, quit asking questions!

"Oh, how is Bella at school?"

. . .

In the end,

Jacob and I was talking together till Charlie was back from his fishing. Which he raises his eyebrow at Jacob and I, and then he then grins.

"What?" I ask, as the face Charlie got is unsettling.

Charlie didn't answer and just grin at me.

Jacob though,

He has guts to look embarrassed after he makes me talk to him until night and didn't take any sleep. "Sorry about this Charlie," He then said,

"Better be," I grumbled. Ignoring the betrayal of an eyes that shot into my way.

Charlie then just laugh it off,

"No problem, besides, Emma need a friend in here anyway," He then said.

Then I scrunch my face as Charlie was walking closer.

"Go take a shower dad! You stink!" I screamed out, Then Charlie hugs me as he pats my head. "DAD!" I screamed out,

But Jacob and Charlie ended up laughing as I try to get away from Charlie's hand.

Note to my head,

This body is indeed weak in physical wise,

Then the laugh was stopped as Bella walk in with Edward on her side. Then Bella looks at Charlie, then Jacob and then me.

Which she then raise her eyebrow at.

I blink at her,

 _'Why the fuck she is here? I thought she got date with her man_?'

I then ask myself.

Then I look at Bella's face. "You ok Bells?" I then ask as Charlie's hand was out of my head.

Bella then nod weakly,

"Hey Jake," She then greets Jacob who is currently having a war inside of him to greet her back or to ignore her as he is mad that Bella spend her night with another man beside him.

"Hey Bells," Jacob ending up to greet Bella, Yet he ignores Edward.

' _OOo, Drama,'_

As I was thinking about that, then Edward let out a small chuckle.

"Uh, Hey Bella's boyfriend," I then greet him.

Bella face then turned red. "EMMA!"

Then Jacob neck move so fast toward my way.

I shrug.

"I will be upstair to take a shower because of someone, and after that, I'm going to bed, I'm tired.." I then said as I yawn.

Jacob then nod,

"Goodnight Emma, it was nice to talk to you," He then said. I nod at him and wave at everyone.

"Goodnight," I then yawn.

And tiredly walk to the bathroom and wash my body from Charlie's fishing trip, and then go to bed.

As I was asleep, I then feel a cold blowing my skin. I then groan and woke up,

And I find a fucking ghost at my room grinning.

"OH MY FUCK!"

I screamed out, as I was actually terrified.

"In the name of Lord, Begone!" I scream out nonsense, yet he keeps grinning.

Yet the grin was not malicious,

It was,

Like somehow he knows me,

Then Bella was showing up on my bedroom with fucking Edward on her back. "You ok Em?" Bella then asked,

I nod at her,

As my eyes didn't leave the Ghost form.

"Y-Yeah,"

I stuttered.

Then I notice something, "Why the fuck is your Boyfriend in here in the middle of the night?" I ask as I point at Edward,

Bella then gives me an awkward laugh and I groan.

"Pleaseee," Bella then beg for me to keep my mouth shut about her man in this house.

"Fine," I then grumbled, Then I make a shooing motion, "Shoo, go away," Bella nod. Yet Edward didn't his eyes was at the Ghost.

Then the ghost notice Edward and he left.

I sigh in relieve.

"Hey, you ok?" Bella then ask Edward,

Edward then gives her a smile. "Yes,".

Then He gives me a knowing smile, I answer with a 'What the fuck' face.

Then those two couples finally leave the room. I then run to my Grimoire and chant the spells. I don't give a fuck if he heard it.

" _Fu Ark Nol_!" Then a barrier red glowing was come up from my room and I sigh in relieve.

"Ok, I can sleep now."

In the end, I couldn't sleep.

"Fuck me," I then grumbled.

Then I just read the Grimoire. Then I see a spell for stopping the mind reader to read your thought.

I grin.

"Perfect spell,"

" _Coq Mu aAtu Isk_ " Then a bluish color of an orb shot out from my finger and entering my head.

"Ok, it's worked."

I grin,

. . .

"Yo, why are you so down?" I finally ask as Bella was actually kept grunting and moaning about how pitiful she is.

"Nothing," Then Bella continued her sulking.

I then shrug at her and continued doing my homework.

"Hey Em," Bella then finally said something instead of 'Nothing'. I look up from my homework, "Yea?" I ask her,

"Could you see what Edward doing?"

I raise my eyebrow at that, "What?"

"I said, could you please see what-" I then stop her.

"No no, It just I am confused on why you want me to do that," I then explained. Bella then sulk,

"I think he is distance himself from me," He then said,

I blink, "And do you know why?" I ask.

Bella then drops to my bed and hug my pillow. "Well, remember on Tuesday? So I kind of messed up.." Bella then said as she grumbled.

"And how do you 'Messed up'," I then ask, try to be a therapist in this spot for Bella. Bella then sighs and moans about her luck.

"I accidentally cut my finger and create a riot at the Cullens," I blink at that.

I actually already know, it just hearing it from Bella actually sound stupider.

Then Bella looks at me, "You put a protection shield at me, but it didn't work!" She then screamed out, as if it was my fault in the first place.

I blink at her.

"Bell, it protects you from others, but clearly not from yourself." I then point it out that the cut was created by herself and it was her own damn fault.

Bella's eyes then glisten.

I groan.

Then I stop the conversation as I focus on my Homework. How the fuck you find the Acute angel again?

Then I heard Bella sobbing,

I continuously ignore it.

"Hey Em, do you think you can create a Love Potion for me?" Bella then ask.

I blink at her.

Wow, it seems that she is desperate.

"Uh, No?" I then end up asking myself that one.

Bella eyes then continuously teared up.

Oh.

I can't wait until Edward leaves her ark.

Fun.

Not.

"Hicks" Bella then continued her sobbing.

While I try to focus on my homework finding the Acute angels.


	18. Vol 2 - Of Bella and Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own OC's and Plot.**

. . .

"Hey Emma sweetie, Do you think your sister ok?" Charlie then asks I look up from my book.

"What do you mean?" I then ask,

Charlie then sighs, "She got home with really red eyes. It looks like she has been crying her eyes out. Then suddenly she decided to walk to the wood,".

I then ponder for a sec, "I think so? I mean, I don't know.." I then mumbled.

"Did something happened with Edward and Bella at school?" He then asks as he walks to the bedroom. I blink at those questions.

"Well, I mean they probably did fight at some point," I then decided to be 'truthful' to him, Charlie then looks at me. "Do you know why?" I shake my head,

"I don't know dad,"

Charlie then sighs in defeat. "Well, ok. Dinner will be served at 6 alright?" Charlie then said, I nod.

Then I wrecked my brain on what is the ark of today.

It seems that I am missing something,

"Hmm, Oh well."

I then decided to shrug it out and continuously read the book.

"Dinner!" Charlie then screamed out.

I grumbled.

"Coming," I then screamed back and put away my book.

. . .

"Why is Bella hasn't home yet?" Charlie then keeps asking, I shrug at him. "Maybe she is talking to Edward? Or maybe they are hanging out together?" I then point it out to Charlie that Bella actually have a life and he doesn't need to worry about it.

Charlie then sigh.

"I know, but I am concerned Em," He then said as he munches on the fries.

I nod at him. "I get it dad, but Bella has a life too," I then mention.

Then I get chills.

Somehow I remember the plot where Bella was dying in the middle of the wood. "You ok Em?" Charlie then asks, as I stop midway putting my steak on my mouth. "I- I don't know, I got a bad feeling now."

Charlie then laugh at me,

"Now you feel what I am feeling! I tell you, should we search on Bella?"

He then asks, I then was just quiet.

"I think?"

I then ask unsurely, then I could feel my eyes went big. "Dad, what's today date?" I then ask, Charlie then was confused on what I was trying to ask, "It's Friday the 16th, Are you ok Em?"

I then choke on my steak.

"Search for Bella dad!" I then screamed out as I remember that on Friday, near her Bella's Birthday the Cullen Migrated.

"Em, are you ok?"

Charlie then asked and I shake my head. "Dad! Your bad feeling was right, Let's search for Bella! No, Let's get a search Party!" I screamed out, as I stop eating and getting my coats.

"What? Em? Are you ok?"

"No, I am not! Let's search for Bella DADD!" I then screamed out, as I come up with my coat on me, "Get your friend and have them search Bella!"

"Huh? Ok,"

Finally, Charlie agrees and go get his coat and start calling his friends.

"Fuck hope I am not too late," I then mumbled.

. . .

I was not too late,

Bella then was found by one of Charlie's friend and was put into the hospital right away.

I then keep wishing to go back to my world,

Yet something was holding me back.

And then October was passing. I keep trying to increase my Magic while Bella screaming at her sleep. She also actually look like a Zombie and barely talk to either Charlie or even myself.

November is the same.

I haven't back from my world yet, nor I can sleep as Bella ending up screaming as she sleeps. Charlie and I ending up agree that Bella is indeed suffering from a constant nightmare and need to see a real Therapist and not me.

December then went by,

Bella's old friend then ask me if Bella is right in the head as they can see that she is indeed suffering and actually get thinner. As she barely eats and only stares at an empty space the whole times. I just reply with 'Heartbreaks' That somehow answered their questions and leave me alone.

January then hit,

And Charlie has enough.

He asks Bella if she wants to go back to Pheonix, as he thinks that Renee can fix Bella from her breakup phase.

I also offer to create a dreamless potion, yet Bella decline.

She said she needs the nightmare as a remembrance of someone. I just blankly stare at her as if she was an idiot. Then I told Charlie to buy Bella a phone, as it is not fair that I got a phone and she didn't. So Charlie brings that topic at the diner, hoping Bella at least be enthusiastic and yet she sobs.

Then Charlie ending up look at me for an answer,

I ending up hugging Bella and keep saying that it is ok,

Then one day Bella showed up saying that she will be going on a movie with her friend Jessica.

"But you are not even a friend?" I then point it out as Bella glare at me, and I shut my mouth. Charlie then looks at Bella expectantly, Yet Bella just stays firm that she will be going to a movie with a friend and that she actually going back to normal to stop the conversation about Bella is going back to Renee.

And the next day, she did go out to a movie night with her friend.

Causing Charlie and I couldn't sleep and wait for Bella in the Living Room until she is home.

"Where were you?" Charlie then ask Bella as she was back home.

"We watch Zombie eat people. It was great," As Bella said that, Charlie and I just blink. "Are you ok?" I then ask as It was supposed to be me who needs to be weird, Not her. Yet Bella nod and smile,

Then I look outside and I see Jessica's face was actually worrisome. And she motions me to come to her, "Just a second dad," I then said as My dad keep asking things to Bella, Weirdly Bella answer as if she was not even a Zombie no more.

"Hey," I then greet Jessica,

"Watch out for Bella," She then greet me with that, I raise my eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean by that? Did something happened in the movie?" I ask,

Jessica then let a mocking laugh, "Happening? Ha! Your sister fucking walk toward a possible rapist and then go back again! What the fuck is wrong with her?" Jessica then harshly asked.

"Is she suicidal?" Jessica then added as she looks at me as if I got the answer. I laugh mockingly back at her. "Hell if I know! She becomes a Zombie for the whole 3 months! What do you expect?"

Jessica then scrunches her nose. "You fucking kidding me?"

I shake my head, "No, I am not." Then I look at where Bella and Charlie stand, then back at Jessica. "Seriously, what the fuck was happening? She actually looks alive!" Yet Jessica shrugs and still got a disturbing face on.

"Was it that bad?"

I ask her. Jessica then laughs with a mock, "Yes. But fuck it, It's not my fucking problem. Goodnight!" Jessica then drives her car back and I nod at her. "Thank you by the way, and goodbye."

Then I look back where Bella was actually retelling the story with a smile,

I blink.

"I forgot the whole plot, it's been years," I then grumbled.

. . .

The next day was a weird one, Bella ending up asking for money to me.

"What for?" I then ask,

Bella yet wouldn't tell me, saying that I would 'snitch'. That bitch, she was the snitcher in this sibling relationship!

"Really though Bell, what for?" I then ask, Yet Bella wouldn't tell me. "Nothing. Also, Stop putting a protection spell on me," She then said as she closes the door of my bedroom.

I blink at that, "What?"

I ask myself. Then I look outside as I see Jacob as he smiles at Bella, then they were talking about something.

I then close my window.

"She's still fucking weird," I then mumbled. Then continued my reading on the Grimoire, " _Akh Ma Bar_ ," I then chant, then a redish mix with purple light shot up from my hand, then it turned into an Electricity. I grin,

"Heh, I can do this type of spells now," I then lit my candle.

Smelling the scent of mango tropical, I then let out a grin. Then I continued my reading, Then someone was knocking on my door. Probably Charlie, as he is the only one who is at home. "Come in," I then said, as I mumble the chanting to hide the Grimoire from Charlie's eyes.

"Did Bella tell you anything?"

He then asks, as always.

I then shake my head, "She is suspicious though," I added a penny of my thought for Charlie. He then nods his head as he is agreeing that Bella is indeed suspicious.

"Keep your eyes out for any clues, we don't want her to go back to the Zombie states." Charlie then said I nod my head,

"I will dad."

The next day, Bella then spend time with Jacob. Charlie and I then were thankful as she was actually back into a living breathing human.

Then somehow, Bella was at the ER.

"Just what are you doing Bella?" I then ask her, as I watch Bella sitting on my bed and just smiling.

"Nothing, But hey, Do you have any spell for bringing up a Memories?" Bella then asks as I scrunch my eyebrow at that, "Let me check," Then I look at the list of the spells. "Well, it only lasts a second though," I then said then Bella jump to me,

"Spell that on me! Please!" Bella then begged.

Then I try to remember the plot or something. Because Bella in front of me is desperate and remind me of my coworker when she is in need of drugs. "Uh, Ok?" Then she sit on the bed once more.

"I'm ready,"

I then raise my eyebrow at that. "Ok, so first you need to bring up the memories of it, And second just focus on it," I then read out the instructions out loud. Bella then nod, "Did you have the memories yet?" I ask, Bella nod. As she actually let a genuine smile,

" _Memoire Qi Kunh Vi_ " I then chant, then a light hit Bella head and Bella was quiet.

"Bella?" I then ask,

Then Bella open her eyes as she actually teared up, "Fuck, are you ok?" I then ask, as I worry if I chant the wrong one, As I look at the Grimoire, Bella then let out a happy laugh. "I have never been perfect!" She then jumps out of the bed and runs out of my room. I raise my eyebrow at that,

"What the fuck?"

. . .


	19. Vol 2 - Of Bella and Wolves

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own OC's and my own plot.**

. . .

It was February the 20th, and Bella was home from her movies date(?) with Jacob and Mike.

That oblivious girl didn't know that she was the lucky woman that was actually got fight by two of the men. "How was it?" I ask as Bella sit on my bed. It seems that it is a ritual for Bella to come to my room to get her memories pulled in and talk about her days as well.

"Jake got sick,"

Bella then replies short and simple. "And?" I ask, "Any drama? Any fighting? Anything? I mean, come on! It's two guys and only one girl!" I then pester Bella, yet she just shrugs. "Well, I don't know. Jake is sick though," Bella then once again mentions.

"Also! How did you know that Jessica ditch?"

"I'm a witch,"

I roll my eyes,

"Also, what do you want me to do? Witchcraft him and made him potions?" I then ask sarcastically, Yet Bella nods her head with a serious face.

"No," I then decline.

"Why not?" Bella ask,

"Because! He will tell everyone and I will be hanged!" I then screamed out at her,

"Well, are you?" Bella then asked,

I then look at her confusingly, "What?"

She then sighs, "Are you hanged right now?" I then shake my head, "But if the town knows it I will be," I then point it out.

"No you are not, You can just do your magic thing to have their memory erased. But could you really make sickness potions?" Bella then ask with a genuine interest,

I shrug my shoulders at that.

"I don't know, I was just messing around with you," I then reply. Bella then throw a pillow at me,

Then we decided that Bella need to go back to her room as I am ready to sleep.

The next day Bella apparently was sick. "What did you do yesterday? Did you kiss your 'Jake'? That's why you get his sickness too?" I then ask bluntly as Charlie drop the egg on the floor and Bella was gape at me.

"Emma!"

She then screamed out and throw a Spatula at me. Yet I dodge,

It seems that I am agile.

I then grab the food and run to my bedroom as Bella was still screaming at me and try to explain to dad that her sickness was not caused by Jacob in any way,

"She lies, dad! She did hang out with him yesterday!" I then screamed out to make Bella life more miserable.

"Shut up EMMA!" Bella then screamed out,

And I just giggle at her, "Make me!" I then grin and lock my door. Then I can hear Bella stomping her way to my bedroom. "Open the Goddamn door EMMAA!" She then screamed out, "I swear to God Emma!" She then continued her screaming.

At the end I let her in.

She manage to beat me up, But I told Charlie that Bella is bullying me and he just laugh.

"Make me a potion for my sickness," Bella then said as she play with my pillow on my bed.

I shrug at her, "I will see what I can do, I need some of the ingredient from the forest though," With that Bella roll her eyes to me.

"I'm sick, so I can't help you with that,"

"Ugh. You are right,"

. . .

It was March the 10th when I fucking screamed out as I see Jacob at Bella room, and our eyes were met.

"What the fuck!"

I then curse at him, Yet Jacob just look at me with a shocked face, but mix with adore?

"Ah, Emma," Then Bella look at me with eyes that I need to go upstair and never talk about this to dad. I then look at Bella seriously in her face. "It's fucking midnight, what is he doing in here?" I then point at the still stupified face of worship (?),

"It's- Just go upstair," As Bella said that, Jacob answer "You," Then he stuttered and blushed.

I look at him ridiculously, "I am out," I then said as I walk to my bedroom,

"Wait!" Jacob then screamed out, but I didn't.

It's too early for this bullshit.

I only want to take a drink of water and ask if Bella want some too, it seems that dehydration is an option.

Then I heard Bella shushing Jacob as I close the door of my bedroom.

Then in the middle of the night, Bella actually run toward my bed and woke me up by slapping my face. "What the fuck Bells?" I screamed out as I hold my stinging face,

Bella then look at into my eyes, "Jake is a werewolf,"

I then choked on my own saliva.

"Repeat that again?"

Bella then rolls her eyes. "Ok, remember how he was scrawny correct? Now, do you remember how he look now?" Bella then points it out.

I blink at her,

"How could I not remember, I was trying to get some goddamn water and I see his face in the dark. I was shocked. No, Traumatized," I then reply, yet Bella rolls her eyes and hit my head.

"No, try again!"

Somehow her voice was actually hopeful,

Like she has been waiting a day for this to happen to her. "Well, what's so special about it?" I then ask, then suddenly we notice eyes watching us. Looking outside it was a fucking huge wolf.

I blink,

"I need a fucking sleep bell, Talk to me tomorrow! Also, close the damn window! Who the fuck open it!" I then screamed out to Bella, Yet Bella keeps looking at the wolf.

"That's Jake,"

I choke.

"No, no, no! This is too early!" I then screamed out as I stand up from my bed and close the goddamn window. And glare at Bella, "Out!"

"No, listen Em!"

"OUT!" I screamed out,

Bella then stop her feet and finally out, "Tomorrow!" She then said as she looks at me, waiting for me to promise it. "Yes, in the morning you can fucking talk about it!"

Finally, Bella was out.

Then I go back to sleep, Ignoring the howling of a damn wolf.

"Shut the fuck up!" I finally snap and open the window. Then the wolf gives me a whine. "Shut your fucking jaws up or I swear to God I will fucking hunt you and your fur as my goddamn coat! I need my fucking sleep fucking damn it!" Then I notice there were 2 more wolves behind the howling wolf.

Then we were staring.

"DAD! WHERE'S YOUR SHOTGUN AGAIN?" I then screamed out as I am actually pissed at the howling wolf.

With that, one of the wolves actually seems like he was laughing.

Then another big wolf showed up, I just gape at them.

"What the fuck is this? A fucking Zoo?" I then curse and close my window. Then I notice that the wolves actually leaving, I feel grateful to the big wolf.

"Now I can sleep,"

I then mumbled.

. . .

" _That is your imprint?"_ The boys then laugh as they remember the petite brown hair girl actually was ready to gun them down as Jacob kept crying out his emotions, causing his imprint couldn't sleep.

Jacob then just grunt,

 _"She's fucking Hillarious! I can't see the resemblance of her and that Leech lover,"_ Paul then said, Jacob growled at him,

 _"Yo, are you loyal to your Imprint or her sister of a Leech Lover?"_ Paul then points it out, as they can see and feel what Jacob feeling right now. As he is currently comparing Emma and Bella.

" _Imprint is the gift from the-"_ Jacob then ignores Sam word as he tries to make his feeling actually making sense for him. On one side, he did feel a deep emotion to the point where is really Adore Emma. Where he actually can die for her, yet on the other side, He actually loves Bella from a long time and even he already imprinted he still hold that feeling toward Bella.

He is confused on why did his imprint on Emma and not Bella!

Jacob then continued his whining in his wolf form as he is confused with his feeling.

Why did he imprint on Emma in the first place? And not Bella?

Then he feels an attack. And it was Paul, " _Be fucking grateful and don't let your Imprint leave you for another man you fucking whiny bastard!"_ He then said as Paul growled at Jacob,

Yet Jacob growled back.

Then a growl from Sam quietens the both of them.

 _"Quiet, we are currently patrolling-"_ Then they smell a shitty smell. _"Bloodsuckers,"_ Sam then growled in disgust and anger, And he howled. Mentioning to the other pack member to follow his voice and attack the Vampire.

. . .

The next morning,

"We need to go to Jacob house to clear things up." I then blink at her.

I then ignore her and continued eating my banana as my breakfast, Then I look at my dad. "Hey, dad, where was my shotgun again? I feel like I am not safe in here," I then mention,

Charlie then raise his eyebrow at me,

"Last night there is this big bear or wolf looking at me like I am a snack," I then explain,

Charlie then nod.

He then gives me his Handgun, "You know how to used it right?". I nod at him, Then he gives me the Hollister as well. "Thanks, Dad,"

Charlie then pats my head, "No problem kiddo,".

Then Bella was impatient and she grabs my hand and put me into her car passenger seat.

As Bella was at talking with Charlie, I then just dozed off at the car.

Finally, Bella is back, "Wait, let me get my Grimoire," I then tell Bella. Yet she shakes her head.

"You remember the spells correct?" She then said, I then look at her unsurely, "I think? I mean, I remember some of them," I then said. Bella then tells me to do the protections spells on both of us, which I did.

"Ok, now we are ready," Bella then said, I just fasten up my seatbelt.

"I am not," I then mumbled as I sink myself on the cat seats. It seems that Bella heard it yet she ignored it.

Then she drives to La Push to meet Jacob.

"Stay here," She then says and I nod.

"I will not move," I then promise,

Bella then nods as she is grateful that I will not be going anywhere, as she goes to the house, I wonder.

Why in the first place she needs me to come in.

I then look around and notice it is a quiet place. I actually have an urge to go out of the car and just explored, but I am scared to meet any wolves. Then I feel like I need to be back to my room now.

"I feel so fucking unsafe," I then curse as I sink to the car seats once again.

. . .


	20. Vol 2 - Of Wolves and Vampire

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own OC's and my own plot.**

. . .

"I'll be back again," Bella then said as she comes out with no Jacob behind her. I nod at her and watch her back as she walks to somewhere, "Where are you going?" I ask,

"The beach, I'm going to wait until Jake woke up.." Bella then said as she walks without looking back,

Then I roll my eyes at how her act, "So fucking dramatic,"

It seems that she decided to think stuff as she watch the beach. It is indeed calming, to just watch the beach without doing or having anyone interrupting. But I think sleeping is much more better, So I stay at the car.

After a while I see Jacob come out from his house, yet he was looking around and was happy to sees Bella.

Something stabbing me in my heart, yet I ignore it and decided that I am hungry.

I then hide on the car as Jacob go to Bella.

Looking at their actions, it seems that they are talking about something important. I feel like I want to join in with their conversation, but I don't want to join the plot, so then I ignore the feeling.

Then I try to take a nap,

Trying to imagining Hidan-sama, not my clone, face saying that he loves me deeply and agree as my Husband, Causing me to sigh in happiness. "Hidan-sama," I then mumbled his name in happiness,

Then I smile as I remember when Hidan, my clone, grab my arm and stating that he is happily married. And I imagine it that my clone was the real one,

"Hehe," I then giggle happily,

Then I notice that Bella and Jacob get rowdy,

It seems that they are fighting. I want to join but then decided to against it. I will join when Bella is in deep trouble I guess,

Then I could hear that Jacob call Bella a Hypocate,

I raise my eyebrow at that, "What are they talking about?" I then ask myself, As I wonder why are they having an intense aura around them.

Then suddenly it seems that they are back together again,

I scratch my head furiously at this scene. "They keep fucking fighting and back again like it was a fucking newlywed," I then curse, Looking at their closeness, somehow I actually mad at Bella, but I am unsure on why.

"Fucking weird,"

I then mumbled and decided that Nap sounds good. Then I mumble a chanting to have me a dream of my own, and it is a dream with my Husband happily together with kids. Then I was woken up as Hidan-sama face changed into Jacob's face.

And I woke up with a terrified face,

"What in the fuck was that?" I then ask myself, Then I see a stranger face on the car seats and not Bella, then my hand was on the gun and I pull it up,

"Emma!" Bella then screamed out, and I look at her and the man was just scratch his head in an awkward laugh.

"What the fuck Bells? I thought you just going to talk with your new man," With that, the two strangers choke, "And now I found you with another man?" I then ask for an explanation to Bella as I put the gun back to my Hollister.

"I will tell you later Em," I raise my eyebrow at that,

"Ok then," I shrug and continued my dream, then remember Jacob face on it I feel like I don't want to sleep anymore.

Then I look at Bella's face as her face was pale,

I scrunch my eyebrows at that, It seems that Bella still sick. Why is she is still here then? To satisfy her curiosity?

"Fair warning, do not stare at Emily's face," One of them then said, I nod at him.

I'll be too busy to try to think about how to go back home anyway, As it has been 7 months and I am still here. And that is a fucking mistake. What happened with my real body?

Or how is the clone plans coming up?

Then we arrived, and what greeted us was an amazing woman with a scar.

"Would you like a muffin?" She then asks Bella with a sweet smile, Bella then agrees and take some. "Can I get some too please?" I then ask, She then looks at me with a surprised, then she nods and gives me my muffin.

"So, what're you guys name?" Emily then ask as she smiles at both of us,

"I'm Emma, that's Bella, my sister." As I introduce the two of us, Emily then keep staring at me as if she knows something, then she smiled at me, "Welcome,",

I then scrunch my eyebrows confusely, "Uh, thanks?"

Emily then smile at me,

But the two strangers then shake ther head at her.

"I'm Jared by the way, and that's Embry," They then introduce, I nod my head at them.

"Nice to meet you," I then said as we shake hands.

"Wow, your hand is warm!" I then said as I hold his arm, coincidentally Jacob comes back with the two other men, Then he stares at our hand and growled. Embry then pulls our hand together, I then grumbled that I missed out a human heater.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" The angry man then screamed out, somehow I feel like he was talking to me,

I then stand up. "Well, I am leaving, Bell, you mind I drive the car? You can get your boyfriend to drive you back," At that, everyone except Bella choked.

"Bella is not my girlfriend," Then Jacob screamed out, as he holds my hand. I then look at his hand and my hand. "Ok then?" I then said, and try to pull my hand from his yet he didn't let it go.

Well, at least his arm warms as Embry's.

Then suddenly the conversations fly about a vampire. And I look at Bella disbelieved, "What the fuck? You didn't tell me shit about this!" I screamed out and let go of Jacob hand as I stand up and look at Bella searching for an explanation.

The pack was quiet as they watch us,

"I- I did," She then stuttered.

"I will fucking ward your room and the house just in case, I don't care what the fuck you going to say and what the fuck Bells!" I then screamed out,

As I scream at Bella, I heard a confused 'ward?' around the table, yet I ignore and look at Bella,

"Is there anything you fucking forgot to tell me, my sweet sisters?" I then ask 'sweetly'.

Bella then looks down, as she mumbled.

"What was that?" I then ask, Then I look around,

"Can we please go outside for a second?" I then ask as it is not polite to lecture or fight with your own sibling around the stranger. The angry man then shrugs, "Go ahead,".

Then I grab Bella hand to go outside ignoring her screaming about it was not my business about the Vampire and such were happening around her.

As we were out from the house,

I look at Bella in the eyes.

"Tell me exactly again, why am I here." I then ask,

Bella then looks down.

"Bella!"

Then Bella look guilty for a second, "Victoria, the Vampire mate found out about you, so I need you to be safe from her," She then mumbled. Then suddenly someone was growling, and I see the fucking Howling wolf from last night.

"YOU fucking bitch!" I then screamed out as give the wolf a middle finger, Then the wolf was staggering as I give him the birdy.

I'm not sure why but my heart feel a betrayal and I hate him for that.

Also,

His face changing Hidan-sama face is NOT what I want,

"Get out, this is a family conversation!" Then the wolf gives a fucking whine and puppy eyes.

I just stare at it and roll my eyes, then I look at Bella. "That's Jake," Bella then unhelpfully said once again.

"No shit,"

"But if I am safe, How about dad?"

"Oh. OH!"

"No shit Bells,"

. . .

In the end, our 'sibling conversation' was ended because the fucking wolf wouldn't leave.

And yes, Jacob turned into a half-naked man.

Which I look uninterested as he flexes, I've seen better. Hidan-sama abs are the best, I manage to touch them, with a price of a stab on my hand, but it was worth it.

Then as we walk back to the dining room, as Jacob follow me like a puppy,

They then were mentioning how they want to use Bella as the bait. I raise my eyebrow at that, Offended that they are going to use my sister as the fucking bait.

"Excuse me?" I finally said it, as Jacob throw a can opener to Jared's head.

"Sorry sorry, But seriously though. The vampire wants an act of revenge correct? Then why not use her as the bait?" Jared then point it out.

I stare at him and raise my eyebrow at him, "Do you want me to fucking turn you as a fucking coat you overgrown wolf?" I then threaten, yet he just laughs.

Bella just awkwardly smile,

Then Sam, who is apparently the Alpha, was talking about how they need to separate into groups. Then Bella opens her mouth.

"Emma is a witch, she can help," I then look at her with betrayal on my face,

"Huh? A witch?" They all then look at me, waiting for an answer.

"What the fuck Bell? I am leaving!" I then screamed out as I feel the betrayal through Bella,

Then Bella hold me, "Please, you said you want to help right?"

"Yea, but I help you, not this unknown stranger," I then mumble,

"Well, all of this shit happening because of your sister, So Witch of Forks, why don't you show us your power?" Embry then points it out as he grins.

I then just glare at him,

"Please Emma,"

I then sit down on the chair and sulk. "If I got hung, drowned, or even burned, I will do a ritual where I can be a ghost and haunt your ass Bells," I then grumbled, but from the look of the pack, it seems that they heard me.

"Wait, you can revive the dead?" Paul then ask,

I nod, "The cost is massive though,"

"Oh," He then sighs in disappointment.

"Alright then, we got a witch on our side. But what can you do?" Sam then ask,

Then Bella's eyes brighten, "She can summon wind, give you a protection spells to get rid of the Malicious aura, and also levitations! And other things, Like make you invisible to someone," With that, Sam and others eyes brightened.

"Then we need her for-"

Then somehow my eyes were closing by itself.

. . .


	21. Vol 2 - Of Hotel and Villian

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and my plot, Other than that it is own by their own creator.**

. . .

"Finally you woke up!"

I then heard Hidan voice, I then let myself to blink.

"What the fuck did I missed out? How long have I been asleep?" I then ask them as I see that apparently they move me to the bed. Hidan shrug his elbow, "Like a day? But seriously, you need to change and get ready to the Family Gathering that are apparently changed location," He then said as He walk-in with his suits.

I nod,

"Also, yesterday we are just going to go on each of our business and introduce myself as the Boss, you were not there though. But Yukio was sternly enough to mentions I am indeed married by having this ring," Then Hidan show his ring finger where an expensive looking ring was shown.

Then I see his hand, "Is that a fucking Rolex?" I ask him, Hidan nod.

Since when did he turn fancy?

"As you were sleeping, Yukio was buying shits for us to wear, Now we got stuff to talk about or to compare." Hidan then said as he looks at himself in the mirror and fixes some strand of hair.

I then nod.

Standing up, I then see a beautiful body fitting red dress.

"You expect me to wear this dress with my body?" I then ask as I point on my flab. I might not be that fat, but I am a little bit chubby. And I don't feel comfortable to wear that, "Are you a ninja or are you not? Just change your body," Hidan then said,

"Smart!"

I then transform my body to an hourglass shape, Yet not a drastic change.

"So what happened in the other world?" Hidan ask as he walks out of the bedroom. I then wear the outfits and jewelry and I did my hair, "Oh, you will not believe this. I was at Twilight world. Apparently I am a witch over there,".

I then screamed out to him as he was out of the room,

Then I heard a 'What?'

Rachel come to the bedroom as she runs, and she looks at me dead in the eyes, "Are you serious or you are just joking?" She then asks,

I nod at her,

"I'm serious. Also, I have been there for around 7 months, currently at the plot where Bella just find out Jacob is a werewolf and they are in the dining table talking about on how to get rid of Victoria,".

I then tell her, and she cursed.

"Well, we need to watch it again correct? As our memories about the event are shit," Rachel then finally said, I nod.

"Agree to that," I then said as I put on my heels.

"Anything else worth to mentions?" Rachel then asks, I then nod. "As I said before, I am a witch," with that Rachel blink.

She then scrunches her eyebrows, "What do you mean by that?",

I shrug as I put hairspray on my hair.

"It means that Emma, the body I am at, was a witch. But apparently she was able to do all of the spells and rituals when I am there," I then said, as from the diary all of the spells were failing on her.

I then walk out of the bedroom and I slap my head.

"What's wrong?"

Rachel ask,

"Well, I did mentions that Hidan is rich to my parent right?" I said as I point at Hidan, she then nods, "Then how come the car we use is a normal SUV?".

Yukio then smirk,

"I got you with that, We bought Porsche," He then smugly said.

I blink at that. "What? When?" I then ask. Yukio then scratches his head in embarrassment, "We cut out 3 more hearts from you while you were asleep so we can have extra money to get ready," He then said.

I nod.

Then I notice his clothes, "Why are you wearing that?" I then ask,

Yukio then smirks, "I will be coming as Hidan's Bodyguard." Then I blink. "You don't seem like a bodyguard," Then at that Yukio cursed.

"Tch, you too?"

I look at Rachel and Hidan, and it seems that they thought that too. Then Yukio changes his body, now he is 6'7" and buff like The Rock the wrestler. "Happy?" He then asks as he currently looking like an Asian gangster as he changes his hairstyle into a buzz cut and wears sunglasses.

"Well, I mean.." I then just give him a small smile.

"You look like a Yakuza," Rachel bluntly said,

Hidan shrug at him, "Look good for me, now can we go?" He then asks, I nod. Then Yukio stops me, "Wear this," He then said as he added more rings to my arm.

I nod.

"So there will be bling bling and Aunt Yuan could stop talking shit about it," Yukio then mutter as he remember about the last Gathering and she was showing off about how her daughter win a man that spoil her and choose me as her target of shame,

"Alright then, the Gathering will be star unofficially at 1 pm, and the drive to City G will be around 3 hours, so we got time," I then said, but Rachel shook her head.

"No, go now," She then said, "It starts at 1 pm, but unofficially they all start at 11 am," She then added, "Also, mom called as she said that the gathering will be at a restaurant. Grandpa book the whole store for us,"

We all then let out an 'Ooh,'.

"That's actually something what Grandpa would do," I then mutter, as Yukio and Hidan nod their head as they were agreeing with me.

Then her whole outfits changed and she completely look like a really formal secretary with her Blazer mix with her pencil skirt and her glasses on as well,

"Let me guess, you are going to be his Secretary?" I then ask, And she nodded.

Then I notice something,

"Wait, isn't a Porsche only got 2 seats? How are you two going to come with us?"

Yukio then shrug, "The SUV seems to be a good car for a 'Company' car," He then said, I just nod unsurely,

"Ok, and why are you coming as well?" I then ask Rachel,

"Well, because SOMEONE couldn't remember what kind of properties he supposed to own!" Rachel then screamed out,

Then she remember something,

"Hey, this is funny," I then scrunch my eyebrow at Rachel as she look at the Laptop, and is it me or she got a new Laptop? I need to check the bank account after this.

How much has they spend when I was back into the other world?

"What do you mean 'funny'?" Hidan then ask as he try to look at the laptop. Then he choked, "What is it?" I ask as I was actually curious too.

"The Restaurant, It's one of yours, Or Hidan's." Rachel then replied and I choked as well. "Wow, what a good coincidence then!" I then laugh. Then I stop, "What restaurant?" I ask, As I don't remember any of the property a Restaurant.

Then Rachel give us a weird chuckle,

"The one that the Gathering will be at, also the Restaurant actually specials as they got an underground fighting Arena, Where most of Villains usually hang around or even thugs." I then choke at that on my saliva again.

I look at her if she was joking, yet she didn't.

"How do we even buy that in the first place?" I then ask, Yukio this time let an uncomfortable cough, "I accidentally bought it,".

I look at him in the eyes,

"What the fuck? You don't just accidentally bought an underground fighting arena, which is illegal by the way, and say fuck it!" I then screamed, yet he just Shrug.

"I didn't know alright? It was underground for a reason!" He then try to defend himself.

Rachel then pat my shoulder, "At least it is easier when we are making a connections,".

"No it is not! It's just wrong!" I then try to said,

"Who said?"

"The Government?"

"Shut up Hidan, no one want your opinion as you are technically the owner of the building!" Rachel then screamed at Hidan who raise his hand in surrender. Then Rachel look at me as if she is going to test me if I want to contineud the conversations.

"Fine, we can own a worse building, Like a prostitute house or something," I then said,

Rachel nod.

"Agree, but that actually make a lot of money," Rachel then said, I blink at her.

"No."

. . .

In the end Hidan then drive us there, with Rachel and Yukio on the back using my black SUV's.

"Fuck, what should we act as?" I then ask Rachel as we on call, Apparently Rachel and other decided to buy phone for each one of them as they said that they will need it in the long run,

I agree.

"I don't know. I know I will act as a stern secretary though," Rachel then said,

I then heard Yukio hum,

"I'll be a quiet Bodyguard yet terrifying," He then said, "Also, I might play around with Killer Intent as well," He then evilly chuckled.

I then let out a laugh,

"I'll be a snob," Hidan then said,

I then choke at that,

"Why?" I ask, as I was confused to what are Hidan planning. "Well, I am a rich young man correct? And that's mean they will expect me to be a snob at one point," He then said as he focus on the road.

I then heard Rachel humming in an agreement.

And Yukio maniac laugh,

"Alright then, we are always good at acting, so why not," I then said.

After awhile, it was a silence drive.

Then we arrived,

Hidan then give his car to let someone to park it for him, then as the worker see him then all becoming more polite,

Then one of the worker see me as Hidan let me hold his arm,

"Ah, She is your wife boss?" One of the worker then said,

Hidan nod.

"Obviously," He then snort. I look at him as I scrunch my eyebrow, and I slap his arm playfully, "Don't be rude,"

Yet Hidan just shrug and walk as Yukio and Rachel walk alongside us.

"Finally we have arrived, it was the most boring drive ever." I then grumbled.

"Patient is virtue," Rachel stern voice then attacking my ears. I grumbled. It seems that she take the job as the secretary seriously,

Yukio then just grunt.

Then Rachel say something to the worker, and they all nod respectfully to her and leave to go to somewhere else,

"What did you tell them?" I then ask,

She then fix the positions of her glasses. "I mentions that they need to treat Hidan as a normal guest, and not to mentions to anyone he own this building," I then scrunch my eyebrows in confusion.

"Do you want to have a criminal background on your paper?" Rachel then ask as she look at me with a sharp eyes.

I gulp,

"No?" I meekly said, Hidan beside me then snort.

"Then don't let anyone know your man is linked with this building," She then said, then she look at me with another sharp smile.

"Also, 95% of the worker, they all a Villains." She then grin as if she was a hawk just catching it's dinner. I let my mouth open wide,

I remember I told myself to not be either Heroes or Villain,

Why is my own clone betraying my own thought?

As if Rachel know what I was planning, she then shrug. Then I just sigh.

"Wait, if it is filled with Villain, why haven't you tell me anything about this? Also, why is Grandpa choose this place then?" I then ask Rachel for an explanation,

Rachel shrug.

"Hell if I know, I just find that out." She then said as she once again fix her glasses.

I roll my eyes at her, "I'll get you fired," I then snobbishly said.

Causing Rachel to snort.

"But seriously, why did Grandpa choose this Restaurant in the first place?" I then ask Rachel, Rachel eyes then darken as she probably was thinking.

"Let's see, those worker is not a very known Villain, they're just like thugs and gangster that need some jobs for their daily living," Rachel then conclude, I nod at her.

"So probably Grandpa didn't know?" She then nod to herself as her glasses then shined. Then she smirk without answering any of my question.

I blink.

Then I shrug, "Alright then. Legit enough,".

Then as we enter the main building, we see actually 30 till 40 or even more people.

"What the fuck? I thought it will be just my Grandpa and my uncles?" I then cursed as I see a quarter of the Tian's was there.

Even Rachel let out an unconformable cough.

"Shall we go then?" Hidan then ask as he strutted the place, I then nod.


	22. Vol 2 - Of Grandpa and Plastic Surgery

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own OC's and my own Plot.**

. . .

"Ah, look who's here! Little Qian,".

Then as my Grandpa scream that word, everyone stop what they are doing and look at the 4 of us with their eyes ready to eat us alive. One of my aunt actually have a gall to droll over Hidan as her eyes move over his branded tuxedo and shoes.

The nerve.

"Oh my, and who is this?" My Grandpa then ask as he stand up from his seat and walk closer to us. Pretending as if he didn't know that I will bringing my husband that my mom has been talking about since she know I have been married.

I then give a smile to Grandpa,

"Hey Grandpa," I then said as I let go of Hidan arm and hug him. He return the hug as well, as he laugh he then watch Hidan with a calculative eyes.

"And is this your Husband that your mother has been talking about?"

Grandpa then ask, as he didn't see me answering his question.

I could see an annoyance forming on his eyes, yet he is still smiling at me.

It seems that even with Hidan I am still not his favorite grandchild. How sad, not.

Then Hidan pull his right arm up, "Hidan Sato sir, Heir of the Sato family." He then politely said, Then they both shake their hand.

But it seems that from the look of it they are trying to get the dominance as the hand shake is longer than what it's supposed to be.

And is that a crack I hear?

"Hm, Good catch my Grand Daughter," Grandpa the laugh.

Ignoring his broken arm, as if it was nothing. I could feel Rachel and my eyes turned into a new interest on our sudden new information about Grandfather.

Hidan and him and nod, as they look at each other eyes in calculative. Probably my Grandfather is scheming right now while Hidan just do it to look more reliable on his eyes.

"Come sit with us," Grandpa then offer, then I could feel the eyes of my relative turn into a Vultures.

"Ok Grandpa," I then said with a smile.

As we seat, Rachel and Yukio choose to stand.

"You look slimmer than last year," My Cousin then said with the most sweetest smile and voice, I just reply with a smile. "Thank you,".

That bitch just deliberating putting a show, as she also actually talk shit.

As she just point it out that I was fat last year.

"So, did you do your nose lately?" My other cousin then ask, I hold myself to spit out the water I am drinking, "Excuse me?" I then give her a stern smile,

"Well, I did, It was done in Korea, and let me tell you! it was Pricey! but the way their treatment and how they take of me it was the Best!" She then brags, "It was expensive though, But thankfully I got a good job this year and able to pay for it,".

I didn't ask her that question, but it seems that she want to have a conversation with me about something and the nose job she got recently seems to be a topic for her.

I then just nod at her,

"Congratulation on your new job," With that, she beams.

"What is your job now?" She then ask as her eyes were glinting. As I open my mouth, Hidan then cut me.

"She don't need a job, she got me." He then said with a snobbish tone. Everyone in the table then was quiet and look at him in disbelieved,

"Eh? What do you mean brother in law?" My Cousin then said as she put her hand on Hidan left arm. Then I stare at her disbelieved, "Stop touching his arm, Thank you." I then coldly said as I slap her hand.

My cousin then was surprised that I slap her hand.

Then her eyes actually teared up,

"Why-" Then her mom come in and whisper something to her. Then she stop talking and smile the whole time.

Hidan scoff.

"Like I will be turn on by other woman anyway," He said.

I roll my eyes at his word.

Then I scan the room and find my sister. "I will be going to meet my sister a second," I then pardon myself.

Hidan raise his eyebrow at that,

Probably cursing at me with all the language that he has learn lately, which is not a lot. Only Japanese and Chinese.

Not only that, I can feel that he is indeed enraged with me as I leave him with pack of vultures alone. "You got Rachel and Yukio," I then whisper on his ear, other might think we are flirting as I bend down and whisper to him about something,

But we are not,

Yukio then nod at me as if he get the signal.

Rachel as well,

I then leave the Vulture to meet my sisters who currently on the corner probably talking shit about others right now as their judging eyes that scans the crowds shown.

Like always.

. . .

"So, how did you guys meet honestly?" Chen Tian then ask as he watch his Grand daughter Husband with calculative gaze.

It seems that he come in from a good family,

Hidan have a good nose and jawline, It seems that his parent did have a really good feature. Not only that, It look like he is 6'5" and that is indeed a good height for a grandson in law,

The name and last name seems to be Japanese, The way he bring himself is good posture. A bit arrogant, yet he could see why.

As he has meet many of Heir and Heiress that are much more snobbish than him,

Also, as he keep watching Hidan, he recognize the suit that he is using, which is cost 20 grand, His shoes as well, If he was not wrong it is around 10 to 12 grand.

And he got himself a good potential Bodyguard and a Secretary as well with him. Showing that he was a rich kid that got the business from his parents. And from the look of it he have more than 1 business.

"I was just charmed by her. Love in the first sight you could say," Hidan then said.

Rachel then snort.

"You just said that because she is the first woman who reject you sir," She then add. And with that, Chen Tian laugh.

"Ohoho, Really? Please do tell," Chen Tian then ask Hidan's secretary,

Rachel then reply with a smile, but deep down she was having a 'Why did I say that?' regret.

"Yes Rachel. Please do tell," Hidan then come and help her by 'Threatening' her.

"Oh, I wouldn't dare sir," She then reply with a tight smile.

Chen Tian then laugh, "How long have you been working with him?" He then ask the question as he wonder since when Hidan start to work on his company,

As his Secretary look like she is actually loyal to him.

He is indeed Jealous to this youngling, as having a Loyal Secretary is actually a good life.

"Since he was small sir," Rachel then answer with a smile,

At that Chen Tian raise his eyebrows,

It seems that Hidan is indeed an Heir to some big company. "Ohohoh, How old are you then Lady?" he then ask, as he have a son or two that are still single.

And she look good enough,

Also her Salaries seems to be in 5 digits or even more,

Rachel then nod,

'Shit.' She then curse at her heart. As she know what her Grandpa actually is thinking.

Yukio then grunt, to show his 'dissatisfactions'.

Trying to make as if Rachel and him have a relationship together, So Rachel wouldn't end up with her own uncle.

"Ohoho, and who is this Grandson in law?" Chen Tian then ask as he look at Yukio figure.

"He's my bodyguard," Hidan then answer,

Chen Tian nod.

"Good, good. If you need any help, you can call Grandpa anytime, Grandpa have someone that Grandpa have a connection in the Underground," He then said with a smile,

Hidan, Rachel and Yukio hold their choking as they were actually surprised about that.

As Grandpa never said or mentions anything to Qian herself,

Hidan then nod, "I will. Also, If Grandpa in need of any hand in anything, Please do tell me as well." Hidan then offer.

With that, Chen Tian let a boaster laugh.

"Ohohoho, Perfect! You are perfect!" Then he calm himself. "Now, tell me Young one. How much did you make a year?" He then ask as he calculate his worth and try to compare with his other Grand sons in law,

Hidan then start to curse himself.

He fucking forget what did Yukio tell him yesterday!

"Let's just say 10 Digits," Hidan then said, as he didn't remember the exact number.

Everyone in the table then stare at him.

"Who is your father?"

Chen Tian then ask with a serious face.

"You wouldn't know him," Hidan then scoff.

Chen Tian then laugh, instead of insulted. He is indeed an Heir to some bigshot. And from the look of how he manage to get that Bodyguard, maybe he coming from the line of Villain.

"Good, good. When the time is come and Grandpa need help, Grandpa will ask for your help. You better say yes you hear me?" Chen Tian then joke,

Hidan nod.

"I will,"

. . .

"Look who's here," Alice then said as she stare at her sister who actually changed a lot for the past weeks.

"She got a fucking tummy tuck I tell ya," Catalie then said, as she point at Qian stomach and figure.

"Hn, True," Yuuko then said as she grin. "And some nose job as well,"

Qian then roll her eyes, "Are you guys kidding me? Instead of hugs you greet me like this?" I then said with a deadpan,

They all three shrug.

Then Alice then pull her hand up on Qian way. Which causing Qian to blink at that gesture. "What?" Qian then ask.

Alice deadpan at her.

"Money, We bitches need money, University life is so sad," Alice then said as she use 'Pity me you asshole' voice.

Qian then let out an 'Oh,'.

"How much you guys need?" Qian then ask as she pull out her Purse and get her checks.

"Woah! You are now a Sugar Baby and in a different realm than us!" Catalie then said, as she watch her older sister reaching out to pull out a check,

Qian then shrug.

"So? How much?" She then said,

Alice then grin, "Pay for my classes for next year!" She then ask,

Then Catalie and Yuuko eyes brighten, "Pay for ours too!" They then screamed. Qian then laugh at them and nod.

"Sure, I want a good grade with that though,"

Qian then said, which all of the three sister to nod. Then she look around, "Where's William?".

"Probably, play with our cousin somewhere,"

"Yea, or with his new Girlfriend,"

"Yea, nasty,"

Qian then blink at that, "Girlfriend?" She ask,

Alice nod, "Yea, one of our Cousin usually bring her friend with her. Every Gathering I guess, Then suddenly that caught Chris eyes, The girl," She then explained.

"Yea, but she look stuck up,"

Qian then mumble something on her breath.

Then she write 4 of the Checks and all of them filled with 20k each. Which she give to her sibling. "One of them is for Chris," Qian then said and all of her sister chocked.

"Wait, is this count the money for my college or not?"

Catalie then ask, as Yuuko hold the check and put it on her purse.

"No, that's a pocket money I guess?" Qian then said,

Then her sister laugh together.

"We got a Sugar Mama!" Catalie then said as she and Alice high-5, then Qian laugh together with her,

"Oy, are you give some to Mom and Dad as well?" Yuuko then remind Qian, Which Qian then nod at her.

"Yes, obviously. I got more for Mom and Dad," Qian then said as she roll her eyes..

Alice then look at her sister curiously, "How much did your man give you again? Per month?"

She ask,

"1 Million," With that, all of the 3 sister choked on their juice.

"What the fuck-"

. . .

 **AN: What do you think about this Novel so far? Do you like how Qian act around her family? Or are you curious about why she is acting that way? Also, did you have any opinion about the future Villain and Hero that will shown in this book? Maybe also tell me what kind of Villain and Heroes would you guys love to shown in this book?**

 **And thank you for reading, see you next chapter!**

sssd


	23. Vol 2 - Of Grandpa and Villian

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing, This will be mix of a 3rd POV and 1st POV.**

. . .

"So Qian, that is a nice Husband you got there," Lie Tian then said, as she watch her daughter that actually changed so much.

Maybe her daughters gossips that she has been eavesdropping was right,

Her daughter did get a Plastic surgeries and a Tummy tuck in.

Looking at Qian's body shape, and her face that are free of pimple actually causing Lie Tian want to laugh at her silly daughter. She remember when Qian was little, she always talking down on those people who is rich and decided to get a plastic surgeries. And now? Look at her, exactly the look that she has been not agreeing since little.

Maybe money did change her.

Her daughter smile at her, Then she pull out a red envelope and give it to her and her husband.

"Ahaha, now you are the one who give the Angpao eh?" Lie Tian then tease, As it is a traditions to those married couple to give to others,

Qian then smile at her Mother,

Then she look at her father and notice he was actually too quiet.

"Are you ok dad?" Qian then ask her dad.

Phillip then look at Qian, "You are beautiful the way you are, You know that right honey?" He then said the words one more time, Like when she was still small and insecure with her own look around her surrounding.

He is still trying to tell his daughter that she is still perfect back then, and why she did change herself?

Qian then nod.

Knowing what her dad will preach to her.

"Then why are you change what God has given you?" He then ask as he was disappointed at Qian.

Qian then cough,

"Dad! I didn't do any plastic surgeries! All of this a work out and a work of make up!" Qian then try to 'explain' to her Dad,

Then Phillip let out a relieve sigh,

"Thank the lord then. Have you been going to church lately?" Phillip then ask, Qian then nod as she lied.

"Yes Dad," Lie,

"Did you put 10% of your income to the offering as well then?"

"Yes Dad" Another lies.

"Did you thank God to what he has bestowed to you?"

"Yes Dad," A Lie.

"Good. That's my daughter," Phillip then smile proudfully to have a good Daughter.

Knowing that when his daughter lie she decided to look at the forehead of the people instead of their eyes. Which he didn't point it out to her,

Lie Tian then smile as she watch the Daughter-Father duo.

Then she notice her sister was watching her,

And Lie Tian replied with a sneer when her sister smile at her. Which caused her sister to sneer back,

"That green tea bitch," Lie Tian then said,

Qian then look at her mom, "What's wrong?" Yet her mom shake her head. "No, It's alright, It was just a mosquitos flying around," With that, Qian then nod knowingly,

"Yes, Aunt Tang daughter try to get with Hidan," Qian then added, Causing Lie Tian to bristled,

Alice Tian then look at her sister who just change the topic and snickers,

. . .

The Gathering was actually eventful. Finally they were out at 9 Pm, But Grandpa still want to talk to Hidan as he feel like Hidan was him when he was younger. He even joke that Hidan can get more than 1 wife like he is.

But I just firmly say "No." And Grandpa finally drop it.

Though I have a suspicions my Cousin did have a talk to Grandpa about something,

Causing him try to match Hidan and my cousin. Even said that my Cousin is as close as my sister.

Which I gag.

In front of everybody.

Causing Hidan to laugh and Rachel chuckle with Yukio as well. And Grandpa try to subtly mentions that it is a good thing for the Tian male to gain more than 1 wife.

 _"Oh come on, Your Grand mothers love to have more sister as well back in the days," Grandpa then boast to Hidan who look uninterested._

 _"Really Grandpa?" My cousin then ask 'curiously'._

 _"Oh yes," Then Grandpa look at Hidan knowingly, "Having more than 1 wife is actually Legal you know," He then mentions._

 _Then I can't hold it no more. "But he will not get another one. He is good with only one. Right Hidan?" I then ask Hidan as my eyes promise pain if he said no._

 _Hidan then nod._

 _"I'm good, you are the only one that I need." Hidan then said, as he pinch my cheek._

 _I nod satisfyingly and look at Grandpa then my Cousin. "It's already night. I'm tired," I then said, as I let my head drop on Hidan chest in front of my Cousin who currently glare at me. Which causing me to glare back._

 _"Let's go home then,"_

With that, we all were able to leave.

. . .

"That was really not that bad," I then said, as I pull my heels and throw it somewhere else.

Rachel nod as she transform her clothing into a sweater and a sweatpants.

Then Hidan and Yukio as well,

Yet Yukio still have the Yakuza look and didn't change to his scrawny look. "So, what do you think Grandpa will scheme with that bitch," He then ask, as he go to the Living room and grab the pack of cigarette.

"Give me 1 as well," Hidan then grunt as he plop himself to the couch,

Which Yukio give him 1 cigarette and give the lighter as well.

"Careful, we got a carbon signal on this room," I warn. Then I sit on the side of the couch as Hidan fatass took all the spot.

Rachel then go and grab her laptop that are currently standing on the Living room coffee table. Then suddenly Rachel is furiously typing something. "I don't know what they are planning but I personally don't like it." She then grumbled as she still typing on her Laptop.

"Agree, like why would he mentions to Hidan that having more than 1 wife is good anyway? It's like more headache," I then grumbled.

Probably because I claim Hidan as mine, and literally Hidan is me. So marrying that bitch is a no-go. Not only that, she is my cousin, a bitch of a cousin, so that is a no-no.

"Next thing we know we woke up with a bankruptcy," Hidan then joke as he puff the cigarette. I laugh at him, "Agree, That bitch will probably will stole all the money and forge something to get into our bank," I then add.

Yukio then chuckle.

"But we learn something today though," Yukio then said,

I tilt my head at that. "What is it?"

"Grandpa know the underworlds, and probably the Villains as well." He then said, I choke at that. "Wait, are you serious?" I ask him.

Then Rachel let out a cough.

"So I just find out that Grandpa is actually a regular at our restaurant. Especially, the Underground side," She then drop the bomb.

Hidan and Yukio turn to choked on the cigarette smoke.

I blink at that.

"Wait, search it up if us Tian have a Superpower relative," I then tell Rachel.

"On it,"

Then we all was quiet. As we were pondering on this newly knowledge about our Grandpa. "Well, this is funny."

Rachel then said,

"What is it?"

"Grandpa actually known as 'The Doctor'." Rachel then said.

I choked.

The Doctor is a well-known villain with the most Gruesome victims look. Sometime he even leave a trails of guts to the other victims that are hidden somewhere. Or even stitches together, or their face will be turned up as a different people as he got skill to changing faces.

Basically,

The Doctor is one of the Top Villain and the Government and the Heroes societies currently searching for him.

"How about our bitch of a cousin?" I then ask,

Fearing that she is a well known villain as well, then I notice something odd. Where did Rachel find that information? As even the Government having a hard time searching for The Doctor persona.

"She's just a bitch, no trail or information about her being a Villain or Hero. But she got many charges from many male though, Fraud charges." Rachel then said.

I laugh at that,

"Wait, where did you get that information about Grandpa?" I then ask Rachel.

"Money can do wonder,"

"How much did you just waste?" I then ask,

Rachel answer with a shrug,

I know that bitch has been selling my kidney and heart without my permission.

"Hey, random thought. So you mention that you have been 7 months or more in the other world which is twilight correct?" Yukio then said,

I nod.

"Well, and then it's only been a night in this world. Does that means that the time going slow in there?" Yukio then add.

My eyes then widen.

"Wait. That's mean when I am back probably it will be like 1 year passed or more?" I then ask,

Yukio scratch his chin. "Well, we didn't know if it will be like that or continued the next day." he then said. "Because the timeline and all didn't really make sense in here," Yukio then added.

I nod at him.

"Also, who triggered this 'world traveling' things for you?" Yukio then ask us. We all just shrug.

"Not only that, you mentions you are a witch in there correct?" I then nod at him, "Then can you do magic in here as well or not?" He ask,

"I don't remember most of the spells," I then mutter, "I only read it on the Grimoire." I add.

Yukio then nod,

"Well, you better remember it because we got no Grimoire in this world. Well, not that we know of." He then said.

I nod at that.

"I'll search if this world got any or not." Rachel then said as she type once more.

"Ok, thanks," I then said.

"What's our plan next?" Yukio then ask, "House." Hidan answer him,

"Alright, Anything else?"

"Grow our clone I guess?" I then laugh at Hidan as he said that, "For what?" I ask him,

He answer me with a shrug.

"Build a gang?" Rachel then ask, I blink at that. "Why?"

"For the fuck of it," She answer as she show the most twisted smile.

I blink at her, then shrug. "You do you, just don't drain the money away even if we can create another one." I said, Rachel nod. "Roger that,".

"Who will be the Boss though if we did have a Gang?" I tilt my head at Yukio. "Well, Technically, Hidan can be one and you can be the right hand? And Rachel can be the informant?" I then advice,

They nod.

"Smart. And what are you will be?"

"The innocent wife of the Boss, That doesn't even know her husband is a Gang Leader." I said with my most disarming smile I can muster.

"You wicked bitch," Hidan then said as he grin.

"Yes I am."

. . .


	24. Vol 2 - Of Imprint and Mafia

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own OC's and Plot.**

. . .

"Wow, Bella is so different from the one that are Emma's sister and this movie portrayed," I then said as I try to stick the leaf on my face the 54th times in a row.

Rachel then look up from her Laptop,

"How was she then? In Emma's dimensions?" Rachel ask curiously,

I then ponder at that. "She is more alive, not really that obsessed with Edward? I guess, Also, She actually one of the Popular kids back then. So she actually know how to talk to other people and not socially awkward." I then said, Rachel raise her eyebrow at that.

"She look like those cast away kids that no one want to be friend though in the movie?" Rachel then said,

I nod at that. "Yea, no. I am still unsure about that, but with Emma memories back then is that she was nominated as the Prom Queen on her Sophomore and Junior year," Then I look at Rachel, "Why means something if you are nominated each year," I then said.

Rachel nod.

"Well, the movie or book didn't really mentions that one." Rachel then said.

"Also, This is so fucked up, But I think Jacob is imprint on me," I then said and Rachel eyebrow went up so fast.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's this one day when I want to go and grab a cup of water. And being a nice sister I am, as I know Bella is still awake at that time anyway, ask if she want some water. And I found Jacob on her room." Then Rachel raise her eyebrow,

"Isn't that the scene where he apologize about him being a douche?" She ask, I nod.

"Yea, and that's when our eyes met. And since then he has been stuttering and watching me sleep. Or can be found as an overgrown Wolf outside of my bedroom." I then said.

"I then pretend as if I don't know it though, and keep teasing Bella and his relationship." I then answer with an a smile,

Then Rachel laugh, "Oh you are so evil!".

"I know!".

As we both cackle together, the door was open and Yukio's face was looking like he was done with the world, Same as Hidan's. "Work is fine?" I then ask,

The two of the male then roll their eyes dramatically and start smoke again.

"Oy, I wonder if you guys can get a cancer for your lung," I then ask as I watch the two guys smoke the cigarettes. "I don't think so, we are not even real anyway," Yukio then said.

Then he change his clothes into a casual one.

"Anything new?" He ask,

"This girl right here currently getting an imprint from Jacob Black," Rachel then said as she munch her chips.

Hidan then raise his eyebrow at that, "Didn't he imprinted on Bella child?" He then ask,

I nod at that. "True, that's why I don't know what will happened if he did imprint on my own Niece," I said,

Yukio then laugh. "It's not like you are in love with him or anything though,".

I nod.

"Weirdly enough, when he is close with Bella my heart just squished like when I see Hidan left me with that naked woman," I then add. That got their attentions,

"Did you have those feeling when you are watching them in this world though?" Yukio ask,

I shake my head.

"I'm guessing I am only feeling like that because I am at Emma's body,".

They all nod.

"The world force probably," Hidan then conclude.

We all nod at that,

"It's still fucking weird though," Hidan then said, "That you are so desperate that you even imprint on your crush newborn daughter." With that I scrunch my face.

"Not to be bashing on him or anything, Just my own opinion." Hidan then clarified.

I nod at him,

"It's ok, I thought it was weird as well."

Rachel shrug as well as Yukio. They look uninterested on the fact that Jacob imprint, "Well, you can't really help it. As that's what's the basic of the imprint if I am not wrong," Rachel then add.

I scrunch my eyebrow at that, "Really?"

Rachel nod. "It's not you the one that choose your imprint, it's the spirit of the wolf or something like that," Rachel then said.

"Ooh, How do you know this kind of things?" I ask Rachel,

She laugh at me, "There's a things called Google for a reason.".

With that, I drop the conversation about the Imprint.

"Hey, if you did teleport to another world other than Naruto verse, Do you think next time you will be teleport to a new world that probably you don't know nothing about?" Yukio then ask,

I then ponder that word for a second,

"Well, Maybe?"

Yukio then nod. "Then you need to be careful then. By the way, did your power fully there with you or not?" Yukio then ask.

I scratch my head at that.

"Not sure, I only try out my regeneration. And it is actually slow, so I believed that probably? But only a little fractions of it." I then said.

"Or perhaps depend on the world itself," Hidan then join in the conversation.

I nod at him.

"Well then. Which universe are you going to teleport next?" Hidan ask. I shrug at him, "Not sure. Because it's random if you don't notice that,"

Rachel shake her head.

"You are not completely sure if it is random or not, as you currently have only teleport to 2 world so far."

She then point it out,

Hidan and I then let out an 'Ooh,'.

Yukio then nod his head, " Agree with Rachel at that one, We just need to wait for the third world jump and see what will happens,".

"And maybe the being that bring you there will shown up somehow as well?" Rachel then added her own opinion.

I unsurely nod. "Maybe,". I don't know how to feel about the mysterious being.

"How much did you give mom and dad by the way?" Hidan ask,

"100k each,"

He nod in approval. "Good, after that send them more, Or I will buy them a house using my name so they are going to approve me," Hidan then said.

"Sure,"

Then Hidan phone vibrate,

"What the fuck?" He then curse, I raise my eyebrow at that.

"What is it?"

"That bitch somehow know my number," He then said, I scrunch my eyebrow at that. "But how? I thought you said that our phone is untraceable, Rachel did you lie?" I then look at Rachel for questions.

Rachel face then morph into confusion,

"Well, It should be- Shit! You did give your number to Grandpa!" Rachel then point it put to Hidan,

"Well, I did huh?"

"Yea, Block her ass." I then said.

Hidan nod.

"Wait, give me her number.. So I can answer it as well," I then said which Hidan gladly give the number then block it.

Then I call the number, After awhile she did pick up. "Hello?" Her 'sweet' voice then greet us.

We all then gag and grimach at that fake voice.

"You slutty bitch, stop texting my man," I then said. Ignoring her greeting nor greet her back.

"Ugh, it's you." Her voice then changed,

"Yea, it's me. And I am telling you, to get your own fucking man and not taking other," I then said.

Then she laugh, "And what? What you are going to do about it huh?" She then said as she hang up.

I look at the phone as my face twist into malice.

I then look at Rachel, "Fuck her up." I then said, "Hidan, grab 5 of my heart and sold it. Use that money to fuck her lived up so bad that she can't go back." I then said,

Hidan nod.

Then I go to the bathtubs, Which Yukio then somehow gain a bunch of ice cubes and fill the bathtub I am at with it. Then Rachel was busy with her Laptop. Probably talking to her acquaintance if they want to buy some of hearts.

"I manage to get 2 of them to interested to buy the hearts. One of them want 4 and the other want 5 though," Rachel then said.

"Then pluck 9 of my hearts then." I then said as Hidan come up with a knives.

. . .

In the end we did manage to sell 9 heart receiving 10M in total,

And no, I didn't pay tax for that. How I love Black Market.

Then Rachel spend 6M for the goons and the Mafia that will ruin my cousin Businesses, also her parents as well.

It took us three days until her life changed from a rich lives to a poor one.

She also ending up at jail for all of her Frauds cases, As Rachel did donate money at the Government and open up the cases once more.

As it was closed before, How? It seems Grandpa have been helping her as she is _His Favorite._ Urgh.

Not only that, it seems that my Grandpa did try to help her again, yet back away when he notice that the Government was 'behind' this. As it seems that he doesn't want to get caught yet.

Money do wonders.

And now my aunt and uncle living under my Grandpa roof, But then it changed when my uncle get caught by the police and pull into the Jail for Corruptions that he once did with the Companies that he work for. And all of the illegal things that he is selling, Also the Human trafficking that currently trending where many civilians were missing was linked to him.

Which causing him to be in the 'most watched' criminal on the City J and around it.

Then as I watch the news about CEO Jin Tian was caught, and what he did,

I let out a maniac laugh.

"You are so evil and pathetic." Rachel then finally said.

I shrug.

"She only hang up on you and try to get Hidan, Like you can just settle it with-" As Rachel want to say something, I look at her in the eyes. Challenging her if she continued her sentence she will be vanished.

As I can just create another one and replace her.

"Nothing." Rachel then grumble and go back to her laptop.

The atmosphere then was tense. But I don't care and keep laughing.

Yukio notice the glare I give Rachel, but it seems that he doesn't even care if Rachel was going to be eliminated by me. Same as Hidan as well,

They all just doing their own things.

After awhile, Rachel then look at me, "The Colombo Mafia want to meet my boss," I then raise my eyebrow.

"That's mean we need more clone," I then scrunch my eyebrow at that.

Then Yukio shake his head. "We can just create the normal Bushin, we don't need to do the solid clone." He then point it out.

I nod.

"Alright, but how and where will be meet? As this I probably will be a debut for Hidan," I then said,

"The Underground, We can let out Shadow Clone roaming around there first, Let the other people to notice them. And then we can get the meeting at that? Meanwhile, let's just say we currently busy and still in the middle of a war with other gang," Yukio then said,

Then we all agree with his plan,

Rachel then tell the Colombo Mafia member about it and they told her that her boss could meet them once the war ended.

. . .


	25. Vol 2 - Of Yucci and Skank

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own OC's and such**

. . .

"You didn't get teleported yet?" Yukio then asks as he walks in half-naked.

Showing a big scar on his back and front and a body full of Tattoo. A typical Gangster look, "No," I said as I yawn, It seems that it is been a trend for my clone to greet me with 'You didn't teleport yet' each morning.

"Anything worth mentions?"

I ask as I get up from my bed. Then grab clothes and change my pajama.

Yukio nod,

"Grandpa manages to track on who has been trying to mess with his family, and currently they are asking why we are doing it."

I raise my eyebrow at that, "He caught the trail? I never thought grandpa would be this terrifying," I then said. As to be able to catch up on our trail you must have tons of connections yourself. Not only that, Rachel said that the Colombo Mafia actually tight lips themselves and trusty when there are millions involved.

Yukio shake his head. "No, He stopped at the Colombo. And he ask if the one that pay them a reason why to target his family member.".

"Aah, that's good and bad then."

Good for the fact he stop, and Bad for the fact that he actually caught up that much. As we did hire other goons and the Colombo as well.

Yukio then nod, "What should we said?"

I then ponder for a while. "Just said that the Boss lady was not happy," I then finally said it. It seems that it is mysterious enough no? I hope he couldn't tie it with me, As Mei did create a bunch of people angered by her acts.

Also, with how Grandpa will probably too busy to discipline Mei and her family and forgetting about his scheme to have Hidan take Mei as the second wife.

Not only that, all of us, the clone and I, did have a talk about what's his benefits on having Hidan has 2 wives that are inside of the Tian, and we did have an assumption that he wants to control Hidan's businesses.

Like our last name, even my own biological father couldn't get his last name for his own kids. And my stepdad too, as his family lost on the court to have all of us sibling to gain his last name.

Also, this is not his first time having to brew some scheme about something out of us for his own benefits, He has done that as well. Happened to my biological father, He was using my mom so she could be as the bridge to the Tian and the Siahaan clan. Yet my biological dad finds out and divorces her right away.

Then my mother meet my new dad,

"I guess that's the only happy ending from it," I then mumbled as I brush my hair.

Ignoring the fact my mom still holds Tian instead of my stepdad last name, and same for us siblings as well.

As I brush my hair, my eyes caught the diamond ring adore on my ring finger. I let out a small smile slip on my lips. Then I decided to put my hair on a Dutch braid, Looking at my plain nail I then purse my lips.

"Well, I need to spoil myself.." I then mumbled as I try to remember when was I go shopping for my own being, not for the clone benefits even if the clone is myself to begin with, and yet I couldn't recall.

"What's up?" Hidan then comes up with a towel that only covering his private part.

I raise my eyebrow at him, "Why are you taking a shower? I thought clone doesn't do that?" I ask,

Hidan then shrugs his shoulder.

"Not sure why, but we feel much more alive as time going on. Also, How was your practice on your chakra?" Hidan then ask as he go to the closet and get some clothes.

"Well, I guess it is good?" I then said unsurely.

Then I remember something, "Hey, when I create that wings, it was kind of easy, but when I try to summon a diamond or even a gold it is so hard that I actually got exhausted to think about it, You know why is that?"

Hidan then stops what he was doing and think.

"Not sure, Rachel and Yukio is the brain in here,"

"You are so helpful, Thank you," I sarcastically said as I brush my hair one more time just to make sure.

"No problem, I try." Hidan answers as he finishes clothing himself with his suit.

It's been a problem for the clone to where they are sleeping. As Yukio and Hidan ending up sleeping on the Hotel that we own and Rachel sleep together with me.

"We need to buy the house ASAP," I then mentions,

Hidan just nod at me.

Then he left the room, probably didn't really put my word on his head and just brush it off like usual.

That is what I notice as well,

All of my clones have free wills, I try to remember if Naruto own clone do that yet they don't show that they are as free as the 3 clones I got. And now Hidan mention that he feels that he is getting more and more 'real' it really bothered me.

What if they go against me and I couldn't dispel them?

That is a problem,

But maybe I should trust myself, or the clone, and just watch their actions.

And once they show something suspicious I will dispel them immediately, Not only that I also notice that I have grown possessive toward them. Especially Hidan as not only he remind me of my favorite 2D man, but he also actually me!

Kind of Narcissistic of me,

But I feel like I could kill people if they dare to be close with him, When I say close, it's like want to fuck him close.

That train of thought just bothers me a lot.

And I do not like it one bit.

Then I could feel someone tap my head. Looking up it was Yukio, "What's up?"

Yukio then frowns.

"I have been in this room, yet you completely forgetting my own existence," He then said, I scrunch my eyebrow on what he was trying to get into. "And now you are asking me what's wrong?"

I nod at him unsurely.

"Tch, nothing. But seriously, you need to focus on your surroundings next time," He then said as he walks away from the bedroom.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?"

. . .

In the end, I went shopping with Rachel.

Then we did our hairs and nails. And the shopping trips ending up around 10 grand, Yet Rachel mentions that it was not enough so we did go and shopping at Yucci and other branded stores. It was just expensive but we did end wasting 50 grand in total, as we bought men stuff as well for Yukio and Hidan who currently working their asses off for the Business.

Also, Rachel did mentions that I need to let the men have their breaks.

I agree,

Yet to be able to do that Rachel and I need to take care of the company while we let the men to have their own breaks for a day.

"Well, they can wait for tomorrow for their own day off then," I said as I carried my bags of shopping and put it into the SUV that Rachel and I decided to drive with. Hidan insisting to use the sports car to his workplace, the same as Yukio.

Rachel nod,

Then she sits on the front seat as she pulls out her Yucci sunglasses that cost 5 grand in total.

"I feel so fancy today, we should do this more often," She said. I nod at her.

As I drive the SUV to the facial massage center, which somehow I am still amazed on how Rachel manage to book into the 5-star Facial massage that most of the rank A and S celebrities and all of the rich people book, And actually manage to get a spot for 2 of us.

"I told you, The Colombo Mafia helps a lot if we keep giving them money," Rachel said as she looks on her phone for some site,

I nod at that as I change my focus to the road.

Then as we arrived into a clearly big building filled with expensive cars around it, I let out a grumble on how Yukio and Hidan fault that our car was the cheapest out here.

Which let Rachel nod.

"We are going to buy more car after this, then we can bought that new house,"

I nod at her.

"Agree,"

As we walk in, we were greeted by a really beautiful lady who currently working at the registration desk.

"Welcome," She then greet us.

There was no judgment on her eyes, Even if we have shown up without any bodyguard or just a secretary in General. Or something to prove that we are an important people,

"Thank you, We got a booking on 6pm for 2 people under the Tian,"

As Rachel said, the lady's eyes then brighten.

"Ah! Yes!" Then she looks at Rachel then to me up and down. Which she then gives me a smile after that, "Ah, are you Grand Daughter of Chen Tian in any changes?" She then asks as she types something on her computer.

I nod,

"Oh my, How do you know?"

How do you know indeed?

"Your Grandfather indeed always shown up in daily, With his wives and his girlfriend as well," At that I try to not choke.

Grandpa! I never know you have more wives and girlfriend!

What a playboy!

"Ahaha, Yes. That is Grandpa alright," I then said.

Yet inside I just hope I didn't meet him at all. Besides, this is the City C. And Grandpa living in City A, what is he doing in this City C anyway?!

"Ahaha, It was a pleasure to meeting you, Lady Qian," The lady then said as I smile at her back.

"Pleasure is mine,"

With that, her smile brightened. "Perfect, your room will be at the 6A, Coincidentally your Grandpa girlfriend is at 5A, so it will be perfect for you guys,"

I just smile at that.

While Rachel giving me a meaningful look,

As she lead us to our room, which is on the floor 6th, She then left us with a 50 dollar tips from me.

"Well, it seems that we going to see who is grandpa girlfriend eh?"

Rachel said,

Which I nod at her.

"Well, My guts telling me she is as young as us. And a gold digger," As soon as I said that I can hear a cough behind me.

In there I could see a typical white girl look with a big lips and big boobs. Even her hips look like she did her surgeries. Then she put on her fake smile at us, "Nice to meet you, I'm Jazzmine, With a Z instead of S, and I'm your Grandfather girlfriend," Then she let out a chuckle, "Well, one of them,".

As she raises her hand, I then grab it and shake it.

"Qian Tian, And I believe you know me." I then said,

She probably doesn't as I am one of his many Granddaughter. Besides, he got a more successful Granddaughter to mentions instead of me anyway, and I am not trying to belittle myself. But it is true.

My cousin actually manages to have their own company started when they are at least 25 or something. Or even being a Doctor or a Lawyer at age 23,

While I was being a worker at the fast-food restaurant. So it is indeed a big compares to the other Grandchild he got.

And my main 'accomplishment' is only Hidan.

"Ah, I'm not sure I have heard of you yet," Jazzmine then said as she smiles.

Funny enough the smile didn't hold a mocking nor malice. It's like a genuine smile.

Yet I trust no hoe.

So by default, I don't trust her.


	26. Vol 2 - Of Uncle and Prison

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Except my own OC's and Plot. Miz with 3rd Pov and 1st Pov again.**

. . .

"Oh, and who is this?" Jazzmine then ask, as she look at Rachel with calculating eyes.

"I'm Rachel, her Husband secretary, and Qian Bestfriend," She then replied as she smiles. As She said that, Jazzmine eyes then look at Rachel and figure it out what happening.

It seems that Rachel befriend with Qian Tian the same reason she is being a girlfriend with that old man.

For the benefits.

As she can sees Branded clothes and earing she is wearing, Then Jazzmine giving Rachel a knowing look. Causing Rachel to be confused at that look and just smile it away,

"So, should I call you my Granddaughter?" She then try to make a joke,

As she can feel that Qian is one of the successful Grandchild of that Old man. So being friends with her will get Jazzmine the benefits as well.

"Ahaha, No, Just call me by my name. Beside it is weird to be called Grandchild by someone the same age as mine," Qian then said as she laugh,

Jazzmine then nod.

"Agree,"

Then the three of them then start to chats, but was stopped as Qian and Rachel was called for their Facial Massage.

"Ah, we should talk later, This is my card, I have my private number on the back and we could hang out after this," Jazzmine then said as she give the card to Qian, Ignoring Rachel.

Qian nod at her,

"Alright, Goodbye," Qian then said as she enter the room. Same as Rachel,

Jazzmine then stop smiling as Qian and Rachel was out of the room.

Then she roll her eyes at the two of lady,

"Hmph, they were acting so high mighty, I need to tell that old coot about this and get them in trouble," She then giggles and left.

While texting her Boyfriend about her recent meeting with one of his granddaughter.

. . .

"That was weird," Rachel then said as she got her face heated with a hot towel to widen up her pore,

I nod at her as my face was put into the same treatment as hers.

"It is, but have you seen how she look at you though?"

With that, Rachel and I laugh. "She put you into her own shoes," I said, Causing Rachel to laugh harder as it is funny to see Jazzmine giving Rachel the eyes that put the two of them in the same shoes.

As we stop laughing, We then start to enjoy the massage on our faces by the worker.

After a while,

I actually did fell asleep and once I woke up my face feels like a baby bum and soft. "I love this, We should do this more often," I said as we change back our clothing.

"What do we have next?" I then ask as we walk to our car,

Rachel looks at her phone and shrug. "That's it, girl, it seems that our lovely time is ended," She then said which caused me to groan.

"Well, I mean, We need to get some groceries though," Rachel add.

I nod at her.

"There's an online one, we can just get it later." I said as we drive back home.

As I was opening my mouth to say soothing, Rachel shushes me, Which she then put her phone on her ear. Indicating someone is calling her, "This is Blank, How may I help you?" Rachel then said, I raise my eyebrow at her.

She actually changed her voice and her name.

'Who?'

I then mouth at her, yet she shake her head and didn't answer me. So then I park on the side road as she talk with the unknown person.

Listening to their conversation, It seems that Rachel currently selling information about some Gang to them, "Perfect, it will be 100k. Just send the money on the same account as the last one," Rachel then said,

"Ok."

The other person on the phone then said and hang up.

I raise my eyebrow at Rachel, "I'm impressed," I then said.

As actually Rachel manages to get a side job from her time to time. I may not get any job but I am pretty sure with my skill of regeneration I manage to gain more money faster than any of them.

Rachel nod a she watches her phone.

Then her phone were Ping and she let out a grin. "Guess the money come through," I then guess as I drive the car back to the highway.

Rachel nod,

"Nice,"

I then said as I merge with the lane and exit the gate and go to our apartment way.

As we arrived at our apartment, we then start to unload our bags from our trips of shipping. This is quite a lot and we ending up call Yukio and Hidan to get and help us, As they already home an hour ago.

"Whoa woman, how much did you two waste?" Hidan then asks as he picks all of the bags as much as he could, Yukio behind him then nod at Hidan. "Agree with him, how much you both spend?"

I shrug.

"Hey, we already wasted 1M for mom and dad, which they thank multiple times, and if you guys waste more-" Yukio then was cut by Rachel.

"We can make more, what's the problem of us spending it anyway?"

She then ask as she roll her eyeballs.

Yukio and Hidan then grumbled as they bring the bags to the apartment.

As they finished reloading all of the bags, and lay them on the Living room, Rachel and I then start giving their bags that filled with clothing on their sizes and some glasses mix with watches as well.

"Guess who we meet on the end by the way," I then said as I spray the cologne on Hidan and Yukio as they was wondering the smells of it, "Who?" Yukio ask as he take the cologne for himself as he like the smells.

"One of Grandpa's girlfriend," I then said causing Yukio and Hidan to look at my way for explanations.

"Oh, And she is our age by the way,"

Rachel then add,

"Wait, are you for real?"

"Are you serious?"

Hidan and Yukio then screamed,

"Yup."

Rachel and I then said together.

. . .

"Good Morning Grandpa, How are you?" I then greet him as apparently this is one of those blue moon moment because my Grandpa decided to call me on his own.

Hidan who currently eating some chips then stop munching and walk away from the Living room.

Probably going to the bedroom.

I glare at him as I just know he will have all of the crumbs on the bed, Yet he shrugs it off.

"Morning Qian, My day was good so far! How about you my child?"

Chen Tian then ask.

"I am good as well Grandpa! So what's up?" I then try to subtly ask what is he wanting from me in this morning. Today is the only day I am awake at 9 am, and coincidentally Rachel and Yukio is the one that is actually working causing Hidan and I just lazing around in our pajamas.

"Ahaha, I was just wondering if you and Hidan have time today for some Lunch at city B," Grandpa then ask,

I actually hold a 'Why the fuck' come up from my mouth as I know who I am talking to and just confusingly look at my phone.

What is this old man trying to do?

Then Hidan's head comes up from the bedroom and shakes his head. 'No!' he then mouths at me, rejecting the plan my grandpa had.

"Sadly Hidan currently has a business trip at City J for some meeting with his investors, but I am free," I then said.

Somehow as soon as I heard that I could hear his disappointment.

"Oh, Alright then." With that suddenly the atmosphere is quiet. "Well, next time then," Grandpa said ignoring the fact that he actually still can go to lunch with me even if Hidan is 'busy'.

Which he then hang up on the phone without saying Goodbye or Good day,

"Rude."

"Rude ass another fucker,"

Hidan and I then cursed as soon as he Hangs up.

"Thank Kami you decline," Hidan then add as he sits on the sofa with his bag of Family size chips.

I nod as I take some of the chips that Hidan have and eat it.

"Why do you think he did that? Calling for a lunch meeting I mean." Hidan asks, I shrug at him. "Hell if I know,"

I answer as I turn on the TV.

Then I stop munching as my mouth was open wide.

"Well, it seems that we found out why." Hidan then said,

In the news, It is shown that my 4th uncle was getting caught by the Government. They said that he is actually linked to The Doctor, yet he wouldn't confess which caused him to be stuck at the jail for the time being.

"Do you think Rachel did that as well?"

I ask Hidan, as I remember that the 4th Uncle was actually nice. He is the nicest one out there, and really passionate about his job. Which is working as a CEO at one of the biggest hospitals at City A.

"I am not sure,"

Hidan then said unsurely.

He then pulls up his phone and precedes to call Rachel.

"Hope Rachel didn't get involved in this," I then mumble,

Hidan nod.

Because it seems that Uncle is now kept at the City Z's Prison. Where all the notorious Big Villain locked up. And he is at level 6 as well.

"Well, shit." Hidan then said, as he looks at the new news that said he is kept at level 6 on the Prison.

Then Rachel finally answered, "What's up?"

"Yo, did you do anything with the 4th uncle?" I then ask on Hidan's phone, as he put it on speaker.

"What?" Rachel then confusingly asks. "No, I wouldn't. Why?"

"Because he is currently being held up by the Government and locked up at the City Z's Prison. Level 6." I then said,

"What the fuck? First, It is impossible for me to have others locked up on level 6. Because I need to do an enormous of resources that I need to create to put a blame on someone, Then I need to bribe some Heroes on believing those Lies. After that, I need to cover up our track as well for the Government or even the CIA couldn't notice it was a fake one Because let me tell you guys something."

The Rachel stopped,

"Just fucking tell us, Don't stop at that, What the fuck," Hidan then curse her,

"Ok, ok! Sorry. But Level 6 is only for real situations threats. Like Nations wide thread." With that, Hidan and I eyes were open wide.

"Not only that," Rachel then continued. "4th Uncle is now held at City Z's Prison. Basically it's like the Impel Down OnePiece moment," I then let out my mouth wide open.

"Oh shit. What is your thought about this," I ask Rachel.

"Well, Yukio is currently searching for some answers, but I can only have some guesses,"

"What is it?"


	27. Vol 2 - Of First Uncle and Anbus

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own OC's and my own Plot.**

. . .

"What is it?" I ask impatiently as she was actually quiet.

The wait is making my anxiety up.

"Well, it seems that it is not just an assumptions. Someone in Tian Family did offend a really big figure." I choked at that,

"Was it us?"

I ask,

As I never know what Rachel or Yukio does. Yes they inform me on stuff, but never in a full detail as I give them their own privacy until they fucked it out,

Which they haven't.

"No. Funnily enough, It's Grandpa. It seems that it was one of his connections was attacked by someone and Grandpa decline to help. So then the Lee clan decided to ambushed him by sharing his secret to the Government. Even if it's only a tiny crumbs of the cookies, meaning only a little of them, They manage have the Government to pick the trail together and link 4th uncle as he is the CEO of the Hospital where Grandpa mostly get the ingredients at."

"Oh damn," Hidan then curse.

"Oh damn alright," Yukio voice then was heard.

"What should we do? Help him and get involved or?" I then ask,

And I could hear Rachel humming as she is currently thinking. "We'll stay low," Rachel then decided.

"But what if somehow they find our trail for 2nd uncle?" I then ask as I was still scared that the Government finds it out.

"Shit, you are right. Because they will do a scan on every Tian member now. Not even our youngest brother is left out!" Rachel then cursed.

"Agree, and when they scan us, You just know we are fucked up. As they will use the S-Rank gadget to check who has been doing the criminal doing and what it is, basically. We are in a deep shits as we have been selling organs left and right!"

I then cursed as soon as I heard Yukio agreeing with Rachel.

As the two of them did have a good reason why we should be fearing this moment. Then Hidan groan, "What's wrong?"

"Shit, I now remember something. When we were at the Family Gathering, Grandpa did point it out thickly that he might need my help for something. But I ignore it as I thought it was just a mere conversation." As Hidan said that, Yukio and Rachel groan together as well.

"Well. Shit huh?"

I then said,

Then my phone buzzed once again and this time is my 1st Uncle. "Hello, uncle?"

I then greet,

"Qian. Is your Husband with you?"

He then asks, ignoring my greeting. "He is currently at City F, Having some meeting with his workers," I then lie as Hidan shake his head once more time.

"Hn. Could you please give me his number? Or Company number, please?"

"Oh, Ok, Let me get it." I then said as I look at Hidan crumbled face. "Thank you, This is important. I believe you have seen the news correct?"

"Yes," I said as I tell Hidan phone number.

"Un, Why is 4th uncle is-" As I was ready to be 'clueless' and ask a question, I then was cutted by him. "Have a great day."

Then he hangs up.

"Wow."

Rachel then spit out, as she was offended that 1st uncle hang up on us, or in this case, Me. "Tell me about it," I then mutter,

"Well. I mean, Maybe the problem is that big that's why he want to call us in a short amount of time? Beside, we clearly can't help them in any case on uncle eyes," Yukio then try to explain,

I then hum. "Well, That is true. They only call me because I am connected with Hidan,"

With that, Hidan then nod his head in agreement.

Then his phone vibrate,

"That was fast," He then said.

"Shit, Rachel, call my phone and hang up on his," I then tell Rachel to hang up on Hidan's phone and call mine this time. Which she did.

"Hello, This is Hidan Soto Speaking," Hidan then said with a professional voice. I nearly snickers but I hold it to not messed up his act. Or have 1st uncle mad at me for interrupting their business call.

"Hello Hidan, Pleasure to meet you. I believe Xiao Qian has told you about her family problem no?" 1st Uncle then said. Hidan roll his eyes,

"Ah. Yes. I am guessing this is Yan Tian? The first uncle of Qian's?" Hidan then ask,

"Yes, I will be just go straight to the problem in here." 1st Uncle then said, "My brother is currently in hold at the Prison which is located at City Z. Do you think you can help us by bailing him out with your connections or not?"

Hidan then was quiet, as he was looking at my way.

I then put my index finger up and mouth, 'One sec,' at him, He nod at me.

"Just one second, Let me check the conditions real quick," Hidan then said. "Perfect, Take your time son," Which uncle answer.

Hidan then put him on hold.

"What to do?" He ask, clearly he look confused as well.

Because we are unsure on how our power can help with uncle problem. Not only that, once we are helping 4th uncle we are going to be reviewed by the Government and the Heroes Associate and watched closely. And that's bad.

Also, did 1st uncle really did call Hidan 'son'?

"Qian, How many Solid clone or Shadow clone could you create? Approximately?" Rachel then ask,

I then think. "Well, I have been working my Chakra Pathway the whole weeks, on Solid? I can make 5 to 7 per days, and on the Shadow I can make 25 to 30 a day," I then said.

"Ok. SO first you want to create 5 of them, the Solid one. Which we are going to make them as our 'ANBU', or the general. And then the next day, I want you to create as many as Shadow Clone as posible. They will be the goons."

Rachel then explain, "It seems that we need to push our date of creating our own Gang," She mumbled.

"Agree. Tell Uncle that you can help 4th Uncle, But 1st uncle must give you around 3 or 5 days." Yukio then said.

"Alright,"

"And meanwhile, Qian can just keep creating the Solid and Shadow Clone for our Gang," Rachel then said.

"What's our Gang named though?"

Hidan then ask, "I don't know, we will be unknown first, and make sure that the clones never linked up with any of us ever. Which is why we need to buy an abandon warehouse to put all of the Clones there," Rachel then said.

"On it," Which Yukio replied as he probably go buy the Warehouse.

"Preferably the location is where the most crime always located. So there is no suspicions on when we bought it," Rachel add.

"City Q," Hidan and I then reply.

"Yes! Check City Q Yukio!" Rachel then said.

"Like I said, On it." Yukio then replied with the most sarcastic voice. "What's wrong with you?" I ask, as this is the first time I heard Yukio being sarcastic this bad.

As I didn't see any problem with our conversations either.

"Nothing,"

I can sense the resentment on his tone. I nearly blurt out 'Are you on your period or something?' but I know it can backfired.

"Alright then," I then mumbled.

As I am unsure on what's wrong with Yukio.

"Am I good to tell 1st uncle about the news or not yet?" Hidan then ask,

"Go for it, we all three will be quiet." Rachel then said, Which Hidan nod and unmute the phone.

"Sorry about the wait Uncle, But for the news I could help 4th uncle with his trouble," Hidan then said,

"Really? That is wonderful! Just tell us what you need and we will do our best to get it," 1st Uncle then said,

"Thank you uncle, Also, It might take around 3 or 5 days. Or even more, But the success is guaranteed." Hidan then answer.

"HAHAHA! Perfect! This is why you are my favorite nephew in law! I will tell this news to Dad, or in your case, Your Grandfather." 1st Uncle then said, as he let out a loud laugh.

I notice that the tone he used to talk to Hidan and I is different. He is more open to Hidan and actually more stern and cold toward his own Niece.

Me.

I actually feel jealous toward my own clone.

"Haha, No problem Uncle! I am your family as well, So Uncle problem is also My problem. And I will do my best to fix it!" Hidan then laugh as well with 1st Uncle, as he changed his professional voice into a much more familiar voice.

Which means he is feeling 'closer' to uncle, And of course, 1st Uncle notice that as he continued talking about how Hidan business were and giving him a pointer and tips on how to have the business in a good conditions and make a lots of money.

After awhile, around 30 to 40 minutes finally the call ended.

He actually didn't hang up on Hidan, as he actually say 'Good day' and wait for Hidan to hang up,

"Wow."

I then let out my amazed after 1st Uncle hang up.

"Agree," Rachel then voiced her opinion as well.

"Well, any news Yukio?" I then ask, "Yup. Good news! I manage to get 2 Warehouse around the City Q. Yet Different District." he then answer.

"Well, That's great! Good job!" I then praise Yukio for his good job.

"Haha, No problem!" He answer with a jovial way of laugh.

"Now, Qian. It is your turn," Rachel then said, Mentioning that I need to summon the clone.

"How many again? I forgot," I then ask sheepishly.

"Make it 5, or as many as you can." Rachel then said, "Ok."

Then I do the hand sign and summon the Solid Clone, And more than 5 puff was heard. "How many is there?" Rachel ask.

"She created 11, and currently she is about to passed out as her face is really pasty white." Hidan then said, as my ear suddenly hear a ringing.

"Ah, she passed out,"

I heard as I fall down to the floor and I know no more.

. . .

"You awake?" A faceless man then ask, Causing me to jump out.

"What the fuck?!" I screamed out. As a faceless man greeting you as you awake is something I do not want ever in my life. "Sorry, Named is Anbu 3." He then said.

"Where's your face?" I ask,

"We don't need face," he then answer with a shrug. "I'll tell Hidan and others that you are awake. Currently we also have 7 others that are on the shadow and 3 on this room." Anbu 3 then said. I nod at him,

Then I notice he said 'shadow'.

"Where is this 'shadow' you said," I then ask carefully. As seeing a faceless man/woman is actually scary as fuck. They look like an Acid was thrown into their face, and then got smoothen by a plastic surgeries. Also, there is no eyeball as well. It's creepy as fuck.

They look like one of Grandpa's victims.

Anbu 3 then point on the shadow. Literally on the ceiling and 2 faceless faces shown up. I screamed out of fright.

Then Anbu 3 giggled.

It was not a cute one instead of a morbid one.

Yet I notice something. On their face there is a number sculpted in there. With a raw blood seen. It is number 5 and 6.

"I'm guessing you two are Anbu 5 and Anbu 6 correct?" I then said just to make sure.

Those two then nod and go back blending with the shadow once again.

I wonder why is my clone is all morbid at some point.

"You ok?"

Hidan then ask as he enter the Bedroom, then he look at Anbu 3 and then me and he let out a laugh. "Nevermind," Then he left,

"Bastard," I then mumbled,

Then I look at faceless Anbu 3, "So, what are you doing here just standing around and creeping the fuck out of me? Go to the shadow or something," I then tell Anbu 3.

Anbu 3 then laugh, and then jump to the ceiling and no where to be seen.

"Bastard. All of my clones are Bastards."

. . .


	28. Vol 3 - Of Alice and Curcio

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own OC's and my Own Plot!**

. . .

"How long have I been sleeping anyway?"

I then ask as I drink the coffee that Anbu 2 served, "Thanks," I mumbled as Anbu 2 nod and jump back to the ceiling.

"Around 13 Hours, And you didn't really sleep. You were resting from all of the Chakra exhaustions that you got from summoning 10 of the Solid clones," Rachel then said as she fix her glasses as it was shining.

I nod at her, "Alright then, you think I am ready to summon more? Or should I stick with the Shadow clone?" I ask,

Rachel then give me a stern glare. "Shadow. Your body couldn't handle another Solid clone summoning," She then said. Causing Yukio and Hidan nod.

"Alright, By the way. What's up with the creepy look of the Anbu?"

Rachel then give me a maniac laugh, "No worry about it. Just summon the Shadow Clone,"

She then said, I nod unsurely. Then I do the hand sign and summon it. This time I actually didn't passed out, and surprisingly I summon more than 16. "How many is there?" I then ask,

Rachel eyes then scouting the shadow clones.

"27, Great job! I can feel your Chakra limits is actually getting bigger, Which is a great job for us." Rachel then said, Then she look at the emotionless Shadow clone with my faces on it. It remind me when I were contemplating about murdering my own co-worker one day.

"Alright, all of you Shadow clone will be under the Anbu, You guys will be named Shadow 1-27! But your face will be the same with the Anbu, no face at all but the skin must be burned completely," Rachel then said.

I look at her as if she was crazy,

The Shadows then nod and changed their look. It seems that they have a way to communicate as their faces is now numbered and no one is actually got the same number scarred on their face.

"This is fucking creepy," I then said as I look at the Shadow Clone.

Hidan and Yukio shrug,

"Ok, tomorrow or when your Chakra is back, You will summon more. But this time don't push your self until you passed out." Rachel then announce, I nod at her.

"The shadow will get phone each, This phone is encrypted so it will be hard to track. Same as the Anbu. And I want 4 of the Anbu each going to the Warehouse 1 and 2, As well as 10 of each from the Shadows." Yukio then inform,

As he bring up a bag full of phone.

Where he got it? I am unsure of myself but it seems that My clone did better than myself.

The creepy face of the Shadows then nod and puff.

Probably teleport to the Warehouse. "Wait, Did they just teleport?" I then ask, as I don't remember myself able to teleport, Yukio then nod at me.

"It seems that the clones, including us three, able to use the Magic without chanting as well," Yukio then said as his right arm light up with a fire.

I gape at him

"Fucking unfair!" I screamed out, as I was actually practicing my ass for able doing it without chanting.

Yukio, Hidan and Rachel shrug their shoulders together and smirks,

"Wipe that smirk off," I then threaten.

Which they then stop smirking and pretend that it was never happened.

"So, I guess we got 2 or 3 more days to help 4th uncle?" I then ask,

As I try to search up the hiding Anbu and Shadow. Expending my chakra, I manage to sense 2 of the Anbu and 7 of the Shadow in this apartment.

"Yup."

Hidan then said, as he keep looking at his phone.

"We also pay the Colombo and the Castellano to cover up the Anbu and Shadow track later on. And for the 'proof' that 4th Uncle indeed innocent." Then Rachel smirk again, "Not only that, this time we actually hint that one of the Lee's clan that actually The Doctor,".

I then laugh,

"And you said that I am evil,"

"You are. We are you remember?" Rachel then said,

I roll my eyes at that.

"Alright, Anything new happening when I was passing out?"

Hidan then scrunch his eyebrows together. "Well, Uncle keep calling, and asking if I am free to go eat lunch with him. But I reject, as I said I was busy." Hidan then inform.

I nod at that,

"Nothing for me," Yukio then said,

"Well, I already inform what I did, so same as Yukio," Rachel then said after Yukio finish his words. I nod at the three of them.

Then Rachel look at me curiously, "Hey, do you always wonder why you got Teleport to those world? And what is the objects of it?" She then ask,

I shake my head. "No, still got no clue on those,"

I replied.

Rachel then pursed her lip. "Alright then," She fix her glasses and continued typing.

"Why are you not teleport yet? And can you still transport to Naruto verse?" Hidan then ask, "Also, what's your plan when you are in Naruto Verse? Are you still going to search for the real Hidan?" He ask,

I then feel confused on his word.

"Well, My plan probably just go with the flow and not joining the Akatsuki. And probably The real Hidan wouldn't know it is me anyway, As I am in Lima body." I then said.

Then I remember something.

"Wait, when I was in Lima body, the real Lima was somewhere in the back of my head. Is the same things happening with the real Emma?" I then ask them.

Rachel then gape at me.

"Shit, you are right! Try to figure it out by trying to reach out to the real Emma when you are transported,".

I nod at Rachel.

"If she did transported to there," Hidan then mutter,

"Agree with him, As there is no flow what so ever for the 'World Hopping' things that are happening to her, What's next? Harry Potter?"

At that, I could feel a pull on my soul.

"Yo! You are actually pale, what's wrong?" Yukio then ask, as he slap my cheek. Not enough to bruise, but to wake me up.

"I think you jinx it." Rachel then said to Yukio,

"I think you did as well," I mumbled. But somehow it sounded like 'M fink yu id 's 'ell,'. Basically a blabber.

Then my ears start ringing and I passed out.

. . .

"Fucking Yukio," I then cursed as I woke up to my new body, in a new world.

With a headache intact,

"Language!" A gasp can be heard behind me. Looking around, it seems that it is an old lady with a stern looking of a face.

And the way she hold herself and the posture it look like she is a lady with money.

"The first thing you do after you woke up is cursing? Disgraceful!" She then screamed out to my face, or this body face. I could also feel the spits on my face.

"Alice Spaleman! It seems that your training on your-" I then cut her out,

'Alice Spaleman' is my name? Also, the last name. Who made that? It is really bad. It's look like I am born with a family of wizards and witches. She look like a witch as well, as I can see a wand holder on her thigh. Also, the brooms is moving by it's own.

"Also! Flying? Really? You are a Female! you don't do those Male stuff! Why are you so- URGH! I can't believe you are my Daughter!" She then screamed out. "Curcio!" Then my body filled with pain.

That bitch!

I then hold myself from screaming, yet I can't.

Fucking bitch!

"Tch! That should teach you to be a lady like!" Then she strutted her way to the door with a bang.

"Ouch," I let out a pained moan as my body feel like whipped multiple times. Inside and outside of my body.

" _Kor Me NIl_ ," I then whisper as a green light surround me, then the pain and stinging was gone. "Good to know I can still chanting my magic," I then mumbled.

"I'll get back at that bitch," I then mutter as I stand up from my Kind size bed. Looking at my hand, it seems that it is a lot smaller than my own.

Then I walk toward the mirror.

"You look stunning Young Mistress!" The Mirror then screamed out.

I then hold y stumbled.

"Thanks," I grumbled.

Looking at my face, it looks like my face is like the typical Pureblood face. With a blond short hair and a blue eyes mix with a straight nose. Also, a thin fucking lip, "Typical English lips," I then mutter with an English accent.

"That's weird," I then said it again.

Then I look around to search for a Diary, or something to figure it out on how old I am. Then I look at the mirror,

Should I ask the Mirror? What if the mirror snitch to that old lady?

Hm.

"How old I am?" I then ask with the most snobbish voice,

"You are currently 14 years old Young Mistress!" The Mirror then answer with a happy voice.

I nod satisfyingly at the mirror.

Then I look at my Closets, It filled with dresses. And most importantly, a Hufflepuff robes and uniforms.

Then I open up her chest,

It filled with books and a parchment that tell the real Alice her classes. 'Year 4' it said on the right side of the Parchment.

From the look of it, Alice had finish her shopping.

Also, Her family actually dare to use Curcio. And If I am not wrong it is one of the unforgivable spell, So maybe the Spaleman is a Dark Wizards/Witches line?

If they are,

Why is Alice in Hufflepuff? That doesn't make sense.

She was supposed to be either Ravenclaw or even Slytherins. Racistly speaking, As the typical Dark Witches always ending up on those two. Never Hufflepuff,

But then again.

I am speaking on the behalf a woman who just read the books and watch the movie.

Then I go take one of the book, A Transfiguration book precisely, and start reading. Then suddenly a flashback was happening on my head,

It was a little girl and a boy.

They were fighting for something and the little blond girl was punished for that.

Then another flashback happening, where the little girl was first step her feet on Hogwarts, and then when she sits on the stools the Hat screamed out Hufflepuff. She can feel a disappointment from the boy who are sitting on the group of Green, Slytherins her mind whispered,

Another Flashback happening,

Where the girl watch a random girl holding the hand of the boy, and I can feel my heart was crushed.

Another Flashback once again,

The blond girl decided to ignore everyone and be a loner with her own house, as she feel ashamed that she is joining Hufflepuff.

Flashback again,

This time the Young Blond girl grow up, and watch her family distance herself as she entered Hufflepuff. Causing herself to be insecure and self observed to her own Magic Mirror as that is the only thing she can talk to. Even her own House Elf was taken away from her, as she lose her privilege of using any to begin with as she step into the Hufflepuff dormitory.

Flashback still continued, This time she is growing older where she try to prove her own worth by practicing to fly and try to join the tryout for Quiditch. Yet she fall down as she lose her control on her own magic and her grip on the broom was not thigh enough causing her to stumbled and fall from 50 feet on the air.

Then the Flashback stopped.

"Oh damn,"


	29. Vol 3 - Of Babies and Edward

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own Oc's and my own Plot.**

. . .

"Who is that boy anyway? Childhood friend or maybe a crush?" I then mumbled as I continued reading the books. Trying to catch up the educations that the Hogwarts got so I didn't get a Troll on every classes.

Or F-.

Then I see a thick book with a really fancy writing and some symbols. "Oh! You are kidding me! Aritchmancy?!" I then curses,

Looking at the books, I then was greeted with numbers in every possible way.

Basically it is the highest order of Mathematics,

"What is she trying to be? A Curse Breaker?" I then mumbled as I try to understand the magic on it. Then I notice as I keep reading it, I gain a headache. But I manage to get what it means.

"What is X?" I then ask myself as I try to solve one of the questions that they got in the book, for 1.1 sections. Then I search up for anything to write and I could only find an Ink, parchment paper, and a quill. Then I bring the book to the desk and begin my studying.

My writing using the quill actually worse,

Also, the ink is bleeding everywhere and my hand is stained with it. "Need to work with that," I then mumbled. Then I notice that I haven't seen any of Alice's wand.

Somehow my hand move itself to the side of the desk and there it is.

Alice's wand.

"Alright then," I then mumbled as I inspect the wand. There is nothing interesting from the wand itself as it is just colored the same as every ordinary wand and shaped just as familiar to every ordinary wand.

Wrecking my brain to search up for a spell, I then let out a grin. " _Accio Alice's Purse_ ," I then said, Then a pouch then fly from the Trunk to my open right palm. I let out a grin.

I shake the pouch,

And it's heavy enough.

Then I pull up some and try to count the money, It seems that Alice have 24 Galleon on her. "I guess that is a lot?" I then try to ask myself. Then wrecking Alice's memories, I try to remember if Alice got any Trust Vault.

"Oh damn," I then curse as I 'remember' that Alice did once had a Trust Vault under her name, yet it was locked up as she was entering Hufflepuff and will be opened once Alice became an adult, or basically on her 16th Birthday.

"Oh, wow." I then once again couldn't believe that Alice luck was this bad.

From all of the body I got, From Lima and Emma, Alice is the most disadvantage body ever. Her crush got taken by someone else, her family basically disowned her as she enter Hufflepuff, and her magic from it seems is normal size. Oh! And she is poor, second poorest Pureblood there is I bet, as the movie portrayed that the Weasley is the first poorest family.

And Alice Spaleman is grabbing the second spot.

Wrecking my brain once more, I then think a way to gain money. Then I grin. Then I remember there is still a magic mirror on this room. " _Mun_ _El_ _Dugk_ " I then chant and a blue light surround me.

"Thank the lord I remember this chanting for stopping others from listening to me," I then said. Then my eyes light up.

"I can just stole from the 'Muggle' and then transfer the money to Galleons when I am in need of money, But from the look of it, It seems that I currently don't need any money right now." I then said as I try to think on what I need to spend on.

It's basically only some snacks, chocolate and potions ingredient when you got a Homework from Professor Snape.

"Which generations I am at?" I then ask myself,

Then I remember that the famous 'Harry Potter' actually the same year as mine. "Oh, damn. Wait! it's a good thing!" I then said,

As it is better than James Potter timeline, where Voldemort is actually was attacking people, or even Tom Riddle timeline itself. As Grindelwald actually was turning as a 'Dark Lord'.

"Should I try out for Quiditch? Wait. No, the forth year is actually where the Triwizard Tournament started." I scratch my hair.

"Also, Like what Rachel said. What is my achievement or even Quest by getting teleported to this worlds?" I then ask myself. Trying to make a link from Lima, Emma and then Alice herself.

"Well, They all have their own sobs story," I then said. "But I changed it once I am in their body?" I then ask as my voice raising, "That's it! I am their own personal thing to make their life better! As With Lima I make Sota or what ever his name notice his wrong, and actually loving Lima? And for Emma? She's finally get her sister attentions and Jacob's as well?" I then turn to actually questioning myself.

"And for Alice, what do I need to do to make her life satisfied?" I then ask myself,

"An attention from her crush? The Spaleman acknowledging her back?" From the look of it, It seems that that is two out of many that I might need to fix from Alice's life.

"But what if that's what I am supposed to do?" I mumbled.

Then I shrug,

"Eh, who care. Just hope I get back to the real world fast enough and not taking a long months like on Emma's life. Talking about Emma, I wonder how her life is now? Or even Lima. I haven't fully explored any of the world, even Lima own clan the Mata, and ask on how it was created? As it seems that the one who create it, it was another World Teleport itself." I then mumbled.

"That's mean I am not the only one who hold this power," I then mumbled.

"Argh! This is so confusing!" I then screamed out.

Then I look around for a clock, and find none. "Shit, I believe _Tempus_ is a spell for time?" As I said that, the wand that I am still holding show a time as it glow.

 **14:20**

"Oh, Wait. I didn't even mean it or using my magic for that, yet the wand itself just took away the magic by itself?" I then ask,

Scrunching my eyebrow from my new found problem, I groan.

"Wait, there will be a family dinner."

I then rethink on how to make the Spaleman acknowledging me, "Show off power? No. It wont work, someone will be jealous and make the problem worse. Become popular? But how?" I then try to think.

"Clone!" I screamed out.

"They can start a boutique using chanting that summon dresses, and start selling it. Then use Alice as the model! So smart!" I then screamed out. Then I hold my train of thought, "But what if I go back to real world? Will the clone puff and gone or stayed?"

Then I shrug it off, "Not my problem.." I mumbled,

Do the Hand sign, I manage to get 4 until I feel exhausted. "Well, you guys know what to do no?" I then ask. They all nod as they turned into someone else.

"Create your own identities and try to get a shop located at the Diagon Alley," I tell them,

The four of my clone nod.

Then they poof,

"I forgot to mentions to tell me once they are done.." I mumbled,

"Ok. So that is one of the plan, What is next? gain popularity on Hufflepuff? But how? Be friendly? gaining the point for the Puff? Wait! That's it!" I screamed out.

"Gain a popularity it is! Hm," I then try to think on the fastest way to get attentions. "Edward! Wait, not.. I mean Cedric!" I screamed out in delight, "I can just bewitch him using one of the chanting. But not too strong as if others notice I can be fucked, and got him love me. As he is one of the top popular guy there is, and by default. My plan will be working to gain popularity for Alice!" I then said.

Then I groan,

"How do I call my own clone?" As I said that, one of my clone who are wearing a stern old man looking drop from a ceiling. "Yes?".

I jumped.

"What the fuck!"

I screamed out, as it seems ever clone I create love to scared the fuck out of me.

"Sorry, Can't help it." He then said,

I glare at him, "Sorry, Can't help it" I then mock. My clone then shrug. "What's the name you are taking?" I then ask,

"Edward Cullen," He then answer with a grin.

I deadpan at him. "Can't see the resemblance." I said.

He shrug, "Also, the other taking Charlie and Isabella Swan and Jacob Noir.".

"Original," I mock,

Also, 'Jacob Noir' is a smart name to be perfectly honest with myself.

Edward shrug, "What do you need? I can hear you calling us," He then said. I raise my eyebrow at that. "You can 'hear' me?" I then ask, Edward nod.

Weird,

Put that on the list for 'The weird things about Clone that Naruto Verse didn't tell'.

"I need some of Cedric hair, and his nail as well. Also, his most used clothing, a socks would be working," I then said, Edward then raise his eyebrow at that.

"That ingredient really familiar, Are you going to use the Love spell?" Edward ask, I nod.

"Yup," I said as I pop my 'p'.

"But you did mentions to Bella back then that Love Potion is nonexistent," Edward then point out one of my lies,

I nod at him,

"So?"

Edward then shrug, "I will see what I can do. Also, the Swans currently registering as a Pureblood, same as Noir as well. We manage to get money by bewitching the muggles from their money and switch it to Galleons. Then register it with the Goblin, As showing our 'Family lines' that was created from the 'creation chants'." Edward then said,

I choke.

"Creation chants only working if you are sacrificing baby from a young mother that carries a great amount of magic!" I then screamed out in horror.

Edwards then shrugs.

"It's not only 1 baby you need! you need 8 of them to get 1 of the chants! How did you get those babies in the first place bothered me!"

Edwards then laugh, "I am just a clone! Why do I care about other lives? Also, Do you need the plan working properly and fast or not?" He then ask as he glare at me.

I grumbled.

"Yes, you are right." I then coldly said,

Yet Edward just shrug. "Hey, Look at the bright side! I help Mother of Earth by decreasing the human populations," He then laugh. Yet I didn't join in his laugh.

"Hm, Alright. I just got the news from the swans, They finish the applications for the building. And Noir currently creating clothes using the skins from those babies," Edward then said.

"Ok, First of all, How did you guys communicate exactly, and second, the baby skin?!"

"We just do, not sure how. But we just know how to do it," Edward then shrug. "And yes, The babies skin is working perfectly for it, Not only that, it will give a perfect conditions of a dresses and clothes." He then inform.

This is so wrong,

"Alright then, When do you think you can get 'Alice' to be in the magazine for it?" Edward then just hum.

Probably talking to others.

"Around a week or so. We need to make the Boutique known first," Edward then said. I nod.

"Ok, do your things then,"


	30. Vol 3 - Of Ice cream and Draco

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own OC's and my own Plot!**

. . .

"Pose like that, and hold your stomach and put your chest more forward," Jacob then scream out as he held the camera.

"I am trying! Also, I can't hold my stomach as this corset already took all of my air problems from my Lungs!"

I scream back at Jacob,

"Then just hold that pose and don't move dammit!" He screams out in frustrations.

I hold my anger and hold my pose.

Then I put a serious façade facing the camera, Then I push my shoulder out to have my bone more define from the lighting,

"That's it! Bella! Change her clothes now! To the Modern Corset style one! Choose the pink one as well," Jacob then screamed out,

"Ok!" Isabella then screamed out,

"Fuck!" I screamed out as well, as the corset was out from my waist. "I can breath!" I then grin. "Not for long," Edward snip in as he read the newspaper.

I give him a middle finger for that.

"Here," Isabella then said as she dresses me up. I actually don't feel embarrassed to be half-naked in front of my own clone. As they've seen many of my naked body anyway.

"Thanks," I mumbled as Charlie style my hair with his magic.

And also giving me a magical extension as well,

Then I can feel he added some makeup as well.

Looking at the mirror next to Jacob, I look like a spoiled Princess. The blond French braid style with a pink corset dress. Then Isabella adds a headband made from pearl.

What disturbed me is that the clothes all from baby skin.

Yet it is just so soft and comfortable.

"Ok, She's good!" Isabella then screamed out. Then she moved out of the camera and let me pose.

She then stand beside Jacob.

In this world, Isabella and Jacob actually is married. So I am happy about that, that at least Jacob deserve happiness even though it is not even him to begin with.

Grabbing the pink laced umbrella on the ground, I then start posing.

I actually did mentions to Alice's Mother that I manage to get a part-time job. Apparently, it just makes her own opinion of Alice's worse. As a pureblood age 14 getting a part-time job? That's mean The Spaleman actually lacking money. I just deadpan at her, She is the one who voices her own opinion to lock Alice's Trust Vault.

So yes, Alice is currently lacking money.

After a lot of screaming and Curcio that old lady finally allowing me. She also nearly Avada Kedavra my ass as I call her an old hag in front of her face.

The Boutique actually named 'Valor Boutique'. What's it mean? No one knows.

They just think it is fancy and the name should be that.

In Valor Boutique it mostly filled with super expensive clothing, So basically only the higher class manage to buy them. And they also have a stylish V on the corsets, It's kind of invisible, but if you look it closely enough it will be shown,

And the Boutique was also created by the Purebloods was actually helped too.

Those bigots is really easy to fool, and the creation chants manage to pass the Goblin Magic. Which is good,

"Your eyes! Focus and stop your useless thought, and focus on the camera!" Jacob then screamed out, I roll my eyes and then focus on the camera.

I then put my chin up and look down on the camera, Which Jacob then crunch down and took my picture. Then Isabella cast some spelling for the background to be night skies, Then I solemnly looking at the camera as if my husband just died. Yet I still put my chin up, to show a character of a strong Widow.

Or that's what I thought I look like.

"Good!"

Jacob then praises me, It looks like I manage to pose as what I expected. Good then,

"Ok. Finished!" Jacob then screamed out.

"Alright, I'm going to print this picture and put it on our weekly magazine. And I will enlarge some of them as a poster," Jacob then said. I nod.

"And I am out, as in 10-minute Valor is open and someone need to manage and tend the customer needs," Edward then said as he folds the newspaper and walks toward the stair.

"That old coot." Jacob grumbled as he can feel an insult was throwing on his way.

Currently, we are in the basement, where all the Extra Clothing and photoshoots happening.

"Same with him," Charlie then said,

Isabella nod at Charlie, Then she helps me to change the dress. "Hey, I really like that one! Could I bring it home?" I ask,

Jacob looks where I point and nod, "Sure, I did copy that one using the chanting anyway, Beside it's not the Original. So just take it," He then said. I nod.

The wonder about The Copy Chanting is that it will felt like the real one, and never expired.

And the cool thing about Jacob is that he looks the same as the Jacob Black from Twilight when he turns into a werewolf. Funnily enough, he put his Animagus as a Gigantic Wolf.

With his 6 feet over tallness and muscle of bodies.

He actually looks pretty attractive, "Let me grab some ice cream and then you're the one that's going pay," I then said as I use the clothes that I like,

"I'm busy,"

He then declines,

"Then just give me the money!" I then said as I am currently broke for real.

"Hm, let me just buy you the ice cream and then go," He then offer.

It seems that I do not trust myself.

Which is really accurate.

I nod at Jacob opinion. "Ok, That was my plan, but ok." I then said. "Wait, Let me go to the bathroom!" I said as I feel like I need to pee, as Jacob is a really strict photographer and would let me rest for the whole 5 hours.

I have been in this Basement since 5 am in the morning, or even more, I think?

Because Valor opens at 10. Which is close to being open in a minute or so.

After I finish pee, I then flush and wash my hands. I like the dress I am wearing, It is actually a lolita look, but the dress is a knee-high with a white stocking on my leg. The color of the dress funnily enough actually black and white, basically a look for a goth lolita look,

I then fix the little hat on my curly blond hair,

"Ok, good enough," I then mutter as I walk out from the bathroom and go to the upstairs.

Then I look at Isabella, she actually take an identity of the daughter of Charlie. Their look? Basically the same but changed the hair into a platinum blond and green eyes.

"Do you want to help or just go around the Diagon Alley?"

Isabella then ask,

"I'm gonna get some ice cream and probably look around Diagon Alley as well," I then replied as we both arrived at the 1st floor. It seems that there's already have some customers.

"Alright, Enjoy I guess. I will just go back to work," Isabella then groan and walk into a random customer as ask if they need some assistance on the clothing section, From her fake laugh it seems that they do.

I then sit on one of the couches and wait for Jacob to finish on what ever he is doing, As he is the holder of the money. After awhile, Jacob finally walk out from the second floor, which is like the office of Valor, and raise his eyebrow at me.

"You really expect me to give you money to buy an ice cream?" He then ask.

I nod at him.

"I'm not going to use my saving money, and beside, you guys get more money anyway." I then said as I cross my hand together.

"Fine."

He may look like Jacob, but his actions and temperament? Not Jacob at all.

"Your husband is a bitch," I then screamed out to Isabella who widen her eyes at my profanity, and the guest gasping at my wording.

. . .

"Here, Your Werewolf bone flavor of an ice cream," The Cashier then said, Jacob then choke.

"Are you serious?" Jacob then ask me, I shrug at him. "It's delicious, Taste like oreo." I grin at him. Jacob then look disturbed as I keep eating the ice cream.

After awhile he then slap the ice cream away from my hand.

"Stop it! What the fuck," Jacob then screamed out as if I murder his family and then eat it.

I gape at him, "It's only an ice cream flavor you dumbfuck!" I scream out in rage as I slap him on his arm. Hard.

Jacob, who doesn't look like he's on pain then slap my back.

I could feel a bruise will formed,

Huh.

This is Deja vu.

"You weird bitch, Get that smirk out," Jacob then mumbled as he walk away.

I shrug at him, Then at the side of my eyes I could see a platinum blond male who has been watching us two from the start actually glaring at my way.

"Well, Did you even get Bella her ice cream?" I then ask, causing Jacob to missteps.

He then look at me with the look of 'Oh shit.'.

"I will be back," Jacob then run toward the Ice cream shop. "Buy me another one!" I screamed out yet there was no answer from the anxious dog.

"Hm, He's a nice guy." A cool and sleek voice then said.

The voice had a hint of arrogance and malice, I look back it was a grey eyes male with a platinum blond eyes. His face actually similar, then I remember, It was the childhood friend of Alice.

His face,

I-

My heart is beating so fast, I barely can talk. What in the fuck is happening?!

Is this Alice who taking over? Last time with Emma I have no worry of her taking over my emotions or thinking, but now?

I am feeling warm on my face and ear,

And I-

I'm in love,

"Tch. What are you gazing at?" He then scowl.

Draco,

His name is Draco.

I hate this! Get out of this body!

 **No.**

"N-Nothing," I then stutter.

Somehow I feel like it was Hidan-Sama in front me. I can just throw everything I got and even kill for him, Or tell him everything about my secret-

"No!" I screamed out as if someone is trying to kill me.

Because this feeling is foreign. And I do not like it, "No?" The gray eyes man then ask confusedly, even though he still got an arrogance on his voice, the malice was gone. He actually look like he was concern for a second, then it was gone.

"I need to go!" I screamed out ignoring the laughing of his friend that I forgot they even existing, and run toward Valor Boutique.

Ditching Jacob in process.

Because every man for himself- or in this case, every woman for herself.

As I run, I see Jacob on my way and I ignore him.

I hate the feeling in front of Draco. Something tingling on the back of my brain yet I couldn't seems to know what it is. The vulnerability is amazing yet I feel so wrong!

It's like when you are on a diet and you are eating a fast food. It is wrong, yet so right!

"Hey!"

He then screamed out with only 1 ice cream on his hand, I ignore him. "Wait up! What the fuck Alice!"

I keep running to Valor,

Then I stop hearing Jacob voice.

. . .

Stopping his run after Alice, Jacob then grumbled. "What's up with that deranged of a brain woman now?" He then mumbled,

Then Jacob feel a tap on his shoulder, Looking back he sees 5 teenager. They all look around like Alice age, about 14 or 15. A Preteen or a Teenager maybe.

"Can I help you boys with anything?"

He then taunt them with calling them 'boy'.

Beside they look like a teenager that care about how people term them as a higher position type of children.

"What's your relationship with Spaleman?" One of the darker skin boy, who look like an Italian blood run deep with him, ask nonchalantly,

Jacob shrug,

"None of your business," He then said and began walk toward where Alice has run off.

Probably Valor,

Beside, his ice cream will be melted and his Bella will kill him for that.

"Hmph," He then heard a grunt from one of the boys. From the look of the boys, it seems that it is from the blond snob.

Yet Jacob ignore him and continued walking.

"None of our concern huh?" Blaise Zabini then taunt the word at Draco,

Draco Malfoy just grunt and glare at Jacob, ignoring Zabini taunting. How dare that barbaric man dare to be close to Alice. He already make Alice a cast away so she will not be close with anyone,

It was successful until now.

From the look and how the way they act together they seems to be in a close relationship. If those two didn't date or even on a close to be dating Draco would eat his wand.

"You alright?" Theodorre Nott then ask,

"Of course I am. Now where is Pansy again?" He then answer,

Theodore then roll his eyes. "At the Boutique. It seems that it jus newly open. So they got some discounted clothes,"

He then said as he scrunch his nose at that.

In his opinion, discounted things is only for the poor.

"Don't make fun of the prices though," Blaise then add, "My mom actually mentions that Valor Boutique only open for the Purebloods, and barely any Half Blood can afford it," he then add.

Draco raise his eyebrow at that,

"Well, Let's go there then. I think My Mother would love a dress from there, So might as well." Draco then said,

Theodore, Blaise and 2 of his goons then nod, Then Blaise show the way toward Valor Boutique.


	31. Vol 3 - Of Identities and Runes

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own Plot and my own OC's.

. . .

"What's up with that?" Jacob then ask as he grab my arm forcefully,

Then he let go of me as Isabella coming on his way, "I got you your ice cream!", Which he then ignore my existence and become a puppy in front of Isabella.

"Awe! You shouldn't!" Isabella then said,

Yet she accept it anyway.

Isabella then look at my way, and blink. "What's up with you? Just 30 minute ago you were hyper as if you drink 50 galloons of coffee, And now?" Then Isabella look at me up and down.

"You alright?"

She ask as she gently put her arm on my shoulder.

"Yeah."

I then said,

"Ok, if there's something you want to talk about I'm here for you," Isabella then said,

"Ok, thanks Isabella,"

"It's Bella." Bella then replied with a firm voice. It seems that she is pissed at me as I just call her Isabella.

"Ok," I mumbled.

Bella nod and walk away, with Jacob on her tails.

Then I could feel my head being hit by someone, Looking up it was Edward with his old man face. "Stop being a depressed little shit and get out of my store, You contaminate the aura and I do not like that negative shit on my store."

He then said as he look down on me.

I gape at him.

"How dare you," I then said, as I was offended.

Edward then sniff and look at me as if I am a shit on his shoes. "Fix your attitude. Or get out." He then said,

I then just left and sit on the stair.

Yet Edward was not having it and follow me, "Leave me alone! I'm having identity crisis!".

Edward then raise his eyebrow at me,

"You have more than 30 identities already, so what's bothering you now?" Edward then ask.

And Charlie, who is carrying more clothes to stocks then raise his eyebrow at me as well.

"What happened hun?"

Charlie then ask as if he was the real Charlie of Emma's father. "Nothing," I then said.

"From the look of your face, it is more than nothing." He then said as he look at me with worry,

"It- It just. Ok. SO I meet this boy at the Diagon Alley just now, And he make my heart really hopeless. It's as if I was facing Hidan-sama, yet he is not. I know he is not!" I then said with a distress on my face and voice.

The both of elder just raise their eyebrow at me.

"What do you mean by that?" Edward then ask seriously,

Charlie then nod at Edward. "This is new. And I am worried that it will effect you in any way,"

I nod at him,

"It's already effect me! I go like my shy nature and like a girl hopelessly in love with him! And I don't like that! Also, he make me feels like I can just blurt out all of my secrets!"

Edward then scoff.

"Stop acting like a drama queen, and stop moping on my store!"

I ignore him and contemplated and reflex on my feeling and keep apologizing to Hidan-sama.

"I'm so sorry my love," I wail in whisper.

As I feel like I am betraying him in one way or another.

Edward then roll his eyes at me and left my pathetic state. Then Charlie just sigh and left as well, finishing his job as he don't want Edward scream at him as he is being 'irresponsible' or 'lazy'.

. . .

"Hello guys! Welcome to Valor! I will be right with you a moment," Isabella, or Bella then screamed out with a smile as she tend another snobbish of a pureblood heiress.

Sometimes she is wonder why Edward wouldn't open another spot for a worker, and let her and her dad the only one that work. She then glare at Alice way who currently sitting on the stairs hiding.

"What is that girl doing?"

She then grumbled as Alice was not even helping her. She then walk toward the teenagers as she finished with her client.

"Isn't that Spaleman?" One of the boys then point on one of the newly fresh put on Poster.

"Damn, she actually look hot!"

"Shut up!" Draco then screamed out to his friends. Yet he couldn't look away from the picture where Alice actually looking at his soul with a solemn face,

He then felt his heart being stabbed from guilt once he sees her eyes.

Because he had seen that eyes before, when Pansy on his side on the 3rd year clinging on his arm and never let go. It was actually a 'contract' on being a Slytherin King that he need a 'Queen'. And he couldn't just choose a _Hufflepuff_ as the Queen.

So Pansy and Him have an agreement.

To be the face of the Slytherin court.

Not only that, with the new benefits of being the Slytherin King, he can have people to get away from Alice, so he will be only having him only on her heart and head. Selfish of him, but he know this is the best thing he can do for her.

"Ah! You guys are talking about our new Model! Her name is indeed Alice Spaleman," Bella then said as she smile, not forgetting to make sure people know that Alice is a Model at Valor, so she can build up her reputations easily.

"She is actually hand picked by Valor's Owner himself!".

Bella then continued her praise toward Alice, Then her eyes gleamed. These boys seems like their father is powerful enough, Maybe she need to introduce Alice with them? "You know what? let me introduce her with you guys!" She then said,

Yes, Introducing Alice with these boys is a good idea!

"Oh, Yes please," Blaise then said with a grin. Then stopped as he see Draco glaring dagger at him.

"Perfect," Bella then clap her hand in delight and begin to go toward Alice's way.

As she walking away from the teenagers, Some of the boys then laugh.

"Well, look at that. It seems that your Alice has grown," Blaise then said as he point to a moving Poster where Alice using a Black and pink mini skirt with a Black corset. Not only that, Alice actually showing her elbow and shoulder on bare.

Draco then scowl at Blaise.

"Draco-Poo!" Pansy Parkinson then screamed out from another isle,

"Oh damn, this will be hard to explain to Alice," Theodore then mumbled as he eyes pansy who actually run toward Draco way. Draco then widen his eyes as he just remember the reason they were here was to visit Pansy.

But now it's changed as Alice is here too.

He can just feel the guilt growing,

As he already 'cheat' on her at Hogwarts, and now he is cheating on her day off as well?

As Pansy arrived, she then grab Draco arm and hug it close.

She then grin,

"Are you here to help me on shopping?" She then smile sweetly as she bat her eyelash at him.

Draco reluctantly nodded.

"That's amazing! Oh! We should go to that Isle! They got an amazing dresses! And the texture is soooo soft!" Pansy then screamed out as she dragged Draco to the isle she want.

Pansy is not stupid.

She sees who's the Model of this Boutique, even though she is still baffled on how did that loner get it on the first place, also, she has seen her just barged in to Valor and go to the staff sections.

So she know that once Draco step his foot here, and see Pansy and him together lovey dovey, he will bitch and moans about it. So she will try to make them at least not seen from Spaleman's eyes.

As they go around and checking out the clothing, Draco keep looking at the poster and scowling.

And Pansy keep rolling her eyes at that.

. . .

"To my office now." Edward then told me with a stern voice.

Then Bella run to our way, "No! I need to introduce her to the boys first!" She screamed out.

Yet Edward ignore her,

"Office, Now."

I nod at him.

Then we go to the second floor, which is their house and office combined. Ignoring Bella's cursing.

"So. I got what you want," He then said,

I was confused at first until I see a bundled of socks, hair and clipped nails.

"Just want to tell you, Once you bewitched him he will feel the same way as your love to that stranger." Edward then warn me.

Causing me to stop what I was doing and look at him baffled.

"Just think about it for a second," Edward then said, then he left.

Leaving me alone on the office.

"Is this the right decision?" I then ask myself.

Beside, what is my objections anyway?

Have them know Alice name? and what?

I then grumbled as I watch the bundled of hairs, nails and socks, Then I put it back to the pouch and pocket it. "I'll just do the rituals. Beside, I believe he will die anyway," I then mutter.

Then I notice something.

"Wait. The boy said that his name is Draco, And he is with 4 of his friend that look like they are his subordinate. Is he Draco Malfoy?!" I then screamed out.

"Why are you in love with Draco Malfoy Alice!" I screamed out to myself.

As I don't remember any of 'Alice Spaleman'. Or even any Spaleman on the book!

"I forgot about this detailed as I was more concern about me betraying Hidan-sama.." I then mumbled.

"Why is my head clouded as well though? I feel like I am missing other information," Confusingly, I then decided to sit on the couch. Then look around, I notice that Edward's office actually looking like my dad office on Earth.

I then stand up and go to the book shelves that are filled with books.

Grabbing one of them,

I then read the title, "'Runes, and others.' I'm guessing this is a basic rune book? Why would Edward need to study- Oh. Right, because he doesn't have the knowledge of it. Like me," Hitting my head from my idiocy, I then began to read the book itself.

"This is a mathematic bullshit," I mumbled.

Reading this book, I found that the rune itself will created with half of your core magic cost. Then with that, you also need to devide half of the magic to many sections of the runes it self. As most of the runes can have up to 17 or even 30 parts.

And before you want to do the spells,

You need to know what's the size of your own core on magic. Then you do a fractions on it, to have the correct and precision size of magic that you put ion the runes itself.

"Well, Now I know that I will not do runes anytime soon."

Which is sucks.

. . .


	32. Vol 3 - Of Rituals and Dimentions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own OC's and plot.**

. . .

Standing on the fire, in the middle of the wood where Edward, Jacob, Chalie, and Bella on the side, with me in the middle, I then screamed out the chanting.

" _Kor na Lo Vie, Par Ken YOu, IAO!"_ Then the wind was blowing, and the locks of hairs were melted into the green fire, the socks become one with the nails and then turned into a snake and bite my left leg.

" _Mo Zie Wu QU IA_!"

Then the green fire turned into a purple one,

" _IAO_!" This time it's Jacob, Edward, Charlie, and Bella turn to scream out the chanting.

A faint green glow surrounds them, then the glow shot up to me.

" ** _IAO_**!"

As I screamed this.

I could hear a gasp,

"It's worked," Edward said As if he was surprised that it worked.

"It's worked!" He then screamed out in surprised.

He then grins.

Wow. So much faith on me and my memorize of a brain worked.

I could feel the loyalty wavering on my own clone,

A copy of myself.

That's actually sad, I need to stop thinking about it.

As he watches the 6 of the pregnant woman who currently tied surrounding the altar where the bonfire located began to wail and slowly decomposing.

Jacob already put a silencing curse on them, so for them to be able to wail, it means that it was not them who is wailing. It's the baby that using their mother voice to wail.

Then a blob of black come up from the body of the decomposing pregnant women, It then flew up toward my way.

One of them goes to my eyes, then the brain, then hands, then my lips and last blob of darkness goes into my belly.

"Ok, it's successful."

Jacob said as he cleans up the body of the women using fire.

Bella nod as well,

She then waits until the body is only ashes, then she then mutters a chanting and the barrier was gone.

Then Charlie chants as well and the wind was blown, blowing the ashes of the muggle that bore a future wizard/witches on their womb.

A future muggle born.

"There's go the future Hogwarts student,", Edward then comment.

I toll my eyes at him. "Like you care,"

Then I watch how my arm then turned bloodied and a pattern was turned.

"Well, hope no one knows what are these symbols mean," I then mutter.

As I trace the newly 'tattoo' I get as the backfired of having the rituals that we created.

"Nice job, Now let's go back." Jacob then said as he congratulates me by hitting the back on my head.

I nod at him,

We then walk back to Valor Boutique, our headquarter.

. . .

"Huh?"

I dumbly ask, as I pose.

"I said, Get ready. I bought 5 tickets to the Quidditch World Cup and you need to get going and get ready." Edward then sternly said, I am unsure why but he is taking the role of a stern elderly man seriously even though we are currently with no outsider in this room.

"Ok,"

I then said as I bring one of my leg up on 90 degree, Then pose once more.

"How much did you spend?" Bella then ask Edward,

"50 Galleon for 1 person, But of course, I took the VIP seat. It is 300 per 1 person, and you actually must be pureblood to sit on there. Those Racist bastard, Pah!" He then said as he spit on the floor.

"HEY! Clean that up!" Charlie then screamed out,

Edward shrug and waved his hand and his spits vanished.

"Well, if I remember it correctly your bewitched Boyfriend will be there correct?" Bella then said as she dress me up, I nod at her.

"And the death eater,"

Jacob add as he drink his coffee,

"Yea. That too," Bella said as she mumbled with a pin on her lip. Then she costume my hair, Then she added some pearls and diamonds on my hair. Currently my hair is colored bubblegum pink with a shape as one. I look like I am ready to participate on the Hunger Games,

The body suit I am using actually look good, but I am unsure if the purebloods will be buying this clothing type.

"Well, we'll just wing it I guess," I then said as I pucker my lips as Bella put a hint of pink lip gloss on my lip. Then she put more powder on my face, making it really pasty white. Then she contour my cheekbone with a pink colored of a contour.

"I'm guessing I will be a bubblegum princess this time?" I ask,

Bella laugh.

Then she put a petticoat and a gown on my body suit.

"Oh! I thought you guys going to sell it just like the body suit!" I then laugh,

Bella shake her head, "No, Of course not! They will not buy it!, But with this!" Bella then motion her hand on the pink laced puffy skirt, "They will!".

I nod at her,

I actually would buy it, But the problem is that I am not sure on where to use this clothing.

"When is the Quidditch Cup will be started?" I ask,

"After this photoshoot then we can come," Edward then said, I grin at him. "Can I use the clothing on here?" I ask, Edward then shrug.

"Get the newest one, We can use you as the promotions anyway,"

"Hehe! You're the best!"

Then I pose as a Queen of the Candyland, as Jacob screaming at me as I accidentally blink at the light,

"Ok! Finished!"

Jacob then screamed out,

"Wonderful! You all have 20 minute to get ready! Chop chop!" Edward then said as he clap his hand. At that all of us then start running and get ready fast.

After awhile, I come up with the dress that will be coming up soon, same as Bella. While Charlie and Jacob wear the newest robes for men,

I then fix my hat, then as I walk my heels keep hitting the floor.

I guess from the face of the male in the room they are irritated.

"Do you even know how to walk using those?" Jacob then fired,

I shrug at him and sassily walk in front of him, Then I face him, "Oh my, do I?" I ask with one of my eyebrow raise,

"No, you don't," He then replied and left me as he hold Bella hand.

"Somehow I miss Hidan.." I then said,

As I remember Hidan, my own clone, act and how he actually treating me with the most care, lies, and all.

"Well then, Finish your shit in here and you will meet him," Jacob then said.

I scrunch my eyebrow at that and sigh,

"You are so right,"

Then we all portkey to the Stadium.

And there was a lot of people, they also have their own Elves to serve them. I then look at the elf and then Edward,

"I want one of those," I then said.

Edward then raise his eyebrow at me, "Hm?"

"I said, I want those elf!" I said clearly, I am not sure either the pressure of the people who are looking at us, or was it something else but I changed into a spoiled brat.

And all of my clones that are here with me notice that.

Bella then hold my hand and give me a look as if she was my mother, "We can get it later alright? We need to watch the match first,".

She then say with the most baby-ish voice ever.

I reluctantly nod.

"Fine."

As we walk, I then heard a scoff.

"Blimey Mate! Did you see her?" A familiar voice then said,

"Wait, isn't she at the Valor Magazine!" A female voice then gushed,

"Huh? What do you mean Ginny?" Another familiar voice then ask,

Then the girl name Ginny gasp, "You didn't know! Oh well, I will be getting her signature! Stay here!" She then said then I could hear a running toward our way.

"Hello! Are you Alice Spaleman from Valor?" She then ask as she blushed as her cheek matching the color of her hair.

I then nod,

"Could you please sign this for me please!" She then said as she pull out the latest Valor Magazine, I smile at her and sign the magazine,

"What's your name?" I ask her,

As she look like a kid of my age, She then give me the brightest smile, "My name is Ginny! Ginny Weasley!" She grins.

"Nice to meet you Ginny! Is it ok for me to call you Ginny?" I then ask as I was contaminated with her happy aura, then I grin as well.

Ginny then nod, "YES! ehem. I mean, Yes." She then said as she blushed, I grin at the answer.

"Nice!"

Then Ginny look at my dress in awe, "Is- Is this the newest Fall season dress?" She then ask, I nod at her,

"Yup! How do you know? Wait, you know. When the dress come up, you can just go to the Valor and they will give you a free dress!" I then pull up a business card, it's a black with a line of gold and pink.

"Just show them this," I then said as I sign my signature on the card.

I could feel a glare on my back,

Probably Edward.

"And they will give you one dress, any dress, for free!" I smile at her,

Ginny then let out a happy squeals, and her squeals causing others to look at us.

"Wait, is that Alice!"

"Oh my, Alice!"

"Thank you so much!" Ginny then screamed out, then she hold herself to hug me but I hug her instead, "No problem!" I said with a grin.

She is my key to get more popular, by friending with her I can friending with famous Harry Potter by default.

"Hey Gins," A red hair boy then greet Ginny,

Ginny then let out a cough and compose herself. And before she said anything, a group of girls then start surrounding us.

"Ron! I get a dress for free from Alice!" Ginny then happily said to Ron, who is currently confused at her actions.

He only want to pull her from this female Malfoy, and yet the female Malfoy give his sister a new dress?

Ron himself may not keep in trend with the newest gossips,

But he is sure that he has seen her somewhere in Hogwarts,

Oh well.

"Wait? She get a free dress? I want it too!" A girl then screamed out,

"Me too!"

"Hey! I want it too!"

"Hey! Don't cut the line!"

Then I could hear a sigh from Jacob, "Get away, Please don't touch her," he then said as he push the girl who is holding my dress,

"Aren't you a bit-" I was ready to tell Jacob that he is being rude, yet his face wouldn't bulged so I stop what I was saying and let him act as my body guard,

"Goodbye Ginny!" I then scream out,

Ginny then waved as well, then she go with her brother. Probably run as the girls start attacking her about the free dress.

As we all walk toward our seats, I then grumble.

"It's only a free dress," I then said,

Charlie shake his head, "It's not 'only a free dress', It is a dress from their celebrity, It means a lot. As it can be worked as a bragging right for others," He then said,

"Beside, Who tell you to give away a dress without my permission?" Edward then ask with annoyance on his voice.

I shrug at him,

"Hey! Let's just watch the game alright?"

Bella,

The sweetest angel then said as she smile. That smile remind me when I plotting something and put the fakest smile I could muster.

. . .

"Hey, I wonder. Once I finish this 'quest' of the real Alice, are you guys going to be dissolved or stay here?" I then ask as I eat the apple, Then I swing my leg on the barstool.

We are currently located at the Valor Office, the bar place to be precise.

"Not sure," Edward then said as he smokes the cigar.

Then he blows the smoke creating an o's shape. "But I am sure we can't be living without you tough," He then continued as his eyes darken.

Jacob beside him, who is currently holding a glass of Sunset Rum then nod.

Meanwhile Bella, who is acting as the bartender ignoring all of the conversations and keep cleaning the glass.

"Well, maybe we are going to not exist then? Once you are out from Alice body?" Charlie then casually said with a laugh. I shrug, "We will see once it happened then.".

"Agree,"

Then I keep thinking about Hidan and the others.

Will it be only a night over there once I am back or is it will be more than night until I am back? And will they need me for uncle plan at all or not? Am I a useless character as well?

"Wait, where did that thought come from?" I then mumbled.

Then I shrug,

 ***DING!***

"Wait. Did anyone hear that?" I then jump out from the stool as the ringing was really loud.

The others then nod and look guarded as well.

Bella then mutters something, "The ward has not been tempered. I am unsure what's that sound comes from," She then said as she slowly put the glass and the cloth down.

"I'll be back,"

Edward then said, and Charlie then stands up and follow him, "Same, stay here." He then said as they left.

Then as they left, the wind was distorted immediately,

"What the fuck?"

I then curse, Then Jacob stands up and shielded Bella and I.

Then a ripping sound was heard and a hold was formed.

"It's a portal,"

Jacob mumbled.

"No shit," I couldn't help to say that, but keep my eyes at the portal.

After a while, nothing was coming up.

"Create a shadow clone, and make the shadow clone go there," He then said. I nod and create one, as my shadow clone was born she then just go to the portal right away without me needing commending her.

Then suddenly we heard a sound, the same one with the ringing.

 **[ Invalid User. Terminated. ]**

Then the shadow clone was gone in front of our eyes.

We all three then gulp.

"Well, I am guessing the 'real' user is you?" Jacob then said as he weakly laughs,

I nod at him.

"Should I go?" I then ask them.

Bella then shakes her head, "We are not sure what that is yet,".

Yet Jacob has a different opinion than her. "Just go, Nothing will happen anyway.". Yet from the face that he is making it is indeed the opposite of what he said.

"Fine," I then mumbled.

Then I took a steady breath and step into the portal.

And all of my surroundings turned black.

 **[ Soul Scanned . . .]**

 **[ What is your Name? ]**

"Huh? Uh, Alice?" I then said as I am unsure if I use my real name it will just go against me in the future.

 **[ Searching . . . ]**

 **[ Invalid Name ! ]**

 **[ Name Has Been Used !]**

"Oh, ok." I then said, then I wreck my brain on any name. "Raphaelle?" I then ask the blackness.

 **[ Searching . . . ]**

 **[ Valid Name ! ]**

 **[ Welcome Raphaelle to the User World ! ]**

"Uh, Thank you?" I then said hesitantly,

Then suddenly it went quiet. Next, a color then was formed surround me and I was standing on the street. No, a city.

The building, and the road, or even the people themselves are actually different from the Earth structure. The building actually is a skyscraper and the road is filled with a flying light. And the people themselves are actually filled with a mixed race.

Such as an Elves, Beastman, Ogre, and etc.

Not wanting to be an idiot, I then casually walk around. Trying to find any clue on where I am, why? Because I think I just got sent to another world without accomplishing Alice dream.

Or so I thought of 'accomplising' that world and go back to my world goals.

It seems that I need to make other assumptions and hypothesis on how and why I am keep sent to another world. And what is that Mechanical monotone of a voice.

 **[ Quest - Go to the World Jumper Guild and choose your Alliance. ]**

 **[ Reward - 1 P, ? , ? ]**

Looking at the word in front of me I was then shooked, "A gamer power? I get that? Stats?"

Then nothing happening.

I then grumbled. "Ok, but 'World Jumper Guild'?" I then keep mumbled as I try to search for the guild. "Hey, do you need help newbie?" A guy then asks,

And it was an Ogre.

I nod, trying to calm myself and not looking at his face. "Yes, Where is the World Jumper Guild?" I then ask, Then the guy laugh. "Come with me, Let me show you the guild." He then said,

Then he grabs my arm and drags me.

There is a potential that I can get raped, sold in slavery, or even get killed. Yet somehow the Ogre didn't give me the feeling of a rapist or a killer?

"What's your name by the way?" I then ask,

"My name is Garnuk! How about you?" He then replied. I wonder if he can eat normally with that tusk on his mouth.

"It's Alice," I then replied.

Garnuk then nods, "A fine name!" He then laughs.

"Same as yours,".


	33. Vol 3 - Of Garnuk and Healer

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own Oc's and plot,**

. . .

"Where are we?" I then ask as Garnuk led us to the Guild,

"Where all of the world jumper trade, and work at." Garnuk then replied with a grin.

I nod at him,

The place is innerving.

Finally we arrived, Somehow the building is filled with the Ogre and other monsters base, I barely see any human at all.

The closest to human is that half cat and half human on the corner,

"Welcome!" A Hobgoblin then greet me, I smile at him, "Thank you,".

As I look around, I missed out a surprised look he give me.

"Well, I guess you are wanting to join the alliance?" He then ask, I nod.

"I got a quest for that,".

The Hobgoblin then nod, "My name is Ikr, And please do fill up the form in here," He then grin as he give me a paper.

I nod at him,

His name is really hard to pronounce.

The word then suddenly changed from an unknown symbols into English, "Oh, that's cool," I mumble and continued to fill up the form.

The form is simple, It is only asking your name, age and species. And what type of a fighter are you.

I put Healer as I am not sure on what I can be.

And Healing myself is my forte.

"Woah, you are a healer?" Ikr then ask, I nod at him.

"Yeah, I am,"

Then Garnuk laugh, "I want her on my group! Assign her to the Green team,"

Ikr then nod,

"Aye, your team need some healer to beat those things,"

I then scratch my head,

"Beat what?" I ask,

"The Virus, Basically they are a creature that can make your world dying fast," Irk then answer with anger on his voice,

'Human you mean?'

I nearly said that but I hold my voice.

"Oh,"

"By the way, are you full blood human or just a shapeshift?" Ikr then ask, as he read my form.

"Full human,"

"Damn, really?" I nod at Garnuk,

"I would like to think that, or my mother and father would explain their DNA if I am not a human," I then joke,

"And your world hasn't been eaten yet?" He ask, I choke at that.

"What do you mean 'eaten'?"

Garnuk then laugh, "You are a newbie alright, Basically we are called a Dimensional Hopper, And our job is that to get stronger and beat those viruses. Think of the virus as the Demon Lord, and your world is their conquest."

I then choke at that,

"Why would they do that?" I ask, I notice that my voice actually stuttering.

"We are not sure, The Virus just love to eat the worlds. And surprisingly not yours," With that on the last one he said in an envy tone.

"Oh," I then mumbled.

It seems that I finally found out why I have this power,

And what it is for.

Saving the world? Would I do that?

I don't care about others, I only care about my family. But if I failed on saving my family, might as well I need to save others too.

Yeah.

This is too big of a problem for me.

"So I am guessing the Virus love to eat the human world?" I then ask, as I sit on the stool.

Garnuk nod,

"Yup, they love the human the most, So basically human populations are gone. Well, it seems that it is not completely gone, like 10%?" He then said as he shrugs,

"Oh,"

"Well, some of them did," Ikr then add as he joins the conversations, "Some of them decided to leave that world and migrate to this city," Ikr then add on,

I scrunch my eyebrow at that,

"Wait, do you mean that we can move to here?" I then ask,

Ikr then nod,

"Yea, but other humans will start dying on your world though, As you are one of the 'Heroes'." Ikr then said.

I choke once again,

"Heroes? Me? I ain't no hero," I then said, Garnuk laugh. "No no, the champion that the God has chosen is called 'Heroes'. Because we are the one that beat up the Virus and hoping to win their bosses and they will leave us for 10 years,"

He then explains,

Then Ikr come up with a mug of beer,

"Here," He then said, Garnuk then nod at him in grateful.

"I- Why?" I then said,

As I never really asked for this to be happening,

The world can be ending if I don't do anything about it? Wow. Talk about the weight of the world on my back.

I need to tell Hidan and others about this,

"And the fastest way to get that virus from our world is to hunt them down." Garnuk then said as he put his Greatsword behind him.

"And that's why you want to add me to the party?" I then ask,

Garnuk nod.

"Question, what is the look of the Virus?" I then ask,

"They all just a black orbs with eyes, disgusting things," Ikr then said, "Yet dangerous as well," He added.

Clearly didn't really answer my question regarding the virus,

"Where do you want the stamp at?" Ikr then ask as he sits beside us,

"Stamp? Uh, my hand?" I then said. Then Ikr stamping my hand. It's actually was only a golden light shape. Then the light faded and gone,

"Welcome to the Alliance,"

 **[ Quest Complete! ]**

 **[ Reward : 1 P, Healing Skill Tree, Acolyte Robe ]**

I was wearing a holy robe.

With a book on it,

As I open it, I could see what the voice means by 'Skill tree'. It's basically a skill tree like those RPG. I then choose **[Mass Healing].** Apparently I could heal people on my team for 5% of their original health and the count down is 5 minute. And when I try to add more yet it said I am missing 'Point'.

I think I choose the right one? As it is said that it's a mass Healing,

And I am guessing that 1 P was 1 point, and I just waste it.

"Well, at least it is something," I then said.

"What did you get?" Garnuk then ask,

"Mass healing, heal 5% of the team health," I then add.

He then scrunch his eyebrows together. "Hmm, we will bring you to get more Point then,".

I was right, those 5% is too little for him. I should have to choose the warlock,

I nod at him, "How do you get point?"

"By killing the Virus, 30 to 50 of them is equivalent to one point," Garnuk then said.

I blink at that,

"How strong is the virus exactly?" I ask, as from the look of it, Point is hard to get.

"Let's just said we need a group of 50 to 70 people to beat 10 of them," Garnuk then grin.

I gulp.

"Question, if we die in here, are we going to die in real life or not?" I then ask, just making sure.

Garnuk and Ikr then laugh.

"No no, you can't die in here. You may die, but you will be revived soon enough at the Main Church, The priest that work on there actually been reviving people daily," Garnuk then said.

"I will catch up with you soon brother, and enjoy the stay Alice my friend," Ikr then said as he go back to his job.

"Do they get paid? The priest I mean," I then ask,

Garnuk nod,

"Plenty! Being a Priest is the most rare jobs there is! Maybe once you gain enough point you can get the Revival Skill," Garnuk then grin. I nod at him,

"Hopefully,"

Garnuk then nod,

"Are you a full class Healer or do you have a subclass as well?" He then ask,

"Well, I am a witch.." I then answer him, yet Garnuk only raise his eyebrow at me.

"And?"

"I can do some attack spells as well."

At that Garnuk seems to be much more happier. "Good! Warrior is always welcome!"

. . .

At the end,

Garnuk ending up teaching me all of the stuff that I can do with the stamp, Actually I can add people and call them. Also trading them with stuff, such as money or equipment.

Thankfully they accept Dollar,

But I must change that Dollar into the Universal coins, where it is 10,000 dollars for 1 coin.

I didn't manage to bring any money with me yet,

But soon I will be.

Also,

Garnuk was so nice to me that he gives me a Staff that actually for an Acolyte class, also he gives me a better robe that worked with it as it's giving me more attack point.

Not only that, it seems that if they are in a party and the one that hold the point is the Party Leader, and they will distribute the point on who is the most useful.

Which I will pay him back once I got money when I am back to my real world, I promise him that no matter how he told me it is a gift.

"So, When will the party started?" I ask,

Garnuk look at the clock, "Mostly they all start to weakening in about 2 more hours," He then said.

It is also interesting on how the time actually different from this world to the others.

"Oh, Ok,"

I then mumbled.

"But we will be attacking them about in 14 minutes, As in 2 hours, they will disperse," Garnuk then said, "Which means we only have around 1 hour and 46 more minute," He then add as I nod at him.

"Alright,"

After a while of waiting finally Garnuk told me to follow him,

Then I was greeted by tons of people,

And different species as well,

"Brothers and Sister! Meet Alice! She is our new Healer!" Garnuk then screamed out, which causes the group to roar in cheers,

"Finally we gain a Healer! Selina wouldn't be tired after healing us!" One of the Boar faces men then laugh, causing the others to laugh with him as well while an Elf with a long platinum hair blushed.

How cliques.

Then I notice something, "We only have 2 Healer?" I ask.

Then the place was quiet.

Garnuk then scratch his head in embarrassment. "Yea, Healer is expensive to pay and they are rare as well, hehe," Then suddenly it hit me.

That's why he was giving me stuff earlier.

He was bribing me,

This Ogre, I swear.

Oh well, might stick with this bunch for a while. Not only that, I also need a guide and information about this world and 'The Virus' anyway. The Virus sounded like a villain name as well,

Once again.

I never thought I actually become the Hero,


	34. Vol 3 - Of Venting and Thinking

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own OC's and my own Plot.**

. . .

"HEALER! HEAL ME!"

"And Me too!

"Me as well!"

"Me first, My leg is fucking Ripped!"

"NO! MINE IS WORSE! IT'S ACTUALLY EATTEN! BOTH OF THEM I TELL YA! BOTH OF THEM AND I AM CURRENTLY CROWLING AROUND!"

The Cat face of a man and the rest then screamed out once again , "I got it," Selina then screamed out and heal them.

We decided that if it's a group healing it will be mine and individual healing it's her job, "Ok," I then said as I cast my magic as a shape of an arrow to hit the alien disgusting looking of a Virus.

Ignoring the fact that Selina actually taking my job as those healing is considering a group heal.

"Wow, If you are not using the robe of a Healer, I might think you are a Sorceress," Selina then said in awe, as she swing her staff once more to heal the wounded man and woman,

"Ahaha, Yea," I then just let out a giggle,

Healer in this world basically mainly just heal and put a buff. And that's about it, So what's so special about them? Revival power? I am unsure. Like what if you didn't get revived. Where would you be? Dying in real life or just stay on the between?

Maybe this is why they ARE special, as without them the people who died will stay on the dying state?

Also, how did the Priest know who's dying and who's not? Did they have a system somewhere that tell them who died and need to be revieved soon? And how long can a person stay in a dying state?

Like, what's the expiration date of a state for dying until they cannot be revived no more?

So many mysteries happening and I don't think my brain could handle this!

"Are you ok?"

Selina then ask with concern plastering her face, I nod at her.

"Yeah, It just I missed my husband," I then said with lies kissing my teeth. Selina's face then soften, "I'm sure he is alright. We just need to fight this Virus and make sure that they are decreased every single times, so They will not get into your world, or stop attacking other worlds," She then said,

I nod at her,

Wait.

If they can revive people, why are they not reviving other people that died on the other world and put them in this dimension rift?

This is getting complicated.

I feel like I just touch a subject that I shouldn't touch.

Moreover,

I am world jumping to learn about the power itself, then second is that I am apparently the 'Hero' of my Earth.

I really never sign up for this,

" **Mass Healing!** " I then screamed out as I notice that most of us is wounded. And my job is just turn difficult when most of this creature is a suicidal little shit that just go and not caring that they only got two Healer at the moment, not 20.

Back to the topic of the Virus going to eat my world, I think it is actually good for me to know that our world can go to an Apocalypse once the Virus reach ours.

Not only that, and TOTALLY not bragging here, My world are equipped with the abilities that have good percentage that we may able to stop them.

As we have the Superpower Human that actually can beat this Virus in one shot, Example, such as The Dragon, a really terrifying monster being in a human clothing.

Praise the Lord I never have to meet him face to face,

Or ever.

"Wonderful! We can win the first wave!" Garnuk then screamed out,

And all of 37 of us then screamed out in happiness.

And the other is still on process revival at the church, or actually running toward this place,

 **[ Received 5 Point from Garnuk! ]**

Oh,

I thought normally he paid 2 to 3 point on each person? Maybe it is my wage as a Healer.

"Alright, Let's wait for those who is still on waiting on the revival, then we can disperse and go back to each respectful world or their own house," He then screamed out,

"Yes!"

"Alright, Why not.. My wives is missing me already!"

"Ahahaha! You got too many of them, that's why!"

"Agree, How can you feed them as well? You already have 7 kids!"

"Agree!"

"Oh, shush, it is normal for us the Boar Clan Man!" The Boar face man then laugh, I never thought he got 7 kids!

"My little piglet is so cute too! You guys should stop by on our house!" He then screamed out,

Yet the others just rejecting his offer with laughter.

Ignoring the gossips, I then watch any other skill for healing that will be worked for the team, I don't see any other Skill that are actually useful nor open I then put 3 point on the Mass Healing, where the percentage up to 15% for the healing, and then put 2 of the point on the Shield, where it gives a shield for 10 seconds on each persona and have 1 minute waits,.

"What did you get?"

Selina then ask,

"Shield, how about you?" I then her,

Selina's eyes then darken, "I don't know, Maybe I should get more Buff?" She then ask, I shrug, "Sure, go for it!"

Then Selina grunt, "Never mind, I should sell them," She then mutter.

"How much does it goes for?" I ask her,

"Well, it depend, sometimes those rich people always bought 1 point for 50 coins, but normally it goes for around 30 to 40 per point,"

I gape at that,

$300,000 per point?

"Woah, that's expensive huh?"

Even though I actually can get money like plucking leaves from the tree itself I'm actually still baffled,

"Yea, but those rich people wouldn't mind to spend that much of money.. Beside, My rent is due.." Selina then grumbled.

"Oh,"

"Yea, not only that I have a house that located at the Starlight District, And the rent is too expensive!" Selina then grumbled.

"Oh," I then just said that, After awhile other members start coming up.

Yet Selina wouldn't stop telling me about her whole story life and how she actually lost custody on her own son as her 'rank level' is still Novice 1 while the husband already an Apprentice 3.

Apparently you can be valued with your rank.

And not only that, I am a noob with no rank. So I am actually a shit on people shoes, And I need to rank up by contributing some point to my rank. But with my healer as my job, at least I can be better than any other no rank person.

The rank is goes from the lowest to highest is Servant, Civilian, Novice, Apprentice, Adept, Knight, Lord, Baron and so on,

Finally Garnuk finished.

"Ok, we finished this day! Let's do it tomorrow again guys! Great jobs everyone!"

. . .

I then was back to my world. Or Alice's world.

Surprisingly, the Tattoo on my arm have the power to create a portal from my world to there.

"Where were you?!" Edward then screamed out as his eyes dangerously flashing red.

What the fuck?

Is he taking his act all too serious?!

Oh well,

"I will explain, but first let me just think about shit right now." I then said,

As there is just too much for me to plan, and I need Rachel and her brain. I feel like this is just too much for me to stomached, First I need to actually have Hidan manage to marry me for real.

But that is just too extreme.

As I think it over, and the existent of my own clone in a shape and form of real Hidan's, Do I even really need that abusive of a man in my life when I already got a carbon copy that actually perfect for me?

Or did the real Hidan ever love me?

Think it over about the kiss he give me,

It was just too fast and I couldn't feel no love toward it. Also, why would I started to pursued him at the first place?

Obsession?

Seems about right.

My mother uses to tell me I was not really right on the head anyway.

And for my second problem is that what to do with the 'You are the Hero of your own world, and you need to protect the mankind,' problem?

Hm,

This is too difficult for me to process right now.

"Are you ok?" Edward then ask, I reluctantly nod with a painful face.

"Sadly."

He just give me the most deadpan face he could ever muster with his stoic face,

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"FINALLY YOU _ASK_! FIRST OF ALL I-"

. . .

After venting my emotion at Edward, and the unfortunate soul of Charlie that was just passing by, I then take a breather and decided to take a shot on some vodka.

Then puke it all out as I start getting dizzy and woozy.

"And who is going to clean that up?"

Bella then ask as she walk in, "And where were you?" She ask with no ounce of worriedness on her face. Seems that the one who actually care about my being is Edward.

"Into another world,"

That got her eyebrow raised.

Yet she decided to not bring it up as she go and clean up the floor with some spells.

"Well, are you ready for tomorrow?" She then ask as the floor is clean from the puke and the smells of it.

I give her a confusing face, "What for?" I then ask, trying to wreck my mushed up brain for any event that will be happening on tomorrow. Yet nothing come up.

Bella then roll her eyes.

"Your first day at Hogwarts," Then she stop and giving me a concern look, "Are you really didn't remember?"

I shake her head with a widen eyes.

"No, I didn't.."

That got Bella to grumbled.

"You need to remember about things as we will be not around you when you are at Hogwarts," Bella then said.

Then I could feel someone sling their arm on my shoulder,

Looking up it was Jacob,

"But," At that he give the darkest smile, "She could just kill someone, and then have her clone pose as that person while she stole their memories," He then suggest.

"What do you think?"

He ask me with a wolfish grin.

I just replied with a blink.

". . ."

"What?" Jacob then ask, "It's a good idea!"

"Sure."

"I tell ya, we can just kill some of your Puff and-"


	35. Vol 4 - Of Marriage and Teleporting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own OC's and my own Plot.**

. . .

Ignoring Jacob stupid idea, I then begin to go home to get ready all of my stuff for tomorrow.

As I was actually not ready on what's so ever,

I don't even recall on Alice memories about any of her trunk.

Maybe I should buy some?

"Alice, we need to talk,"

The old lady then said, stopping me from my walk toward my room. I then look at her, "Talk about what?" I ask,

"It is about your trust fund," She then said with the most painful face I have ever seen while I was inside of Alice's body. Then Alice father walk in with a smile.

I know to never trust any of that kind of smile.

Remind me too much of my 1st uncle when he is ready to talk about business and sweet talk the other to agreeing with his own idea.

"What about it?"

I then ask once more, with no ounce of respect on my voice.

She is different than Charlie when I was with Emma's body, Charlie did worth my respect as he actually try to talk and help his daughter when she is down, not like this family. They decided to cast her away when she did fall.

"Let's go to the Living Room,"

Old lady then said as she walk toward the living room without looking at me, Then her husband follow her as well but he did smile at me.

I then follow her with a sigh.

What did she want right now?

As I sit on the couch opposite of the Old lady and her husband, Spaleman elves then start serving us some beverages and some cookies on the table. It seems that the old lady has been planning this talk for some time as the elves actually was ready to set up the table with Alice's favorite cookies and brands.

I then just drink the tea, yet didn't touch the cookies.

Somehow the atmosphere didn't really help with my sweet tooth.

But before drinking, I did mutter the chanting to make sure it is not laced with any potions or poison. Turn out the test went clear I then proceeds to drink it elegantly,

Then the old lady cough,

"So. The Heir of the Spaleman decided that you are now magically bind with him for his wife, Therefore, your locked account is now open. And not only that, you will be able to access the Heiress account soon." She then start,

I blink at that,

Wait.

What?

"It seems that the Heir decided that he fall in love with you and propose the Magical marriage 2 days ago," My eyes then went big,

Magical Marriage?

What in the fuck is that,

Then Old lady husband began to laugh at my face, "I am unsure if you remember this Lesson Alice, but Magical Marriage only can happened when the head of the house or the heir of the house of the pureblood decided their sudden marriage to secure their loved one as their wife. And now, You are legally married. You will be sended to the inner house of the Spaleman!" he then said with the most happiest voice,

"What? Without my consent?"

I then ask,

Then the two of them laugh,

"What consent? They are your Lord! We are just a branch of the Spaleman! Only a servant in their eyes! Ha! Consent she said," The Old lady then said as she sneer.

Wait a minute.

If I am not wrong,

That Heir is an asshole! He is actually always bully Alice and talk shit to her own face!

Why did he start loving Alice-

Wait.

2 days ago.

It's when I started the ritual.

Oh my Satan.

I hope I didn't bind the wrong person!

 ** _EDWARD!_**

. . .

I totally did.

After all of 'I am kicking you out from the house,' from Alice's parent, I run to Valor. Then I confirm Edward about his finding the hair and making sure it is Cedric.

And then Edward actually remember it was not Cedric, and it was that bastard.

As Cedric and that bastard actually having a sleepover, who did that when they are 17?, and he cut the wrong hair.

Yet how could he get the fucking wrong nail and socks as well?!

"My bad."

Edward actually have a decency to look sorry. But from his eyes, it seems that he is laughing.

Wait,

That's why this bitch has been laughing and shocked that the ritual manage to be successful!

Then after that I was moved.

"From now on you are my wife. Therefore I forbid you from talking to any male! And you are not needed to get a job, so as your Lord and your Husband you shall quit!"

The arrogant teen in front of me then said,

I just stare at his face with a blank face.

I-

I can't deal with this, This mistake actually ruined all of my plan!

Not only that, finding out that I was teleporting to another world just to gaining enough power to beat the Virus was the cherry on top. Then Edward 'Oops' mistake happens, and now everything is ruined!

When am I going to be back?

Not going to lie, but I have been waiting for this time. Going to Harry Potter world, but now I feel like everything just go south.

Then he continued on how I should behave as his wife,

As he was explaining, a lady then was teleporting to the room. She was actually look really pretty, and I am pretty sure that she is indeed a pureblood.

"Florent-baby," She then say with a really flirtatious voice,

I then double take on that.

Wait a second,

I thought this bitch is married with me?!

This-

Then the lady look at me, Then she scowl, "Florent, who is she?" She then ask with a really high pitch voice,

"Hm? Oh, she is my wife," Florent then answer.

Then he smile at the random lady, "Let's go somewhere private," He then give her the most nastiest smile that I see.

I hold myself to not gagging.

"Ok,"

With that, I was left alone in the big mansion that are owned by my Husband that just probably fucking a random girl.

Or the mistress.

"Oh my Satan,"

I then grumbled.

Then I start trying to think on how to fake my own death.

If I couldn't be teleport back to my own world, I will run away from this bullshit.

As I haven't find the 'power' that I can use to beat the Virus except the normal spells that Harry Potter world given.

I really need some help in here.

Wait,

Is it possible to go back to the world that you have already go?

 **[ Teleporting User . . . ]**

Then a box and mechanical voice then said.

All of my sight turned into a blackness with a blur in a second.

"Oh shit,"

I then manage to said as I passed out.

. . .

The first thing I feel was a shove on my shoulder,

Then I open my eyes.

"Hey Midori, c'mon! The class is already finished!" A girl with a fake blond and fake tan mix with a really thick make up then said.

Ok, new world then.

As I don't remember any of this.

Then I try to wreck my brain on this situations. How should this 'Midori' act?

Which somehow I received a flashback,

It seems that her name is Midori Gori, truthfully she is a 'Delinquent'. She turn into an unruly daughter as her parent actually don't really care for her. As the parent always too busy with travelling on their business trip, Midori decide to gain the attention of her parent by being a Delinquent.

Unlike the way it worked on her country back in her own Earth, Midori is actually a 9th grade and therefore she a 3rd year on her school. Namimori Middle School.

This time, the name is familiar.

I then remember when I used to be 15 years old, I used to watch this anime called 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn', It is about a clumsy civilian that ending up be trained by the hitman as the Mafia leader for Vongola.

Well then, I hope this world will give me a good power.

"Hn," I then grunt.

Remembering that Midori build herself as a cold people that hard to approach,

Just because Midori think that she is cool like that, as her friends keep telling her that she is.

"Heeee, Midori! You always like that," The girl then pout.

I ignore her and sling the backpack on my shoulder.

"Midori! You forgot your Shinai!"

She then screamed out this time, I nod at her and grab the Shinai that was thrown toward me.

"Let's go! Banchou already been waiting for us! I told you to ditch the class but you didn't," She then grumble, I shrug at her.

Then thankfully the girl, who I haven't found out her name yet, start to walk faster than me. So I can just follow her.

"Do you think we will fight another school again?"

She then ask with excitement on her voice, Again, I shrug.

"Tch! Your name should be Ishi for rock, instead of Midori for green!" Which she then screamed out, I shrug my shoulder.

"What are you looking at? Scram!"

It seems that an underclassmen decided to stare at us, causing the thick make up face girl to scream at them.

They then nod and run,

"Tch, the guts," She then sneers,

Yet I could see that she is actually enjoying the treatment of the people.

Looking around, I then try to search Hibari Kyoya.

The Demon Perfect that is known to 'bite to death' everyone that are in categorized of 'Disturbing the peace of Namimori'.

Yet I didn't see him.

Weird.

"Hn." I then grunt,

Then suddenly a row of people start to run on our way, whispering about 'Demon' as it was followed by people who is currently running around with a terrified feature placed on their face.

"Shit! The Demon is here! let's go to the back of the school immediately!" She screamed out in such of hurry,

I nod and start running as well.

After awhile of running, the girl then stop. "Ok, we should stay in here for a minutes or so. Then we can run," She then whisper as she crunch down on the ground, Then she lit her cigarette.

"Want some?" She then ask as she puff her cigarette,

I nod and get 1.

Then as I lit it, I notice I am actually wearing a face mask.

So clique.

Open the face mask, I then start to inhale the cancer stick.

It's not my body anyway.

"Shit, I thought he is out to clean up the neighborhood, not patrolling in the school!" She then grumble.

I nod.

I don't know that, but thanks for informing me, the girl who I don't know the name.

"Fuck!" She then screamed out,

Then suddenly we both get a goosebumps.

"Uh-Oh.." She then whisper as she throw the cigarette and stomp them out. "Start running now, The Demon is around here," She then said.

I nod as the cigarette still on my lip.

She then start running,

Which I then follow.

It seems that everyone is scared of the Demon Perfect, which is really understandable if he is as he got portrayed in the anime.

Not only that,

His nickname is 'Demon'.

So,

Logically everyone should be afraid.

And I am unsure about the power on this body, so I don't really want to try it out on the Demon, and just try it out when the 'battle on the other school' happening, Also, do I still manage to do my magic or I couldn't?

I really hope I can.

Oh, now I remember,

I don't think I am strong either. Maybe with magic yes but on the physical fight?

No.

I will be lose right away,

I may can heal up fast but I am still weak.

"Run faster!" The girl then said as she try to catch up her breath. "Worse can happened is that he'll catch up. But if he did catch us, just let him to beat us.. He'll leave after that," She then tell me,

I nod.

That reason is really pathetic, but what is dignity when it is the 'Demon of Namimori' that caught you?

We are not sure how long we run,

Nor how big was this school to begin with, And finally we reach the wall. I can just feel the dread from our body.

"We're fucked."

She then mumbled,

Shit, I hope this body can parkour!

I shake my head and brace myself as I start jump and grab the top of the wall, then I lift up my body causing me to stand up on top of the wall itself.

Then I put my right arm down to the girl way, indicating her to grab my arm so she could get a boost to jump from this wall that divide the school and the road.

"Oh shit, I didn't know you can do this!" She then screamed out then grab my arm.

I start pulling her and we jump to the other way.

"Thanks," She then said as she dust herself and then continued to run.

"Hn." I then said as I puff the smoke from the cigarette and follow her.

Ok, Parkour is good.

Now I just need some strength to survive this mayhem,

I wonder..

How long we need to run until Hibari Kyoya stop trying to catch and bite us to death!

"I'M SORRY!"

"AHHHHH-"

Not too long I guess, as I could hear a scream not too far from our position.

"Shit, that sounded like Cece!" The girl then said as she keep panting between her breath, "Her sacrifice will be not in vain," She then mumble as she keep running with a guarded eyes looking around everywhere.

"Hn."


	36. Vol 4 - Of Demon and Delinquent

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own OC's and my own Plot.**

. . .

As we run toward somewhere that the Demon himself will not find, Someone then screamed out a name that was unfamiliar for me.

Then again,

Each name is unfamiliar for me except the character from the manga/anime itself.

"Mimi!"

Oh that's the girl name.

Another spray tanned girl then screamed out as she run toward our way, She actually incredible fast as she manage to reach us in a short amount of time.

"Kito got caught!" She then screamed out,

"Oh shit!" Mimi, the girl who I meet since I just jump to this world, then screamed out with a wide eyes. "Kito-chi is actually the fastest out of us! What happened?"

The new girl shrug with a fearful face,

"Oh, Midori! Are you fucking serious? why are you smoking cigarette right now? We are close to dying!" She then said as she look at my way,

I just nod,

"Ignore her Mito, Midori is having her time of the month! That Ishi!" She then said.

What the fuck is Ishi meant?!

And am I speaking Japanese right now?

I mean somehow I could understand them, it's like when I was Lima once more,

Wait, I haven't speak a single word.. So maybe keep it quiet is good, incase somehow I blurt out some English instead of Japanese.

"True, let's go run toward Koko's Store!" She then screamed out which she then turn right into the really shady alley. Mimi nod and follow her, which I follow as well.

As we were running,

We heard a horrifying screamed.

I thought the point of being a delinquent is that to do what ever you want without rules as your guide?! Why the fuck being a delinquent in this world so hard?

Also,

Just what did the Demon Perfect do to them to make them terrified this bad?

"N-Nevermind- he find us!" Mito then screamed out as she whisper as well, then I found a big trash can.

Which I walk close and point on that,

Yet Mimi and Miko is too busy hyperventilating and not noticing my gesture. I then look around and find a rock, then I throw it to Mimi.

Hitting her on the head.

Somehow a blood dropping on it and she passed out.

Then Miko look at me with a face of 'What the fuck did you do'. Yet my shocked face show it all,

"Fuck! Now Mimi is down!" Mito then said,

I point on the trashcan,

At first Mito didn't seems to get it, but when I grab Mimi and her bag then throw her to the trash can her eyes went big.

 ***Thump***

Finally!

She get it-

"Are you disposing her body right now?"

Not.

I shake my head and jump to the trashcan itself too, Then Miko eyes shined. "Smart!" She then said as she join me to jump to the trashcan.

Then we ignore the distinct smells of the trashcan and hide.

After awhile, a row of pompadour hair Army run toward the alley. Missing the trashcan that we are hiding at, and somehow one of them stop. He then start sniffing the area.

"I could smells the ciggarete! They were here!" He then screamed out,

I then could feel Miko and I's eyes went big.

Miko then look at me and grab the cigarette that was still placed on my mouth and clench it on her fist. Then her face seems like she is hurting and holding her scream.

Which I blink at her.

And she glare at me.

"Weird, I couldn't smell it no more! Maybe they are already far away!" One of the pompadour hair then screamed, "Formation Blue!" He then screamed and half of them go right and the other go left.

After awhile,

Miko then scream.

"ARGH! FUCKKK!"

She then said as she open her palm, then I could see a really badly burned on her palm. "Your fucking fault!" She then screamed out with hatred on her eyes,

Then she grumbled and drag Mimi body out of the trashcan,

"They should be gone by now, we should be safe if we walk toward Banchou hide out." She then grumbled, "You grab her, Mimi is your problem!" She then said as she start running.

Which I then nod and grab Mimi like a sack of potato and sling it on my shoulder.

Then I grab Mimi bag and mine from the trashcan and run toward Miko way.

Somehow with Mimi on my shoulder I haven't feeling any fatigue yet.

Nor breathing heavily like Miko,

It seems that the God decided to answer my prayer and have me becoming strong.

Ok God,

If you are listening to my prayer right now as I run from the Demon itself,

On this life, I want to be single.

Not married or imprinted.

Or even have any relationship whatsoever.

Amen!

. . .

"What took you so long? And what happened to Mimi?" A scary looking girl then ask as she sit on her motorcycle.

"It's Midori!" Miko then said, as she drop to the floor dying. "And the Demon happening, with his minion searching for our trail,".

"Also, a couple of us actually taken out as well.." Then Miko took a deep breath, "They fight bravely," She then said.

I nod,

And then throw Mimi on the ground.

Which causing her to woke up, "Ouch, what happened?" She then ask around, "The Demon!" She then screamed out in fright.

"No worry, he is far away right now," Miko then said,

"Agree, what you need to worry is that those head of your," The scary woman then said. Causing the other girls around us to nod and hum in agreement.

"Banchou!" Mimi then screamed out as she give a bow,

The Banchou then nod.

"Someone need to bring Mimi to the hospital," She then said, "We can't have her wounded as we are going to go into another fight with the other school!" Then she screamed.

"WE SHALL NOT LOSE!"

At that, Everyone start screaming like a bloody idiot.

"No need Banchou! I can fight normally! The wound will not be a hassle for me!" Mimi then screamed out, Then she look at me as she she know it was me who made her into that state.

"Do you have any leftover bandage?" She then ask,

Oh,

She didn't know.

Good.

I look at my bag and found 5 rolls of bandage, I nod and throw her one. Which she grab this time, and not let it hit her head.

"Thanks," Mimi then mutter as she start rolling the bandage on her head.

"Ok! We're ready Banchou!"

Mimi then screamed out, causing the other girls to screamed out as well.

They need to keep it down, or Hibari will find us.

"Ok, go grab your motorcycle," Banchou then said as she tilt her head into one direction, looking at where she point it at, there was a couple of Motorcycle.

Then I walk toward the green motorcycle,

Which I guess that's mine.

What an ironic name, as Midori mean green. And I got a green Bike,

As Mimi and Miko already grab a motorcycle and leaving only the green one for me.

Then I notice as well that the key already link in the motorcycle,

Which I then start it.

Oh dear God.

I hope this body know how to ride the Motorcycle.

Amen.

As I start the motorcycle and waiting until the other to drive first, I notice that they going in pattern.

Shit.

"Are you going to take the back row again?"

Mimi ask,

I nod.

"Ok, good luck," Mimi then said as she start her motorcycle with a really loud engine blasting, same as the other motorcycle, and join the formations.

It seems that the shape is a Diamond.

The way that they ride and control the motorcycle actually looking like a professional. Hope I didn't fucked up the formation.

Putting the Shinai on my back, I then begin to ride the motorcycle following Banchou line.

As she is on the very front, and I should be lining up with her.

And the space for the motorcycle surround me and Miko and Mimi, who is in front of me and in the opposite directions, in an order.

Then I keep trying to move the motorcycle stay in the line.

I never know being a Delinquent was this hard.

. . .

"Fucking bitch!" A girl with a bandage over her boobs and no top other than that bandage then scream at me, Yet I dodge the bottle that she threw and run toward her.

 ***Crash***

The glass bottle then crashed on the floor causing the bottle itself to fell apart.

Then one of the girl, from our school, grab the head of the bottle that are filled with a shard glass and use it as the weapon. Which she then begin to stab her opponent.

I look away from the gory sight and the screaming from pain, Then I begin to wipe the blood from my face and start to whacking my shinai, or my wooden sword, to my opponent.

Dodging any rocks or any broken bottle that was thrown at me, I then start attacking the bandage boobs girl that are actually spitting on my face.

Which is fucking disgusting,

Wiping the saliva out of my face, I then put more strength as I continued on slamming my shinai to her head.

Then as she hold her head in pain, probably having a big headache, I could feel an object hitting my head once again. Causing my head to bleed,

"Hehe, sorry not sorry bitch!" A mask girl then said, as her tacky mascara begin to drip from her sweat. I then grab her blue hair with my left arm and move it down toward my knee.

Hard.

Causing her to groaning in pain and passed out from the attack.

Then I go walk away and go to another target.

This battle is actually 27 vs. 35.

With us Namimori middle on the 27.

So we are a bit under people because of the 'Demon is on hunting' reason, but it doesn't really matter right now as it seems that we are winning.

Because I could see more Namimori's uniform instead of Midori's.

Looking at Banchou who is actually start to beating people left and right and ignoring her bleeding hand and head, I then let out a grin.

"The police is here!"

And my grin vanished,

"Hn?" I then grunt questionably as I look at the girl that was screaming about the police.

One of the girl, Who's job is to watch out, then screamed out once again as she start her engine on her motorcycle,

"TEH POLICE IS HERE, DISPERSE!"

Then she speed her motorcycle.

"Disperse!"

Banchou then scream, causing me to run toward my green motorcycle and fastly drive it away from the position, following the other from my school. "We will finish it tomorrow!" Banchou screamed out to the opposite school,

Then the Banchou from the opposite school nod, give her a middle finger, and grab her member then drive away,

I then remember that I forgot to grab others, causing me to drive back and grab a passed out Mimi on her own blood coming out from her own head, and any other girls that I could scoop up to my motorcycle.

Surprisingly, I manage to grab 3 of our passed out member.

I guess it got worse.

Hope Mimi didn't die though, nor any of the girls for that matter.

Then the other start to grabbing other that are passing out and left the bike.

"Shit, did you inform others to grabbing out our Bike?" A scarred face girl then ask me.

I shake my head,

"I did," Another random girl then said, as she is currently on the call.

"Those who are close to our way is currently grabbing people to grab our sisters Bike, hope it's not too late," She then grumbled.

They all then nod, causing me to nod as well.

Peer pressure is intense.

After awhile of driving, Banchou finally stopped. "Ok, those who need to get treatment go to the Hospital right away," She then said.

"Midori, grab Mimi and bring her to the hospital. It is your fault in the beginning anyway, While my wound is not really that bad so I can just stay here to healed up." Miko then said as she bandaging her bleeding arm.

I nod,

Then I remember I don't know the way to the Hospital.

Shit.

"I'm coming too," A random girl then said, as she open her uniform exposing her bandaged boobs and big Tattoo on the back of her. It seems that the wound on her neck is really painful.

"Me too, I can feel my head getting hazy.. Let me sit on your Bike," She then said as her face actually is pale.

From blood loss I bet.

The Tattoo girl nod,

She then start her motorcycle and go.

Which I then follow,

. . .


	37. Vol 4 - Of Hospital and Juudaime

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own OC's and my own Plot.**

. . .

We all then park our motorcycle on the parking lot located on the back of the Hospital,

Apparently Banchou parents actually the mayor for Namimori, so by default the Hospital is hers. And the back parking spot that are only for the worker is now for us Delinquent from Namimori Middle all women Gang,

If she is the daughter of the Mayor, then why is Hibari fucking Kyoya still attacking us? Isn't he scared of Banchou's parent influence?

Oh wait,

He is a Hibari.

Hibari never give a fuck to those bullshit.

I then grab Mimi and put it on my shoulder like a sack of potato once more,

"Do you mind to bring her too? She passed out," One of the scarred face with blood on her face ask,

I nod,

Then I grab the passed out girl with tattoo on my empty shoulder.

I look like a construction guy now.

Except I am covered in blood.

And probably smells like one as well.

With a passed out body, looking like a dead body, on my shoulders.

"Let's go," The other girl with a tiger and Buddha tattoo said, as she walks in from the back of the Hospital as she pull up a badge and the door was unlocked.

We then follow her,

As we were walking from the back door, we meet some of the Doctors or Nurses that just passing by or just was taking a break.

And they didn't really say anything about a group of wounded woman with a Gangster attired walk into their territory,

They act as if it was normal.

Except for the janitor.

They all grit their teeth together, it seems that they are mad at us as our shoes are indeed nasty because of the location that we choose to fight are near the river.

So basically we are wet and fill with mud.

A mess.

I then stare at the janitor as if I was giving a 'I will help you clean this mess later' look.

Somehow they get what I was trying to say and they all giving me a thumbs up.

Good.

Then I follow the group of girls and they all go into a really plain white elevator.

Which is filled with doctors.

They all look at out state of wound and let out a sigh. The one of the old doctor then let out a cough, "Another one?" He then ask us,

"Tch, obviously Old man," One of the girl with Lotus tattoo on her back then retort,

"Aoi, I told you to be careful," The old doctor then said, with a grandfather voice.

Then Aoi, the Lotus tattoo girl, blushed in embarrassment.

"I know pops, I know!"

She then mumbled.

Then most of the Doctor laugh at Aoi embarrassment, "At least you guys winning yeah?" A doctor that look like in his 30's then ask,

Then the Tiger tattoo girl shake her head.

"It was a tie, Police was actually coming up to our locations, We are just unsure on who snitch us out.." She then said as she shrug, But as she informs the last part it seems that she is actually enraged that someone tell the police about our fight location.

"Well, At least it was a tie. Also, did you guys know who has been hunting most of the Namimori middle kids?" The 30's Doctor then ask,

We all shake our head,

"What do you mean?" Aoi then ask,

Then as she ask that question, most of the Doctor let out a sigh. "Somehow we get an enormous amount of people sent to our hospital. And most of them are from Namimori Middle, Are you guys in a big war right now with any school?"

With that I let my eyes went big.

I believe I know this,

If I am not wrong it was when the Main Character meet his Villain, yet the Villain turn as his Allies at the end, but still.

A Villain that are dangerous enough as he could kill many scientist adult at a young age, I forgot how old he was when he go berserk, but it's kind of scary. On how a 7-10 years old kid that manage to kill many adult that are actually a mafia quality, a scientist, yet still a mafia quality.

"No, not that we know of.." Aoi then said,

Same as most of us girls.

"Hm, ok. But get little Shiro to find out when you guys have time," Aoi's father then said,

Who is this 'Shiro' again?

"Ok pops," Aoi then said,

Then the elevator door was open.

"Well, see you later pops, and later guys," Aoi then said,

"See you,"

"Good luck,"

"Don't get hurt much often,"

With that we all then go to a room that actually have a doctor already ready in there.

The room was actually a really big size, seems like this is a VIP room.

Kind of make sense,

As our Banchou is the daughter of the Mayor.

As I drop the passed out girls into the bed, I then sit down on the chair and let the nurses clean up my wound and put some stitches on it as well.

Then as the Alcohol hit my wound, I hold my urge not to scream or hiss at the Nurses who actually doing her job instead of torturing me with that fucking smirk of hers.

Totally not a sadist, this nurse.

"If it hurt, please do tell," She then said with a smile.

I nod.

Then somehow as I nod, she put the pressure for the Alcohol as she put the cotton drown on the Alcohol itself and tap it on my wounds.

Especially my head.

I believe this action that this nurse doing to me is illegal.

"Hey, Stop trying to have her cry!" One of the nurse who is putting an IV and some blood pack on the passed out Mimi and the other passed out girl then laugh,

"Well, Midori-chan never really speak! So I wonder what's her voice is sound like," She then said as she laugh.

"Hn."

I then grunt at her, yet she laugh.

Causing the doctor and nurses nearby to laugh at her as well.

And I just keep my face in a poker face.

She said she want to hear my voice right?

Here it is, a snippet of my voice. So stop abusing me right now, it's really hurt. I am unsure on how long I could keep this 'tough kid' act.

After awhile of torture, I notice that I didn't have my healing power and that's sucks. And with my current job as a delinquent that are actually include wounds in every single days? Yeah.

It's hell.

Especially when my wound healing in a really slow pace.

Then I stand up, as the nurse finally finishing to tie the stitches.

"Where you going?" One of the girl then ask as the doctor put a blood pack on her system, I point on the door.

Then she just stare at me, then roll her eyes.

"Fine, just go. Don't pick a fight or get other wounded got it?" She then said.

I nod.

Then I grab my Shinai and walk out.

Looking at my long skirt that actually keep making a shuffling noises each time I took a step, I then hold my grumble.

Then my stomach actually let out a grumble instead of my mouth.

And it was loud.

I then hold my belly, then I search for any wallet or money on my pocket.

I found none.

It seems that violent is the way to gain what I need in this case.

I then walk around to find any of the vending machines and start crouching next to it. After a while, a really familiar face then walking toward my way, or the Vending Machine.

"Ah, Hello there Senpai!"

A short hair teenager then greet me with a fake smile.

I then stand up,

Which apparently I found out that he was taller than me, it's a little bit disappointing that I am shorter than he is and can't really look down on him and act scary, but I then pull up my arm and motions money to him.

"Eeh?" He then said as his face actually questioning my hand gesture.

Then somehow a light bulb was turn on around his head.

"Oo! Ok senpai!" He then said as he grin, then he walk around the vending machine.

"Which one?" He then ask,

I point on the bread on the can, "Ok," He said as he put the money, then press the Bread on the can.

 ***Clang***

The can of bread then drop,

Which he then grab and give it to me. "Here it is Senpai!" He said.

"Hn." I then nod at him,

Then I thumbs up. Which caused him to grin, "Hehe, no problem Senpai!". I nod and start opening the can. Then I pull up my mask and start eating it.

Then the kid grab an instant noodle and sit beside me and start eating his food beside me as well.

It was actually peaceful and quiet.

No one was talking and we were just enjoying each other presence and food.

"Nee, Senpai.. Are you strong?"

The kid then ask.

I nod.

"Then you should join our game Senpai! We need a strong-" Then he was cut by a pitched scream of a girl.

Looking at the sound,

I then notice it was not a girl, but a boy.

"Hiee! Yamamoto-san!"

I then just blankly looking at the boy.

He is really annoying,

"Oy! Who are you to dare to have guts glaring at Juudaime?!" A delinquent kid with a silver hair then ask.

I then glare at him and motion my thumb on my neck. And do a slashing move.

Then I spit on the ground.

"You-"

Then he runs toward me as he pulling up a dynomyte,

I raise my eyebrow at that, yet he ignore it. Then I pull my Shinai and swing it hard on him.

Then he was flying toward across the room, then he was face plant the wall.

As his body was not moving, My guesses is that he passed out.

Then I go near to him and tear a cloth from his uniform and begin to wipe my spit that I cause from being 'delinquent'.

"HIEEEEEE! GOKUDERA-SANNN! YOU ARE NOT HEALED YET!"

"Ahahaha, Senpai is so strong!" Yamamoto kid then said as he actually let out a genuine laugh, I nod at him.

Ignoring that I just beat his friend and plant him to the wall.

And not healed yet?

Was he beaten? It seems that they already start to attacking from the weakest to the strongest now.

"You- You Bitch," I then heard a mumble from the rubble itself.

Oh, he's still alive.

Probably 'Gokudera' kid was pissed.

Oh well,

"Hoo, Nee, Nee-chan, would you like to join Tsuna family?" A baby then jump out from the ceiling.

I then look at the baby curiously,

Weird.

I then shake my head,

"But Nee-chan! Tsuna is in need of help.." The baby then said as he gives me the cutest pout ever.

My feeling then was wavered.

"Please Nee-chan?"

Then the puppy eyes were shown.

I let out a cough.

I then hesitantly nod. Beside, somehow I feel a pull from the kid name 'Tsuna' himself.

Probably the 'Flame' thing that was the main source of magic on this world. I think he got the Sky, where it is the rarest of them all.

"Hehe, wonderful Nee-chan!"

Then the baby give the most charming smile, kind of weird but somehow I could feel a slight affection growing to him, which I replied with putting my mask on my mouth and try to look somewhere beside the baby.

"HIEEE! REBORN! You can't just force someone to join the Mafia!"

Tsuna then screamed at the baby,

Yet the baby, named Reborn, just replied with a shrug.

What a weird name for a baby. I wonder what's the mother has been smoking when she name him?


End file.
